Two Minutes to Midnight
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: Takes place directly after Awake. On the eve of Killian's and Emma's engagement, the heroes throw together a celebration at Granny's to commemorate their engagement, as well as the curse over Snow's and David's hearts being broken at last. Everyone's happy until the Black Fairy and Gideon suddenly make an appearance to begin their attack against the Savior and the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter One

 _Despite him being in pain from what he knew was likely a few cracked and broken ribs after the beating he received from the Lost Boys in Neverland, Killian's only thought as he looked into the face of the woman he loved after all the time they had been forced apart in separate realms was remorse, as he spoke up in worry saying, "I'm sorry, Emma. I should have told you what I did to your grandfather all those years ago, and I should never, never have even considered running away."_

 _Emma placed her hand gently over his chest as she kept her eyes on his and genuinely responded, "It's okay. I didn't exactly make it easy for you to tell me the truth. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."_

 _"No," he quickly retorted and winced while he struggled to pull out the engagement ring he kept close to his heart within the inside pocket of his leather jacket, then held it up for Emma to see again like he had done before. "No. There's something I have to do before I get pushed into another portal. And this time… I'm gonna do it the right way."_

 _His love for her radiated in his eyes while they continued to look at one another as he continued, "Swan… and I know… that you face an uncertain future, but there's one thing that I want you to be certain of… that I will always, always be by your side."_

 _Emma chuckled happily as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye to the floor, then watched as he knelt down before her, raised his head to look into her eyes again and lovingly asked, "So… Emma Swan… what do you say? Will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes," she answered happily, kneeling down with him while she laid her hands on his shoulders, then moved them to both sides of his face as he chortled and she finally leaned in close to kiss him in tenderness._

On the eve of Emma's and Killian's engagement…

After leaving Regina's office, Emma and Killian walked hand in hand back to the home they shared together so that they could be alone for awhile before they would have to head back to Granny's Diner for a small celebration that would commemorate the curse over Snow's and David's hearts being broken finally, as well as their engagement. It amazed Emma that her parents and everyone else in this town thought they could pull off throwing together such a fete within only a matter of an hour.

"I seriously can't believe that Mom and Dad are really doing this right now," she said to him while keeping her eyes on the road beneath her feet as they walked. "They couldn't at least wait for tomorrow night?"

Killian smiled as he replied, "They're only doing it because they're incredibly happy for their daughter, and because they are finally together again. It's right that they should want to celebrate so soon. As we all should. Besides, they've thrown together far more extravagant celebrations than this one in the same amount of time. All royals have."

Emma smirked at him and responded, "You do realize that it's soon going to turn into nothing, but an engagement party for us, don't you?"

"Aye," he answered as he turned his head to look over at her again. "And I've never been happier to celebrate something in my whole life."

"But first I might have to ask if you could use your magic to heal my ribs and then I'd like to take a hot shower," he stated again, being unable to hide another wince as Emma leaned in to kiss him happily and she immediately pulled back, then gently put one of her hands over his left side in effort to ease his pain a little until they got home. "After traveling for days fighting to get myself back home to you, through the oceans within an old underwater ship and having to kill a giant sea monster, across the desert sands of Agrabah where we faced an evil wizard who wasn't the Crocodile, running for my life trying to get away from the Lost Boys in Neverland…"

When he trailed off, Emma replied, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, Killian. And all alone too. Except for Ariel, Captain Nemo, your brother, Jasmine, and Aladdin… I mean, well you know what I mean. Without me. The point I'm trying to make is that you spent all that time worrying about me when you should have been worrying a little bit more about yourself. But I'm even sorrier for not believing that you never really would have left me if you weren't in trouble. None of us trusted you. But after all you've done for me, I really should have. And of course I do now, it's just that my insecurities got the better of me again."

With sincerity Killian responded, "You needn't apologize, love. I don't blame you or your parents for not believing in me. Or anyone else for that matter. You and I got into our first real fight because I very nearly ruined everything we've ever shared together by trying to hide the truth of my biggest shame from you, and especially myself. And to make things worse, I considered leaving you because I thought a voyage on the Nautilus would allow me to get my head on straight again, to allow me to once again become the kind of man you deserve. I was so wrong to even consider…"

"You are the man I want and that I need, Killian" she interrupted him before he could continue to put himself down anymore. "Every part of you, flaws and all. I will always love you no matter what horrors from your past might come about. Because you are not that man. You haven't been for a long time. Not since you offered your ship and your services to us to help us get to Neverland so we could save Henry."

Upon arriving outside of their house, Emma and Killian both failed to notice Killian's shadow sitting up on the roof watching them until the entity flew down in front of them as it stared at them strangely, then flew off again through one of the windows Emma had left open a small crack earlier that day to let in some cool, fresh air. Both of them followed after the shadow, then stopped when it turned around to face them again once more while it stayed within the light so they could continue to see it.

"I think your shadow is trying to tell us something," Emma spoke again as she helped to guide Killian over and down onto the couch within their living room, then knelt down before him as she as she carefully began to pull back his jacket and open his shirt so she could get a look at his body for whatever wounds might be causing his discomfort after looking over the gash on his forehead as well.

While she did so, Killian answered, "Perhaps it's trying to ask you for your help. I've never been separated from my shadow before. I didn't realize we could become one again, but if anyone… aah!"

Once she finished pulling away his clothes that caused him to let out a small cry of pain, Emma understood why he was hurting so badly upon seeing numerous deep ugly bruises and severe lacerations all across his chest and sides as she gasped with concern, then she whispered, "Oh God, Killian. Why didn't you tell me how badly you were really hurting? I should have healed you earlier like I was going to do at my parents' loft."

"I didn't realize how badly those boys had beaten me until now," he replied quietly when he looked down upon himself for the first time as Emma was. "I must have blacked out for a short time before they shoved me up against that pole I was about to be put to death on by fire. All I could think of was that at least I had done one good thing before I died… as my shadow flew away to get to you with that piece of wood Tiger Lily said was a weapon you can use to help you defeat the Black Fairy."

"I knew it must have been important if you fought against all of those heathens to get it to me," the Savior responded sadly while she slowly and carefully began to heal him, taking another brief glance up at his shadow again as she did so. "Perhaps my powers won't just be able to heal only you. I'm going to try to reforge your bond. Hold still."

After his wounds vanished because of the light magic she poured into him, Emma raised one of her hands continuing to emit her powers as she pulled the shadow down and mended the tares made by Killian's hook that separated them to begin with in Neverland, then she leaned in again to kiss him again and said afterwards, "There. Now you're whole again. How do you feel?"

Killian tenderly kissed her hands and then answered, "I've never been better. Thank you, Emma."

"You know, this reminds me a little of Wendy from the Peter Pan story a little," she replied as she stood again and helped him up to stand with her. "In it, she sews Pan's shadow to him again with a needle and thread after he loses it when the children's dog rips it away from him as he tries to fly away before they can see him. Peter tries to using soap first, then begins to cry when he realizes he can't do it."

"That's ridiculous," he retorted oddly. "Neither of those things would ever work. And Pan was never one to cry or give up on anything."

Emma laughed, then she replied, "Yes… well it's not like J.M. Barrie had the knowledge that only someone with healing powers can bind a person back together with their shadow. J.M. Barrie, the author of Peter Pan. If only he knew just how wrong his story really was. You're certainly nothing like the Captain Hook he imagined. And neither was Pan. But enough about all of that. Now, what do you say we both go upstairs and take that nice, hot shower you were talking about earlier? I don't think my parents will mind that we're late, so long as we actually get there at some point tonight before the party's over."

Killian smiled as he pulled her into his arms and then seductively stated, "I was hoping you would say that."


	2. Chapter 2

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Two

"Emma, Killian… there you are!" Snow cried out enthusiastically as she ran over to the newly engaged couple when they finally walked in the now elegantly decorated diner a few hours later. "You two are late for your own party."

"I thought we were celebrating the curse over you and Dad being broken too," Emma replied as she and Killian allowed her mother to pull them into the center of the room where a number of others now surrounded them.

Before the older Princess could say anything, Killian leaned over to Emma as he whispered into her ear, "It appears this has become more of our celebration a bit sooner than you expected, Swan."

Both Snow and David laughed as David tenderly took his wife's hand, then she responded, "I know that I'm being overly excited. But Emma, this is your wedding we're talking about. The moment I learned I was having a baby girl, I dreamt of this day and while your father and I missed your first word, your first smile, your first steps… At least now neither of us are going to miss your wedding to your own true love. We're so very happy for you both. And Killian, David and I couldn't be happier that you're the man she chose for her."

"Snow's right," Charming continued in honesty as he reached out his hand to shake Killian's, then pulled the pirate Captain into a firm hug before quickly releasing him again. "I meant what I said earlier tonight. You're a changed man. A good man who loves our daughter more than anything else in this world. You even gave your life for her. I couldn't ask for any more than that. We're glad that you're back home."

"Thank you, mate," Killian answered, a little taken back by the Charmings' high praise and acceptance of him even though he's known for awhile that they had at long last. "It's good to be home again."

Emma raised a hand to the back of his head as she began to run her fingers through his hair and tightened her grip around his hook, then she spoke up again saying, "We're both happy that you'll be there for us when the day comes too, Mom and Dad. So how does it feel to be together again, and knowing that you'll be sleeping at the same time tonight when this is all over?"

Snow looked up at her husband as she rocked back on her heels, then took baby Neal from him into her arms and replied happily, "We feel great. Never happier. Actually, there have been times that we've been just as happy of course. Like when your brother was born, after we got him back Zelena of course. Like the day you were born until…"

"As nice as it is to walk down memory lane again as we always wind up doing at these kinds of things, I suggest we get this celebration under way," Regina interrupted snidely as she stepped forward, then nodded to Henry who turned to push a button on the juke box beside him to start the music. "Sorry, but we don't exactly have all night despite how good we all feel right now, as we all have things to do tomorrow in order to continue readying ourselves for the big battle coming up against you know who. Besides, I'm sure that the four of you are anxious to get back home… to celebrate a little on your own if you know what I mean."

"I think we all do, Regina," Emma responded awkwardly upon understanding exactly what it was she was implying, as she smiled over at her fiancé who was also grinning.

"To Emma and Killian!" Archie called out as he raised his glass of champagne passed around by Granny in a toast, in honor of the couple's engagement as did everyone else surrounding them. "Congratulations to you both."

The others followed suit as they cried in unison, "To Emma and Hook!"

August also congratulated the other couple they were all there to honor that evening as he shouted, "And to Snow and David! It's good to see both of you awake together again!"

"To Snow and David," everyone cried out as well.

"Thank you," David answered with sincerity. "We couldn't have gotten through this if it wasn't for all of you. Especially since it's because of you that the curse over our hearts was broken in the first place. Snow and I love and appreciate you all, more than you will ever know."

Snow quickly added, "We do. It was a most beautiful gesture and proof we really are a family that darkness will never split apart. Now, let's celebrate."

Finally everyone began to spread out to mingle, then Archie approached Emma and Killian while he said, "So, Killian. It looks like you resolved whatever it was you were afraid of before when you came into my office some time ago. Your worry about not being accepted, I mean."

"Aye, it appears that I have," he replied a little uncomfortably speaking of this in front of his fiancée and her parents until he realized the psychiatrist was only being kind. "All is well again. I also resolved my other worry about telling them the truth of the horrible thing I did in my past. I've you to thank for that, Cricket. Dr. Hopper. Thank you."

"You can call me Archie like everyone else here if you'd like," Archie responded as he gently patted the Captain's arm. "You needn't be so formal with me."

Killian nodded as he raised his glass to him and then stated, "Archie then."

Henry walked over to join his mothers, grandparents, Hook, and a few more of their friends as Emma was about to say something more until all of a sudden, a cloud of white smoke arose within the center of the room. To everyone's surprise, Ruby, Tinker Bell, and Mulan were all standing among them when the smoke dissipated, as the woman the storybooks called Red Riding Hood wore the silver slippers she had been given by Zelena during her brief time down in the Underworld.

Snow was the first to speak again as she asked, "Red? Mulan and Tinker Bell… What are you three doing here? Is everything all right in Oz?"

"We're fine, except that I really needed to see Granny," Ruby answered and then looked around her for her grandmother. "Is she…?"

"She's back in the kitchen I think," David quickly finished for her, then watched as Ruby took off to find the woman who raised and took care of her, her whole life.

Tinker Bell then continued, "There's a little more to why we've all come, but I'm sure it's nothing too bad. We've been hearing rumors of some big battle coming up, and Red mentioned something about having a bad feeling that something was going to happen to her grandmother as well as the rest of you. We all thought we'd come to make sure all of you were okay, while Dorothy stayed behind to remain with her people. I haven't been with them for very long myself. I arrived in Oz a few weeks ago to search for an old friend, but… It's really good to see all of you again. And it looks like you're having a party. What exactly are you celebrating?"

Snow smiled as she replied, "The breaking of yet another curse, and most importantly the engagement of our daughter to Killian."

"The two of you are getting married?" the Green Fairy questioned with disbelief, but with joy as well as she immediately pulled both of them into a hug. "That's wonderful! I'm just so happy for you. Congratulations!"

"Wait… Emma, you're marrying Captain Hook?" Mulan asked more curtly than she intended to sound.

The Savior looked over at the man she loved as he lowered his head in frustration upon her remark, then squeezed his arm reassuringly and immediately responded, "That's right, I forgot. The last time we all saw each other was when we fought against Hook and Cora at Lake Nostos. A lot's changed since then. Especially Hook. He isn't the villain that we thought he was and now he's going to be my husband. I love him."

Ruby then walked out of the kitchen with Granny's arms around her shoulders and she continued for Emma saying, "That's right. He's as much of a hero as Emma is. He even gave his life to save her and everyone else in this town. Welcome to Storybrooke, Mulan. It's as magical a place as Oz or the Enchanted Forest."

"Thank you, love," Killian answered as the girl in red wrapped her arms around him in a hug, then did the same to Emma, Snow, David, Henry, as well as a number of her other friends including Regina.

"You died?" Tink asked the man she's known longer than anyone around them has worryingly. "But how…?"

Emma took hold of Killian's hook and his arm again after all the hugs were given, then she replied for him, "We went down into the Underworld to bring him back. It didn't exactly work out as we planned, but he's alive and he's here."

Having grown a bit uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, Killian cleared his throat and then said to Emma quietly, "I think I'm going to go and get myself some punch, or whatever else it is Granny's serving for libations. I didn't even bother to bring my flask. Would you like something?"

"I'll have a glass of punch too," she responded, then watched him walk away before turning back to the new arrivals again.

"So, Granny told me that there's trouble here in town again, but she wouldn't tell me what's wrong," Ruby stated again in concern. "Please, tell me."

Snow reached out to rub her closest friend's arm in reassurance as she answered, "She just doesn't want to worry you anymore than she has to. But the truth is, we're fighting against the Black Fairy and the Dark One's evil son. She's dangerous. But we're going to defeat her just like we've beaten every other villain who's come to hurt us. Granny's going to be fine, Ruby. I promise."

Mulan then replied, "Well if you would like some extra help to fight against these villains, I would be more than happy to stay here for awhile. I still have my sword that deflects a witch's, or in this case, a dark fairy's magic. So I'm not afraid."

"We'd be more than happy to have you join us in our fight against her, Mulan," Snow responded again as she pulled the warrior into a hug, but quickly pulled away again upon sensing the other woman's discomfort. "But we wouldn't want you to put your life on hold in order to fight in a battle that isn't yours to fight. None of you."

"It's not like we're in the middle of anything important right now," Red retorted. "This is as much our fight as it is yours. If Dorothy needs us, we have a way of communicating. My slippers will get me home."

David spoke up again saying, "There are plenty of rooms at Granny's for the three of you, although I'll bet that Red will be staying with you, Granny?"

The old woman sternly answered, "Of course Ruby will be staying with me. Right in her old room. I knew she'd come back someday, so I didn't bother to rent it out to anyone or to change anything in it."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to," her granddaughter replied as Killian finally walked back over to them with a drink for Emma in his hand, while Henry and Regina joined them as well. "Wow, Henry. You've gotten big since the last time I saw you."

"And he's even come into his own powers," Emma responded as Killian used his hook to tap against the teenager's chest pompously. "He's become the Author."

The three women who haven't been in Storybrooke for some time, or ever, looked at the others in confusion while the Green Fairy asked, "Who, or what is the Author? Is it a title then?"

Regina smiled nervously, but not wanting to draw any more attention the fact that her son's powers have begun to take control of him, she proudly answered, "Yes. A very important one. They're in charge of writing and recording all of our stories for posterity. To witness them as they occur."

"Well… way to go, kiddo," Red replied as she reached out to pat his cheek, him having become too tall for her to really mess with his hair like she used to do when he was much smaller than her.

"Mary Margaret, do you think you could take me over to see Aurora and Phillip?" Mulan then asked nervously. "I'd like to see them again and since I don't see them here right now…"

Snow smiled as she responded, "Of course I'll take you to see them, but it might be best to wait until tomorrow. Aurora's pregnant again with a little girl this time and so they're not here tonight. They've been going to bed earlier than usual. And by the way, you can call me Snow again. Mary Margaret is the woman I was when we were cursed. But she's not me."

The warrior smiled and then answered, "Thank you, Snow."

"You're welcome," the Princess spoke again. "Now, let's enjoy this party."

"Would you honor me with a dance, Swan?" Killian asked charmingly as he reached out his hand to Emma, then bowed before her.

The Savior smiled as she took his hand in her own and allowed him to pull her close to him, then together they began to dance to the slow song that had begun over the juke box, while David followed his friend's lead and did the same with his own wife. _Everything I Do, I Do It For You_ by Brian Adams. Violet stood from where she had been sitting to dance with Henry.

Everyone watched as these three couples danced and when the music changed to a more lively song, _Let's Stay Together_ by Al Green, Ruby took the lead as she jumped out onto the dance floor as Tinker Bell, Snow, David, Emma, Killian, the dwarfs, and August all joined in with her, along with Regina, Henry, and Violet.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Three

Meanwhile…

Zelena poofed herself and her daughter Robin into town and then walked the rest of the way to Granny's where she knew everyone was celebrating the two events. She had surprisingly been invited to join them by David and Snow after she had been there to try to help rid them of their curse despite her ongoing feud with Regina. However, as she stood outside of the diner while she looked in through the window watching everyone enjoying themselves, the former Wicked Witch froze upon trying to decide whether or not to go inside.

She was about to turn away and return home until Belle walked up from behind her as she quietly asked, "Having a difficult time deciding if you're going to go inside or not? Believe me, I know the feeling. I was invited myself, but I'm not entirely certain I'm really welcome in there, with all I've done to try to protect and save my son. These are my own fears of course."

The woman from Oz looked over at her and then sat down at one of tables outside across from the beauty as she stated, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Why would a goody goody like you be afraid that you're not welcome among the rest of the heroes?"

"Well, as of late I've done some things that I never thought I would even consider doing even if it has all been done for the sake of my son," the younger red haired woman answered despondently. "I've allowed Rumple to do terrible things so that Gideon wouldn't have to and a part of me even has condoned his actions. To make matters worse, I think that I've begun to have feelings for him all over again. After the things he's done…"

"I understand that one more than I care to admit," Zelena replied in frustration as Belle moved her chair so that she was sitting beside the other woman, then leaned over to be able to look more closely at the baby in her arms and began to play with her. "After all, I used to want to be the woman in his life too. I can't believe I was actually jealous of my sister's doppelganger for making advances at him a few weeks ago, and long ago too. I'm not sure what the hell is wrong with me. I don't like Rumpelstiltskin. I never really have. The only real man I've ever loved was… well, Hades. And why that is, I'll never understand either. I was a fool for believing his lies."

Belle smiled at her sadly as she responded, "You and me both. I mean with Rumple and me. But at least your daughter is here with you right now. My child has become a grown man and another villain just like his father. I missed everything with him. I do get the sense that Gideon loves me and that he is not really all evil like that terrible, vile woman he follows so loyally. But I can't explain why he's doing all this either. The Black Fairy must have some kind of power over him. But I'm afraid that I'm going to lose him once and for all. Not to mention myself in the process."

Zelena turned away to look down at the baby in her arms as she answered, "I'm not a good person to turn to for advice. You know that almost better than anyone else here in Storybrooke. But I know that if anyone ever threatened my daughter, I'd kill them. And if Robin was ever taken away from me, I would do whatever it takes to get her back and then I'd kill whoever stole her from me. If becoming a villain is the cost of saving your son, wouldn't you sacrifice your high morals to do it?"

"I'm not so sure, honestly," she replied worryingly. "I mean, of course I would do anything for him. But to become all I've condemned Rumple for ever since we met all those years ago, short of becoming the Dark One…"

"You were the one who said you've begun to give into the man more than you ever used to," the witch interrupted her before she could finish, then stood up again as she was about to leave without going is to join the other in their celebration. "Look, you and I are miserable because we're both stuck living the lives that are the opposite of each other. You fear that you're beginning to turn evil against your instincts, while I'm fighting to remain wicked because of Regina's deeply rooted disdain for me, even though there's a part of me that wishes to become a part of her life. And so I can give Robin a better life than I ever had. Honestly, I'm not so sure what I am anymore, other than I'm neither wicked nor a hero. But if you really want to save Gideon and remain true to yourself… I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that we'll have to be done here now. That's all I can really tell you because it's all I know. Talk to Regina, or Emma, or the entire Charming family for all I care. Except, if you really feel that Gideon's under the Black Fairy's magic, then prove it. And don't waste your time whining to me about it."

Before Zelena could poof herself back to her farmhouse, Mulan stepped outside of Granny's for some fresh air as her eyes fell upon both Belle and the witch who had nearly succeeded in killing her friends not that long ago in Oz, then the warrior put her hand over the hilt of her sword as she approached them with caution and spoke to the villain curtly saying, "I didn't think I would ever see you again, especially here in this town. Belle, are you alright?"

The beauty stood up as well and walked towards her old friend as she assuredly responded, "Yes. I'm fine, Mulan. Please don't hurt her. Zelena isn't the same villain she was whenever the last time I'm assuming you met her. In fact, I don't believe she's a villain at all anymore."

"You mean she's just like the rest of the villains in this town?" the dark haired woman asked skeptically. "I just saw Captain Hook inside, along with the Evil Queen. Hook is marrying the Savior and now the Wicked Witch who terrorized the people of Oz is here as well. I'm finding it a little hard to believe that three of the Enchanted Forest's worst villains have really found refuge and peace right here in this strange town, and that they're all no longer a threat."

"Actually, the Dark One is here as well, though he isn't so much as a changed man as the others are," Zelena answered snidely. "And I think Belle's just being a little too kind, or naïve about who or what I am. If it makes you feel any better, there are also plenty of villains here who haven't changed at all, who are all locked away in their own private prison cells where they can't hurt us any longer. Then there's the Black…"

As she slowly took her gloved hand from off of her sword, Mulan cut the other woman off as she said, "The Black Fairy. We already know about her and the Dark One's son. So long as nothing more comes about, I'm staying here to help you all fight against them, along with Red and Tinker Bell as well."

Belle looked through the large window that saw into the diner and saw the beautiful red cloak she knew Ruby always wore, as well as the Green Fairy standing beside her, then she stepped forward to pull the warrior in for a hug as the others inside had while she replied, "It will be wonderful to catch up with the three of you. It's really good to see you again, Mulan. It's good to see bright faces in the face of the dangers we're currently up against."

"Yes, that's about what Snow and the others inside have said," she stated. "What do you say we head in? I only stepped out to try to get my head back on straight. A lot has changed. It's a bit overwhelming. But I'm glad I'm here."

"I'm glad too," the meeker woman responded, then turned back to Zelena before following after the warrior. "Things have been pretty bleak around here for awhile now. Or at least they have been until tonight. This celebration is important, so we can all be reminded to have hope amongst the darkness. I hope you decide to come in too. Thank you, Zelena."


	4. Chapter 4

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Four

When the celebration ended around one o'clock in the morning, Regina left with Henry as the two of them escorted Violet home since her father had left the diner a bit earlier so he could be up early to take care of his animals in the stables. Granny gave out rooms to both Tinker Bell and Mulan, then she and Ruby went home after cleaning up what remained of the food and decorations with David's and Snow's help. They also returned home to their loft with Neal. All the others filed out throughout the evening.

Emma and Killian left Granny's a little before one, having offered to help clean up with her parents. However, Snow quickly ushered them out, practically pushing them to go home so they could be alone with one another for the rest of the night. The newly engaged couple didn't try to argue with her.

However, before they went home, they walked down to the harbor so Killian could check in on the Jolly Roger, not having seen his ship since he was trapped in the other realms. When he had to make another deal with Black Beard to trade his ship again with the hope of getting back to Emma, it made Killian miss his ship that much more.

"Are you worried that Black Beard's going to find his way to Storybrooke in order to make good on your trade?" Emma asked after Killian had finished explaining to her about having to make the deal with him for another magic bean that led him to nowhere except nearly to his death.

"Well, unless he has another magic bean stashed on him somewhere or he can manage to find his way out of Neverland another way, I doubt it," he responded, with more conviction than he really felt. "He may have made his way off the island after hitting me over the head to steal the boat, but he isn't clever enough to fight off the many other terrors such as mermaids that Pan's realm has to offer. But then Black Beard is also resilient. I don't know, Emma. I just know that he'll do whatever it takes to steal the Jolly Roger away from me. And to humiliate me."

As they began walking along the docks once they stepped off of the gangplank, Emma put her arm beneath his left and took hold of his hook while they walked, then she spoke up again saying, "You've told me how you winded up getting caught by the Lost Boys we left behind on that island when we left it, Killian. But you haven't yet told me how you felt when you were about to be killed. And don't tell me that your only thoughts were about me. I know that too, but…"

Killian stopped her as he brusquely replied, "I was terrified. My thoughts were indeed of you, Emma. But the moment when they forced me up against that stake amongst the firewood and approached me with their torches in hand, I believed then that I was going to die… when for the first time in my life I truly wanted to live for the right reasons, and not for vengeance."

"Oh, Killian…" she whispered sadly, staring deeply into his eyes as she gently caressed the right side of his face until she finally leaned into him to kiss him on his lips again while Killian eagerly reciprocated his feelings for her as well.

"Such a sweet and tender moment," a woman's voice suddenly chided cruelly as Emma and Killian turned their heads to find the Black Fairy standing before them. "What a shame that I have to interrupt. Congratulations on finally waking up your poor mommy and daddy from their eternal slumber, Emma. You really must be quite relieved."

Killian prepared to put himself in harm's way should the true villain threatening Emma's life make an attack against her as he stepped forward to look the Black Fairy head on while Emma immediately grabbed his arm in order to keep him with her and the Black Fairy chortled subtly, then she continued, "And to have your now fiancé back in your arms as well. I have to admit, I certainly underestimated the true love the two of you share for one another."

The Savior glared at the other woman as she curtly answered, "True love is far more powerful than anything you could ever do to us."

"Yes, you've all certainly showed as much earlier tonight," the villainess responded coolly, when Ruby, Mulan, and Tinker Bell all swiftly came running towards their friends upon seeing the threat the dark fairy posed after they left the bed and breakfast Ruby's grandmother also owned to search the town for such dangers, until the Black Fairy swiftly froze them in place with a simple flick of her wrist. "I'm afraid this moment has been reserved for the Savior and her pirate only, darlings. Now, where was I? Oh yes… Such a beautiful gesture this entire town has shown for your King and Queen. Especially you, Captain. You were so eager to risk falling into a sleeping curse forever when you stepped forward before everyone else to take a drink. And after you finally returned home from your little adventure."

"That's because both of Emma's parents were willing to sleep forever just so their daughter could save me," he steadfastly replied as he lowered his hand down to the hilt of his sword worn at his side, but didn't yet pull it from its sheath. "I owe them more than I'll ever be able to repay."

The Black Fairy slowly began to pace a little while she teased snidely, "You should really begin to think about your own wellbeing for a change, rather than always putting everyone else first. Haven't you learned yet that it's bad for your health?"

Having grown tired of the villain's taunting, Hook's eyes darkened while he struggled to hold on to his anger as he coldly said, "I looked after my own wellbeing for over two hundred years and because I did, I became a man I no longer recognized. A man I despised. It's thanks to Emma and her parents that I can finally say I'm happy with the man I've become. Why I've finally been able to forgive myself for all the vile things I've done in my long life."

"Such a touching sentiment," the Black Fairy stated, feeling sickened by his proclamation and even more so when Emma tightened her embrace on Killian's arm by way of amplifying her love for him to give him strength while he continued to stand against the dark creature. "But a very foolish one. You weren't supposed to make it home, Captain Hook. At least not until I have succeeded in in killing the Savior you love so much."

"You won't get near her to hurt her," Killian answered furiously as he finally drew his sword upon sensing her threat was coming to a climax, while Emma moved to stand beside him with her hands raised and their friends continued to fight against the dark fairy's magic. "I'll protect Emma with all the strength I possess. Enough talk."

The Black fairy laughed more fiendishly than before and then she responded, "I admire your bravado. I really do. But it's wasted on the likes of me, Killian. But on to the reason I'm really here. I understand you've met someone when you wound up in Neverland while trying to get back home to your beloved. I know that Tiger Lily gave you part of the one weapon which the Savior here can use to try to defeat me. I'm going to be needing it back, as it belongs to me."

Emma finally spoke again saying firmly, "If you think we're just going to hand it over to you, you're crazier than we thought, lady. Forget it."

"That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say," the other woman replied smugly.

Before either of the heroes could react, Gideon suddenly appeared directly behind Killian as the hooded figure thrust his hand into his back and forcefully ripped out his heart, causing Killian to drop his blade while he screamed out in anguish. Emma immediately caught him before he could collapse all the way to the ground as he struggled to breathe.

"Killian!" she cried out fearfully as he struggled to breathe against his pain. "No! I've got you."

 _But he could barely hear the woman he loved at that moment when all his old memories from having his heart ripped out from his chest once before, came flooding back to Killian's mind as he heard Gold's voice in his head while the Crocodile said in a calm frustration,_ _"I may not have the Savior, pirate. But I assure you, today won't be a complete loss. I need to fill that hat with power, yes, but that was only part of the equation. Because I need something else, a secret ingredient, one I didn't know about... Until an associate clued me in. A heart."_

 _Hook glared at his oldest enemy as he answered snidely, "Well, if you need my help procuring it, know the only help I give you is with your demise."_

 _"Oh, you're gonna help me, all right," Gold responded._

 _"Ah," the bound man scoffed in disbelief._

 _Rumpelstiltskin slowly inched towards his captive while he continued, "You see, this spell is gonna finally separate me from the dagger so it no longer holds power over me. But to cast it... I need the heart of someone special, someone who knew me before the dagger... Before I was the Dark One. Unfortunately, everyone who fits that description is already dead, but one still lives."_

 _Killian struggled again against the gate behind him to try to free himself from the hose that bound him to it while he muttered fearfully, "No. No!"_

 _"Yes," the Dark One simply stated as he stood inches apart from Killian, then mockingly continued to taunt him. "As luck would have it, dearie, you're my oldest friend."_

 _"Aah!" the two hundred year old screamed painfully when Gold suddenly ripped out Hook's heart from his chest when he plunged his hand in, then pulled back out a few seconds later while he held the vital glowing organ in front of Killian as if to gloat about what he had just done as the Crocodile sneered. "Get on with it, then. Just do it."_

 _Gold cruelly retorted with glee, "Oh, no. I promised you we'd have some fun first. You're gonna do everything I say because you're my puppet now. You're gonna find another way to fill that hat with the power it needs. And then? Then I'll kill you."_

"I'm sorry," Gideon callously whispered, still holding the glowing heart in his hand, then he vanished again as the hold over Tinker Bell, Ruby, and Mulan finally faded, allowing them to rush over to help their friends while the Black Fairy simply began to laugh again at the scene before her.

Once she finished laughing as Gideon appeared at his own master's side and handed the heart over to her, the Black Fairy continued to stare at the Savior and her true love while she spoke again saying coldly, "I tried to be merciful when I simply banished your love to any of the worlds far from here, Emma. You were apart, but at least he was alive. The two of you couldn't just leave well enough alone. You had to go and make me angry enough to where I was forced to hurt you both like this. Though I must say, this really is far more satisfying to me."

Emma allowed Tink and Ruby to take Killian from her as the Savior then stood up against the Black Fairy and said angrily, "If you crush his heart, so help me…"

"Oh no," she interrupted. "You have no idea what I'm capable of yet, Savior. Do you really think crushing his heart is the worst possible fate that I can impose upon him? I'd say it would be more of a mercy than a cruel act. I doubt Captain Hook would want to live another two hundred years, or even sixty once I kill you, Emma. But no. You see, I could easily crush his heart like my son tried to do some time ago. Yet if I did, you could tear out your own and split it in half as your mother did for your father, as you planned to do for Killian down in the Underworld. Thank goodness that didn't work out for either of you. Or I could use your boyfriend… sorry, your fiancé, to hurt as many other people you love and I can only imagine how devastated you both would feel, especially him. But then I have Gideon here to do that for me and Rumple already tried this once when he held possession over it before. He just failed in his endeavors because of his own foolish sentiments. No, what I have planned for your love is far worse for him and should you force my hand…"

"Ah!" Killian cried out again as the Black Fairy began to squeeze his heart in her hand by way of reiterating her power over him and to cause him more pain than she already had.

While Tink and Ruby tightened their grips on their friend in effort to help him the only way they could and Emma looked down at him with fear in her eyes until she swiftly turned back to the dark fairy to find that she was suddenly face to face with her as they were now only inches apart, the Savior glared at the villain being unable to do anything except to listen when she maliciously continued, "You won't hardly recognize him as the man you love anymore, but as nothing more than an empty shell void of all emotion and feeling. There are more ways to sever true love and I've discovered the cruelest way of all, Emma. And it isn't death. If you force me to enact the spell over his heart, that is all you will have left of him. An empty shell. Bring me back the piece of the wand your lover managed to deliver to you by his shadow. Or he will suffer this far worse fate than even your own. You have 'til midnight tomorrow night to decide whether his love for you and yours for him is worth the small chance you've been given to defeat me, or not."

Killian struggled to rise from within the others' arms as he tried to protest against the fairy's ultimatum weakly, "Don't… don't do it, Em… Emma. You can't…"

"How can I trust that you'll actually keep up your end of our deal and give me back his heart?" Emma shouted angrily, trying to ignore Killian's plea as the other woman stepped back and then started to walk away while Gideon stepped alongside her again to follow. "What's to stop you from just crushing his heart anyway?"

"You will just have to wait and see, won't you?" the Black Fairy replied smugly when she turned around to look at her again. "Oh… and one more thing. If any of you try to come after me before midnight tomorrow night in hope of stealing his heart back, you will both regret it, I assure you. Until then…"

With that being said, the Black Fairy and Gideon both vanished in clouds of smoke leaving Emma and the other heroes behind, then Emma grumbled to herself, "What is it about fairies that make them obsessed with midnight deadlines?"

Emma finally snapped out of her anger toward the real villain trying to kill her and she immediately rushed back to Killian's side, then knelt down so she could pull him into her arms while Mulan holstered her sword again and stepped forward as she stated in concern, "I'm so sorry, Emma. If I could have attacked her… With Hook's heart in her possession I was worried that…"

"There was nothing you could have done," Emma cut the warrior off before she could finish while Killian sat up again without too much effort, holding his hand over his chest as if to feel for his heart he knew wasn't inside of him any longer. "Killian, I…"

"I'm alright," he answered gently before she could try to apologize for failing to stop Gideon from attacking him, until his eyes darkened again when he finally turned his head to look over at her with concern and resolution. "But you have to lock me up, Swan."

She looked at him strangely as she asked in confusion, "What? I'm not going to lock you up in our jail. Killian, I can't…"

With even more determination, Hook responded, "I don't mean in one of the cells at the sheriff's station. There's a chance I can break out. I've broken out of many brigs in my past. You need to lock me inside one of the cells beneath the hospital. If you do that, then hopefully the Black Fairy can't use me to hurt anyone. I can't do that again."

"You won't," Emma immediately replied strongly as she took his face in her hands to keep him looking at her before he could turn away. "You're stronger than she is, even without your heart in your chest. I know you are. You fought against Gold before, when you tried to warn me that morning we helped Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff return home. You grabbed my arm."

"I could only fight him for a few seconds," Killian answered. "And she's more powerful than even the Dark One is. This is the only way, Emma. Please."

She shook her head as she looked between the other three women surrounding them, then back at him and responded stubbornly, "No! I can't… I won't do that to you. There is always another way, Killian."

Tinker Bell knelt down again as she finally spoke up saying, "There may be something more I can do to help. If I can just talk with Regina, we can probably come up with a solution in case the Black Fairy does try to use him against us."

"Actually, I think I might know of someone who can help us," Ruby quickly added when a thought suddenly donned on her. "But he's back in Oz. If I leave right now, I can be back soon with him in tow. He's a wizard. Surely there's something he can do to try to sever the control this fairy now has over Hook."

"There aren't many wizards I trust, with the exception of the one who used to live in Camelot," Emma replied worryingly, as she took his hand in her own and kissed it before leaning in to kiss his lips. "But if you trust that he can really do something to help us, then I'm willing to try anything. Please, just hurry. And thank you, Red."

She nodded as she then clicked her heels together and after the third time, Ruby disappeared. Tinker Bell and Emma stood themselves, then helped Killian to his own feet. Emma wrapped her arms around his waist to help to keep him steady for a moment and continued to hold him as she finally poofed them and Mulan back to their home. Killian then pulled away from her and slowly made his way over to sit on the couch, as Emma pulled out her phone to make a call to both her parents and Regina despite the lateness of the hour.

While she was on the phone, Killian looked up at Mulan as he said quietly, "Back when we were in the Enchanted Forest together… Emma told me she had asked you to cut down the beanstalk if she didn't make it back by a certain time because you were the only one who could. I need you to make the same kind of decision now if it comes to it. I need you to do whatever it takes to stop me if the Black Fairy orders me to hurt anyone. Even kill me. Can you do that for me?"

The warrior from the Orient nodded sadly and then she answered, "Only if it comes down to that. I promise. You really aren't the same man you were back then. It's good to get to know the real you, Captain. I just wish it wasn't like this."

"Don't worry," Tink quickly retorted. "None of that is going to be necessary."

"I hope you're right, love," Killian stated when he turned to the Green Fairy as well. "Not a word of this to Emma."


	5. Chapter 5

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Five

Deep within the mines below Storybrooke…

Upon returning after her first real attack against the Savior and the man she loved, the Black Fairy laughed while she stared at the glowing red heart in her hands, then said haughtily, "Well that was a lot more fun than I even imagined it would be. I have to say, it's a lot less black than I would have thought. Don't you think so, Gideon? Especially for a man with over two hundred years of villainy behind him."

The young man whose heart she also possessed kept his eyes on the dark fairy as he replied aloofly, "I suppose trying to be a hero after all that time counts for something."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she answered when she turned her gaze to him, then walked over to an old crypt that stood within the center of the tunnel she had transformed into her private sanctuary so long as she remained in Storybrooke. "What a pity that all his efforts will end up being in vain."

"What exactly are you planning to do with the Captain's heart?" Gideon asked as she used her magic to pry off the lid and looked down inside the tomb where human remains had been laid to rest and buried. "After you use it to get the Savior to hand over that piece of the wand of course. Is whoever this is someone important to you?"

The fairy kept her eyes on the body while she responded, "Would I really bother unearthing a tomb belonging to someone worthless? This man has been down here for some time and only my real son knows of its existence. Because Rumple put him here. Everyone else here in this insipid little town are blissfully unaware. He's the only man I've ever loved. My husband, Malcom. And your grandfather. I plan on doing exactly as I told Emma I would do with her pirate's heart, but then I'm going use it to squeeze out enough blood so I can open up a portal to the Underworld thanks to Hook having been there and back. Hades may be dead, but there's still a way to return one from the dead so long as you have the proper ingredients needed to do so."

When she finished, she turned back to the crypt and leaned over the remains while she began to stroke what was left of the corpse's cheekbone, then whispered softly, "It won't be long now, my love. Soon we will finally be reunited and together we will make all of those who wronged us pay."

"I'm afraid you're a little late for that, mother," Gold retorted as he suddenly appeared before the woman who gave birth to him, then gave him up when he was only a baby. "After you abandoned me, Papa was hardly a father. Then he abandoned me too. But I didn't come here to get into all of that. Clearly you've been keeping an eye on me while you've been trapped within the dark realm. Which is how you knew where to find his remains. But you couldn't have seen what went down within the Underworld. Because if you could, you would know bringing him back from the dead is quite impossible. Would you like to see why?"

"What are you talking about?" the Dark One's mother asked coldly while she glared at her son.

It was then Rumple flicked his wrist to summon one of his crystal orbs into his hand as he raised it up for the Black Fairy and his own son to observe, used his magic to recall his memory of what on between him and his father before he killed the demon, and smugly replied, "Watch and see."

 _The crystal became clear as they all saw Malcolm in the form of_ _Peter Pan as he was standing in front of one of the pawnshop's windows before turning back to Rumple while he spoke up again saying, "It's nearly time. We should go. We don't want to miss our ticket home."_

 _"Now... are you ready?" the older looking man in appearance asked as he pulled out another heart within his possession._

 _"Yes," Pan simply stated and then grasped the Dark One's arm in a fond embrace. "Thank you, son."_

 _Gold answered, "Pleasure's all mine, Papa."_

 _All of a sudden, he pushed the glowing heart into Pan's chest and within a matter of seconds the man who had been transformed back into a child began to pants in pain and leaned on his son for support as he cried, "Wait, something... wait, something's wrong."_

 _"Does it feel different than you remembered?" the triumphant villain asked snidely, knowing exactly what was about to happen._

 _"What's happening?" Peter questioned again and then coughed as he struggled against the pain in his chest. "What did you do?"_

 _Rumpelstiltskin continued, "That wasn't really Robin Hood's heart I put inside you. I knew you or your shadow could be watching. Whilst you were otherwise distracted, I returned Robin's heart to him."_

 _The demon child asked, "What did you put in me?"_

 _"A wine-skin I glamoured, filled with water... from the River of Souls," his son responded cruelly after he chuckled._

 _"No," Pan replied in angry disbelief. "Why?"_

 _Gold answered, "Villains don't get happy endings, Papa. And I'm here to make sure you never get yours."_

 _The Dark One pushed his father down to the floor and watched him suffer eagerly, then after a few more moments of the other villain panting in pain, Pan slowly began to disappear when he turned into the green waters that floated away as Gold said with finality, "Goodbye, Papa. For good this time."_

"You murdered him a second time," the Black Fairy grumbled after the memory faded from within the crystal and turned again to face her son as he made the orb disappear.

"Indeed I did," he responded. "And I'm afraid the River of Lost Souls… is a river of magic that turns every soul into nothing more than mindless, tortured shells. Father deserved such a fate, for despising me so much that he would abandon me as you did. If I could condemn you as easily as I did him, I would. But perhaps what I'm about to do now will be enough."

Finally, Rumple ignited a fireball, but before the Black Fairy could stop him, he hurled the flame into the crypt and set his father's remains ablaze as the villainess angrily cried out, "I promise I will make you pay for what you've just done. You may be my son, Rumple. And I may not want to see you die like the Savior and the rest of these heroes, but I have no problem with teaching you a lesson about what happens when you cross me."

He smiled at her smugly and disappeared again within black smoke, then Gideon spoke up again saying, "It looks like you're going to have to work that much harder to bring the Dark One over to your side, mother. That is of course if you still plan to?"

"Of course I do," the dark fairy sated coldly as she squeezed the pirate's heart still in her hands out of frustration, carefully enough not to crush it into dust. "He is my son after all. By the end of this battle, he will join me. Unlike you, my traitorous son. Don't think I didn't hear you apologize to Emma and Hook when you ripped his heart from his chest. Or that I don't know it was you who left one flower behind for Emma and her mother to find so that the Savior could bring her pirate back home. Rumple is not the only one who will pay."

"Do as you will," the boy retorted, then walked away dejectedly without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Six

After she got off of the phone with Regina, Emma looked between the Green Fairy and Mulan who quietly left the room upon seeing that their friend wanted a few minutes alone with the man she loved before the others could arrive, then she walked over to where Killian was still sitting on their couch while he appeared to be staring down at his hand and hook within his lap despondently and she slowly knelt down before him as she laid her hands over his own and squeezed it gently.

"We're going to get your heart back," the Savior whispered as she then reached up to his face to caress his right cheek when he didn't look at her right away. "I won't let anything happen to you again. I…"

"Don't promise me what you don't really know," he interrupted curtly and then immediately pulled her in closer as he laid his hand over the back of her head so that he could kiss her forehead. "I apologize for my boorishness, Emma. Of course, I'm not upset with you. I only fear what that dark fairy could make me do. The last time a villain possessed my heart, I trapped Blue and the rest of the fairies inside the Dark One's bloody hat. I almost kidnapped Henry for him so that Gold could take your son and Belle far away from here while the Snow Queen's curse destroyed the rest of you. Had it not been for the boy's brilliance with the marbles…"

Emma cut him off as she answered quickly, "We've been over this. That wasn't you, Killian. I told you on the day of that party we had to celebrate the Snow Queen's and Gold's defeat then, that you had a mark in the hero column. I meant what I said then and you're even that much more of a hero now, Killian. You said it yourself just tonight. Maybe not in those words, but you were finally able to say that you're happy with the man you've become. That you've forgiven yourself. Don't allow this to change all that so suddenly. Not now that we're finally getting married."

Killian raised his head to look into her eyes and then responded, "Of course. You're right, love. I just can't believe this is happening again."

"If anyone's to blame other than the Black Fairy herself, it's me," she replied sadly. "I should have placed a protection spell over your heart when I first returned it to you after Belle stepped in to save you. I'm so sorry it didn't cross my mind, but I won't make that mistake again. And we will stop that fairy witch."

"How could I have ever doubted you?" Killian answered quietly, then leaned forward to kiss her again when their front door opened and both of Emma's parents walked inside, then rushed over to their daughter and her fiancé in concern.

While Mulan and Tinker Bell both walked back in with them, Snow was the first to speak upon their arrival saying worryingly, "Your father and I got here as soon as we could. Are you both alright? You only told us that the Black Fairy attacked you. What happened?"

Emma rose up again to her feet after she patted Killian's knee, then she turned to them and responded, "Take it easy, Mom. We're oaky. Kind of. Not really. But we'll explain everything once Regina gets here too. I'd rather not have to repeat it all again."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," the town's Mayor replied when she suddenly poofed in among them, swiping away the purple smoke that surrounded her as she did so, then walked over to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the couch while Emma sat down closely beside Killian and took his hand in her own again. "I'm sorry it took me longer to get here than your magicless parents. I was trying to convince Henry to get off of his Xbox and go to bed. So, the Black Fairy finally made a real attack against you now that she's arrived here in Storybrooke?"

"It wasn't me she attacked," Emma answered curtly. "It was Killian. She's taken his heart."

As Snow also sat down next to her daughter while David remained standing before them along with Mulan and Tinker Bell, he asked, "You mean, like Gold stole his heart when the Snow Queen was in town? But how? I would have thought you'd have placed a protection spell…"

Killian quickly interrupted, "Gideon appeared behind me and ripped it from my chest before anyone could stop him, because she kept us distracted by her long winded taunting. As for the protection spell, we've already been through this. We never thought this would happen again. A protection spell wasn't necessary at the time."

"Hook's right," Regina responded disconcertingly. "The odds that this would happen twice to one person… But then again the Black Fairy and Gold are mother and son, both born from the same twisted cloth so to speak. Not to mention the fact that Hook is the Savior's true love. Of course she was going to use him to hurt you, Emma."

"Well… the Black Fairy clearly doesn't plan to crush his heart yet," Snow replied in frustration while she tiredly rubbed her fingers over one of her eyes. "That's a good sign. But did she say why she stole it or what she wants?"

Emma looked over at Killian again as she tightened her grip on his hand, then turned back to the others surrounding them and answered, "She wants the piece of wand Killian's shadow brought to us. What else?"

Regina shrugged and then responded, "She must be getting worried now that we've got an advantage over her now."

"She doesn't actually plan to crush his heart at all because she has something worse in mind," the Savior continued angrily. "She's discovered a spell that can sever our true love by draining him of all emotion and feeling if she succeeds in casting her spell over his heart. Have you ever heard of such a spell, Regina?"

"Believe me, if I had, don't you think that I would have used it on your parents?" the former Evil Queen retorted, then she digressed again to keep their conversation on track. "Sorry. Old habits. But no, I'm afraid that I haven't. I always knew that death wasn't the only way to sever true love. However, I never found a different way and if the Black Fairy's telling the truth, it's bad. We all know how powerful true love is and any spell with the power to break it must be equally as strong, if not more so. Should she succeed…"

Emma stopped her as she cut in stating curtly, "She won't."

She looked into Killian's eyes as she added more unwaveringly, "We can't let her. I want to marry Killian and for us to be able to spend the rest of our lives together for as long as it's possible. Sixty or seventy years."

"And that's exactly what you both will have," Snow replied when she pulled her daughter and Killian both into a hug. "There's got to be something we can do that the Black Fairy will never suspect."

"How long did the Black Fairy say we had to deliver her the weapon?" David questioned.

Tinker Bell quickly spoke for them as she answered, "Until midnight tomorrow… tonight I guess. Ruby's returned to Oz to try to find someone she thinks might be of some help to Killian. If we can find a way to take away the Black Fairy's control over him, then at least she won't be able to use him to hurt anyone between now and then."

Mulan continued, "She hasn't been gone all that long, but hopefully she knows exactly where to find him and that she'll be able to convince him to come."

"Is this person a friend of yours?" Regina asked skeptically as she stood up, having grown restless from sitting.

"I've never met him," the Green Fairy responded.

The warrior from the Orient quickly replied, "But I have. Honestly, I don't trust him and neither does Ruby really. Except that he does have magic and we've seen him do a few miraculous deeds. He saved the life of a scarecrow who lost his brain, removed a curse from a man who was turned into tin, and gave courage back to a cowardly lion."

David looked at Mulan with confusion as he answered, "This man sounds pretty wonderful. If he's really done all that, then why don't you trust him?"

"Because we suspect that he's a fake," she retorted sternly. "Dorothy says that he really shouldn't be trusted, but she won't tell either of us why. Something about a promise she made to him."

"Well, let's hope he's willing and able to help us," Snow responded as she and Emma finally moved to stand beside Regina, then pulled Killian up to his feet as well, when the Charmings and the Queen prepared to leave again not knowing if Ruby would be returning soon or not.

All of a sudden, Killian screamed and doubled over in pain upon feeling the Black Fairy's rage from where she stood squeezing his heart within the dwarf tunnels, then collapsed to the floor before anyone could catch him. Emma cried out his name in fear as she pulled him into her arms and fell to the floor beside him to try to help him. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the pain lessened until it disappeared as sudden as it came. When Emma and her parents were helping him to stand again, another smoke cloud appeared and revealed Ruby and the mysterious wizard she had left to find.

Emma stared at the stranger in shock until she finally whispered, "Walsh?"

In as much surprise upon seeing her too, he uttered, "Emma."


	7. Chapter 7

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Seven

Belle lay in her bed fast asleep since she returned to Maurice's home after the celebration at Granny's earlier that night. Most of her friends stayed until it ended well after midnight, while she left a few hours before that. As much as she had been enjoying herself and understood how much she needed a chance to escape from her worries over her son and her husband, by eleven the red haired beauty knew she had had enough. And because she was still struggling with her feelings for Rumple, she was staying with her father upon being uncomfortable with monopolizing Killian's ship any longer.

Her room was silent and dark as she slept, with the exception of the moonlight shining in through the window before her. It was just how she liked it as the light from the moon could soothe her despite even some of her worst fears and worries, except for those that were consuming her now.

However, the light wasn't all that entered her room that night. Gideon appeared above her as his body blocked the light shining down on his mother. Upon doing so, he watched as her body subconsciously shifted at the loss and it reminded the young man who was a slave to the Black Fairy that he didn't have long before the evil woman would realize he was missing and order him back to her side.

Gideon pulled out a small vile from beneath his robe and glanced at the white sparkling dust contained inside, then poured a little into his hand before finally tossing it gently into her face and into his own in hope of having a few minutes within his mother's dreams to talk to her alone, without interference.

It wasn't long before Belle found herself surrounded by flowers and trees within an enchanting garden she's never before seen, but as she looked all around her, the voice of her son spoke up from behind her as he said quietly, "Hello again, mother. This garden, it's quite beautiful like a garden from out of one of your books. I wish we could stay. But I'm afraid I don't have very long."

Belle immediately rushed into her son's arms and held him close while she whispered sadly, "I know. It won't be long before the Black Fairy notices you're missing. But please, just tell me why you're obeying her every will? What power does she hold over you?"

"I'm afraid that I can't talk to you about her," the young man responded when he finally pulled away from her, then turned around to avoid looking into her eyes upon feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt despite his lack of a heart within his chest. "I didn't come here to talk to you about her or why I'm doing what I'm doing. But…"

"Whatever it is you want to ask me, Gideon, you can ask me anything," she continued when he trailed off, sensing he was either afraid to ask, or that he was fighting against something telling him he couldn't. "If I can help you, give you any kind of comfort at all, it will make me feel so much better as you're mother. At least then I can sleep more peacefully knowing that you're not doing all this because you feel I've abandoned you."

Gideon turned around to face her again as he laid his hand over her cheek, then answered firmly, "I never… never believed you abandoned me, mother. I know giving me up that day, on the day I was born, had to have been the worst and most difficult decision of your life. I also know that you did it because you believed it was the best thing for me. You were protecting me."

The beauty scoffed and then replied, "A lot of good it did. I was trying to protect you from your father because I was afraid of how evil he has become. But by me sending you away even with your Godmother to protect you, it allowed for the Black Fairy to take you away from me… I fear for good."

"You won't lose me for good, mother," he responded assuredly. "I believe you and father, no matter if he's evil or the hero you've always believed he could be, that you will both save me someday, somehow. As for you blaming yourself for all of this, please don't. I assure you that you are not to blame. And that I love you. That I always will. I'm just afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" she urged him to continue on when he trailed off again. "Whatever it is, please tell me."

Gideon sat down on a stone bench beside her, then he finally asked quietly, "Do you truly believe that anyone can be forgiven for all they've done wrong, no matter what it is they've done?"

Belle looked at her son with surprise and then she answered, "Of course I do. You're looking at the woman who fell in love with and married the Dark One, knowing full well the kind of man he is. I was just able to see more in him. Like I see in you as well. Why do you ask?"

"I fear I've done many terrible things, most of which haven't always been in my complete control," the young man despondently replied. "And while I struggle with all I've done every day, tonight I fear I might have helped to condemn another man to the same fate, and possibly one that is far worse. Before you ask, I can't tell you what I've done. I don't doubt that you'll find out soon enough. And I cannot stop it or help him either. But I hate that I had to do it as well as everything else. I suppose I'm asking, because I need to know that if, or when all this is over and I am saved, if you can or will ever be able to forgive me?"

"I am your mother, Gideon," Belle responded with sincerity in her eyes as she looked into his, then leaned in to wrap her son in her arms again to hold him tightly like she had done before. "Of course I will forgive you. No matter what you've done. I can see that in your heart you have grown into a good man. One, whom I couldn't be more proud of."

A single tear escaped his eye until he quickly wiped it away, then pulled back again as he answered, "I really appreciate your confidence in me. And I hate to leave, but I fear I must go now. But I love you, mother. No matter what happens, I always will."

She smiled at him as he stood up to leave and before he disappeared, or before her dream faded away, she softly replied, "I love you too. As does your father. Don't ever forget that. And Gideon, please be careful."


	8. Chapter 8

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Eight

Meanwhile…

"But how… I thought you were dead?" Emma stated in disbelief upon seeing her almost fiancé alive after all this time since her forgotten year in New York, as Killian struggled to straighten himself up behind the woman he loved and needed to protect now.

"I didn't expect I would ever see you again either," Walsh replied with almost just as much surprise in his voice until his eyes became cold. "Not after you threw me off your roof on the night I proposed. That's why all you saw was a puff of smoke when I vanished, rather than my dead body splattered on the ground. Zelena saved my life at the last second. If it weren't for her, I would be dead."

Killian was about to grab him by his collar until Emma stepped in to hold him back by gently positioning her hand against his chest while David laid his hand down gently on his friend's shoulder, then she responded curtly, "You were the one trying to kill me. But none of this is important right now. What is important is saving Killian. What the hell are you doing here?"

Everyone looked over at Ruby when she nervously answered, "He's the wizard I told you I was going to bring back to try to help us. If I had known the two of you knew each other and had a complicated past, I…"

"You're the Wizard of Oz?" the Savior retorted skeptically as she turned back to face Walsh again before her friend could finish explaining. "Let me guess. You're more the fraud than you are great and powerful? The man behind the curtain."

"I don't understand," he replied in confusion.

Emma spoke again to explain saying, "Like the wizard in the movie. The man behind the curtain. We watched it one night with Henry because I told you he enjoyed watching movies."

Walsh responded, "I believe the Wizard saved them all in the end."

"Not in The Wizard of Oz he didn't," Emma retorted again angrily and then growled in frustration when their conversation fell away from Killian again. "He lied about who he was and what he could do, which is exactly what you did to me. You lied to me for the eight months we spent together in New York because you were trying to keep me from rediscovering the truth about who I was and where I was really from. You kept me from remembering everyone else I loved."

"If it wasn't for Killian, I'd still be living in ignorant bliss like you and the Wicked Witch wanted me to so that she could get her own revenge," she continued when she looked tenderly into Killian's eyes and reached up to caress his cheek. "But he saved me from that life. Then there was also the fact that you tried to kill me when my memories were returned and you turned out to be one of her flying monkeys. I'm sorry, Ruby. But Walsh here can't help us. I don't trust him. Nor will I ever again."

The Wizard leaned back up against the wall behind him as he responded, "For what it's worth, I was under the witch's control. It's like I told you that night, Emma. I did kind of like you. If it makes you feel any better, I had no idea that it was you I was being dragged away from my work to come help. Ruby didn't actually tell me before Dorothy coerced me into going with her and I couldn't argue with them. She didn't even mention Storybrooke. If she had, I wouldn't be here."

Emma stepped away from everyone as she grabbed Walsh by the front of his coat and pulled him into the dining room where they could break away from their worried gazes and talk a little more privately, then she answered despondently, "At least you still had your heart. You could have fought harder against Zelena's control if you wanted to, but I saw the look on your face that night. You may have told me that you liked me, but it was only another lie. I should have seen it when you proposed to me and told me you loved me."

"Look, I'm here now," he replied without any real sympathy. "I owe Dorothy for getting my own life back. So, perhaps you can find it in your heart to forgive me. And maybe…"

"It isn't going to be that easy," the Savior responded with frustration and then started to walk away from him.

Walsh glared at her coldly as he watched her turn her back on him, then called out to her asking, "Why not? Because you're too worried about your dying boyfriend in there getting jealous of what we used to have together?"

Emma turned back around and suddenly slapped him hard across his face, then as she glared at him she furiously answered, "Killian isn't going to die. And whatever the Black Fairy plans to do to his heart isn't going to happen either. Because we're going to stop her."

"Why would I ever agree to help the man who ruined my happiness?" the man retorted cruelly. "I may have lied to you and your memories may have been fake, but I did love you more than I wanted to, Emma. More than I intended to. I could have made you happy. However, Hook just couldn't leave well enough alone."

"I might have agreed to marry you that night and Henry and I might have thought we loved you, but we never would have been truly happy," she replied in frustration over how long Walsh was keeping her away from Killian. "I knew something was off, but I couldn't understand why and I didn't listen to my instincts. My superpower really failed me when I needed it. But then Henry explained what was bothering me. He told me that while we were living in New York, he could sense that I was lonely. So he made an innocent wish as he tossed a coin into what turned out to be an actual magic fountain, asking for our family to be complete. A few days later, Killian found me and brought us home. So you're wrong, Walsh. You never would have made me truly happy. And you're going to help us whether you want to or not. You owe me that much after what you did to me and Henry too. I don't know what you can do, but Ruby and the others believe in you enough to bring you all the way here. So it's enough for me. If you can possibly find a way to break the Black Fairy's control over Killian without affecting his heart like they believe you can, then I'm willing to give you a chance. And at least seeing you again has given me one thing. I don't have to carry the guilt of your death on my conscious any longer."

The Savior finally walked away from him and made her way back into the living room where Killian was sitting again on the couch beside her mother until she entered the room as he immediately stood, albeit too quickly. He suddenly became lightheaded and stumbled as he raised his hand to hand to his head, but Emma and David both caught him before he fell back to the couch.

Emma immediately sat beside him on his other side as she asked him in concern, "Are you okay?"

He let out a small laugh and smiled at her sadly, then he responded thoughtfully, "I was going to ask you the same thing. I'm fine. But it seems having your heart stolen for a second time really drains you."

"It's also really late," she said quietly as she took his hand in hers.

"I'm not sure how much more we can do tonight with everyone being so tired, Swan," he answered quietly. "You should send everyone home or back to Granny's so they can get some sleep. Us too."

She nodded and turned back to her parents and friends, but before she could send them home as Killian requested, they all started to leave on their own and Mulan grabbed Walsh by his arm, then led him out as if to keep him from running off after learning of his past, while Regina turned back to Emma as she stated, "So that was the guy you were engaged to in New York?"

With frustration Emma replied, "We were never engaged. Walsh only proposed. I might have gotten around to saying yes, but that was before I regained my memories and knew what a liar he was. Or that he was a monkey. Please, I'd rather not discuss this anymore tonight. But we need to get together again first thing in the morning."

"Come to our loft when you two get up," Snow responded and then pulled her daughter in for a hug, while David gently patted Killian's shoulder with reassurance. "We'll find a way to stop her. The Black Fairy I mean."

"I know we will," the Savior answered, even though she didn't feel as confident as her mother did.

After her parents finished saying goodnight and then left, Ruby walked back up the steps of the porch towards Emma and Killian as she spoke up saying worryingly, "I couldn't leave without apologizing again. I really am sorry for bringing the Wiz… Walsh here. I never meant to hurt you by dredging up whatever painful memories seeing him again have caused."

Emma pulled her into a hug and then replied, "You were helping us, Red. And you couldn't have known. But he is going to help us one way or another."

"You bet he will," Red Riding Hood responded firmly. "Mulan must have explained to you that we sensed he's not exactly the wizard you were hoping for, but we have seen him use magic to save a few lives, including someone who had his heart stolen by Zelena some time ago."

"We trust you," Killian answered without question. "You did good, love. Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Nine

Once everyone was finally gone, Emma and Killian walked up the stairs that led to their bedroom so they could retire for the night, being unable to do anything more about the situation at hand so long as it was dark outside. They both felt the exhaustion that had fallen over them, as neither of them have really slept much since they had been separated. And yet now Killian's life was still at stake along with everyone else's so long as the Black Fairy held possession over his heart. Killian hardly said anymore about it as he appeared to be in a state of disbelief and depression over his loss, while Emma felt sick about letting him down as guilt plagued her own heart.

Without any words between them, Emma gently rubbed Killian's back as she walked past him and into the bathroom to get herself ready for bed, while he slowly began to get himself undressed. Even though he was used to doing everything with one hand while using his hook to support him, doing some simple tasks such as changing his clothes and unbuckling the brace he wore over his left arm and shoulder for his hook was always more difficult than he liked.

When Emma shut off the bathroom's light as she finished, then came out after changing into an elegant pink negligée lined with white lace, she looked for Killian and found him sitting down on his side of their bed dressed down to his undergarments while he was struggling to pull off his brace. He had one of the buckles undone over his shoulder, but was having a hard time with the two beneath his arm and around his back. She smiled sadly, then walked towards him and climbed up onto the bed behind him as she gently helped him with it the rest of the way.

Once the contraption was off and laid to rest beside his hook on the nightstand, Killian reached his hand up to hers as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, then he whispered softly, "Thank you, love. I can normally take on such a fete without problem, but tonight everything just… feels wrong."

Emma moved around so that she was now sitting beside him and gently reached up to lay her hand over his cheek in order to turn his head around to face her, then she answered, "I know that you're worried. But Killian, I'm not going to let her defeat us. I need you to believe that too."

"I want to believe you," he replied with concern in his voice. "I truly do. It's just that everything is as it was before when Gold made me his puppet. The memory of him ripping out my heart was all that flashed through my mind as the Crocodile's son did the same tonight. And like then, all I feel now is empty and cold. I know I should be feeling awed by your beauty in this moment. Angrier that the Black Fairy has ruined the eve of our engagement and my first night back home with the woman I love. Afraid…"

"Clearly you do feel all of these things, it's just that your feelings are dulled," she responded as she cut him off before he could continue to dwell on all that was wrong with him while his heart was missing. "I understand."

Killian turned away from her while he asked, "What if this is a small preview of what's to come, Emma? If the Black Fairy does succeed in casting whatever spell or curse over my heart, if I do become drained of all feeling and my love for you is severed, then I won't be able to keep my promise I made to you tonight. You may have Henry and your parents and friends to stand by your side, but the possibility that I can't be terrifies me. Despite being less than whole right now."

The Savior shook her head as she struggled to hold in her own emotions with the exception of a tear that slipped from the corner of her eye, then she leaned in to kiss him and when she pulled back she looked into his eyes while she answered unwaveringly, "We share true love, Killian. And true love is stronger than anything this Great Evil the Black Fairy embodies can throw at us. Besides, you're a pirate who used to be a villain until he fought with all the strength and love he possessed to become a hero. And I'm the Savior, destined by prophecy to save all of those whom I love. But you can't continue to blame yourself for feeling this emptiness. Only Gideon and the Black Fairy are to blame and believe me, I'm going to make her regret hurting you."

"I look forward to seeing that," he replied smugly and then leaned in to kiss her again.

"Mm… I bet you do," she responded giddily, then moved back against the head of their bed and began to pull down the blanket and sheets so that they could make themselves more comfortable, as Killian stood up to help her.

But after they laid down together as Emma laid her head and hand against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her slender body, Killian became serious once more and spoke up quietly again saying, "I wanted to ask you earlier how you're really feeling since your talk with that flying… with Walsh. Are you alright, Swan?"

She repositioned her head to lay it over his left shoulder so that she could look up at him more clearly, as he turned to look down into her eyes as well and then she answered sincerely, "I promise you I'm good. It was a shock to discover he's been alive all this time for sure. But honestly nothing of what I thought I felt for him before you gave me back my memories returned and so seeing him didn't make me feel anything, except for maybe a little bit of anger. I slapped his face. Actually, a big part of me felt relieved even. You remember me telling you that I felt guilty over his death?"

"Aye, just after, or before really, we started dating," he replied. "I remember every moment shared between us that night."

"I do too," Emma responded positively. "My point was, now I don't have to feel guilty any longer. Not about him. He isn't going to be easy to work with, but I didn't give him much of a choice. I'm going to have him work with both Regina and Tinker Bell on a way to break the control that the Black Fairy has on you. Mulan says she, Ruby, and Tink believe that he might know how to do it. Even if he isn't a real wizard like Gold, they're certain Walsh does have knowledge of some pretty powerful magic. It's not much right now, but it's a start. We will figure the rest out too. I promise you, Killian."

Killian traced his fingers along a side of her face while she continued to look up at him tenderly and then he whispered again, "I believe you, Emma. I don't know how I ever even doubted you."

The Savior smiled at him, then laid her head down over his chest again as she said tiredly, yet lovingly, "I know you do. You always have believed in me, especially when no one else did. I love you for that, Killian. I really do."

After she settled and Killian glanced down to see that her eyes were closed, he tenderly kissed the top of her head, then wrapped his arms around her again as he laid his head back further into the pillow. However, as exhausted as he felt, sleep didn't come to him so easily and he didn't expect it to. Though he believed in Emma and her family, he couldn't let go of the fear that no matter what they did to try to help him, someone he cared about was going to get hurt by his own hand.

However, Killian struggled to focus on happier thoughts, mostly those that reminded him of the love he shared with the woman lying with him, in hope that it would help him to be able to remain within the bed so that Emma would be able to sleep as comfortably as she could under the circumstances. Unbeknownst to him, she was having just as much difficulty trying to sleep that night as he was.


	10. Chapter 10

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Ten

When the newly engaged couple awoke fairly early the next morning, Emma couldn't help, but keep her eyes on the man she loved out of worry while they both readied themselves for the day ahead of them and was happy to see that Killian was stronger than he had been hours ago. He was still quiet and despondent, but at least he was able to move around without feeling so weak. However, his exhaustion could still be seen in his eyes and Emma knew that he had gotten even less sleep than she did.

A short time later, they arrived outside the door to the Charmings' loft and Snow opened the door after Emma had knocked only once, then quickly ushered them inside. Like she expected, she and Killian were the first to arrive just as David had finished cooking enough breakfast for everyone they expected to come over so they could discuss the events of last night in more detail and hopefully come up with some ideas that would allow them to get back Killian's heart without having to give up the wand half to the Black Fairy.

"Come on inside and make yourselves comfortable," Snow eagerly said as she pulled her daughter and her soon to be son in law inside and led them over to their couch, then she and David couldn't help, but notice the dark circles under Killian's eyes. "You're both the first to arrive, but Regina should be here with Henry any minute, as should Red, Tinker Bell, and Mulan, along with… Walsh you said his name was? Killian, you look exhausted. Did you not get any sleep last night?"

"I assure you I'm fine, love," he responded uneasily as he helped Emma to pull off her coat, then took a seat beside her. "I slept about as well as can be expected under the circumstances."

Snow went over to pull Neal out of his crib when he began to wake up as she replied in concern, "Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel self-conscious. I only meant to ask if you were able to get any sleep at all, but… I guess I'm really not being too helpful this morning, am I?"

She then looked down at the child in her arms as he looked up her and smiled when she cooed, "Good morning, baby."

"You'll have to forgive her this morning," David stated as he came over into the living area carrying two plates of food for them, then handed them down to them. "Neither of us really got much sleep either with what's happened and she's already had two cups of coffee. Don't worry, I've made you both a couple of cocoas with cinnamon."

"Thanks, Dad," Emma answered as he walked back to the stove to continue cooking before the bacon in frying pan could burn.

It was then that another knock came to the door and within a few minutes, everyone else expected to be there had arrived and were eating the food offered to them. The wizard from Oz was the only one who declined the food and both Emma and Killian scowled coldly at the imposter, while neither of them spoke a word to one another.

In order to try to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the room, Red was the first one to speak up again saying, "Emma… I've been thinking and I thought that if you would like me to try, I can try to smell out where the Black Fairy's hidden Hook's heart for you both. I was able to find Kathryn's heart back when we were still trapped under the curse and I didn't understand my gift. I think I can do a lot better this time around."

"The Black Fairy said we would regret it if she catches any of us try," the Savior responded in frustration. "I can't risk it. We have to be smarter about this. I'm just not sure what we can really do, except… Regina, Tink, do you think you think you could work with Walsh on figuring out a way to destroy her control she has over Killian should she attempt to use him against us?"

The former Evil Queen glanced over at Walsh and then smugly replied, "It turns out that I've been thinking the exact same thing. And I should have all we need down in my vault. If this so called wizard here is as close to discovering such magic as he claims to be…"

Walsh swiftly interrupted, "I don't have magic like other wizards you might know, but I know magic about as well as anyone who does possess it like you, Your Majesty. Because I've been collecting it for years. I've been helping people back in Oz for a long time, even after my return from New York and Zelena's reign as the Wicked Witch. I went back to trying to help the people who once looked up to me and it wasn't long before they respected me again because I'm a brilliant showman. I'm a hero to them. Without being the Wizard of Oz, I'm nothing. I wasn't proud of what Zelena made me do to you and Henry, Emma. But I had no choice. Clearly you can't understand the difficult circumstances I was forced into."

"Don't try to justify your actions or think yourself some kind of hero, mate," Killian answered angrily as he glared at the man who had deceived and hurt Emma for nearly a year while he was trapped in the Enchanted Forest unable to protect her. "No matter what your excuses for doing evil might be, they make you no less of a villain. I know this better than you could ever understand because I spent two hundred years being evil, some being because I too believed I was given no choice. But I was wrong. Regina and I had to work hard to become the heroes everyone else in this town sees us as."

"And now they are heroes," Henry continued before Hook stressed himself more by becoming angrier. "Our friends believe you can be of help to us now and if you're making an effort to make up for all the wrongs you done, perhaps helping us save Killian now can be a way you can make up to me and Mom."

Walsh nodded in agreement, then Regina sighed as she stood up along with the Green Fairy and said blatantly, "Well… at least we've got all that settled now. At least we've got a start. We'll get to work right away. Let's go, Wizard."

The man didn't say another word as he followed the dark haired woman and Tinker Bell out of the apartment, leaving everyone else to continue talking. Emma put her arm beneath Killian's as she took his hand in hers, then those that remained continued talking as they tried to figure out what their next course of action would be while the others were doing their part.

Later in the afternoon…

Ruby left the Charmings' loft when they finished and the others headed out to Granny's for lunch. However, the woman wearing red declined their offer to join them and instead headed back to the bed and breakfast that used to be her home until she left in search for family and acceptance, finding what she was seeking in Oz. What bothered her now was that her grandmother wasn't a part of her happy ending too and Red knew that she would never be able to convince the old woman to leave Storybrooke, her diner, and those whom they both loved here in this town that was too small for her.

When she arrived outside of the old B&B, Ruby stopped as she stared at the large house in front of her and realized that she didn't really know why she had decided to come in this direction. Finally after a few minutes, she turned away and then continued walking into the woods.

It wasn't long before she ran into Archie, who was out taking Pongo for a walk as well and when the dalmatian saw the young woman and ran over to her, Archie followed him while he stated, "Good morning, Ruby. Or good afternoon rather. I wasn't expecting to run into anyone way out here."

"I wasn't really expecting to be out here," she responded quietly. "I suppose I just needed some space to think, since we're all waiting to hear from Regina with news on whether or not she and the others can find a way to help Hook a little."

"I heard about what's happened," the psychiatrist replied in concern. "It doesn't take long for news to spread around here. How are Hook and Emma holding up?"

They continued moving forward as Ruby answered, "They're actually holding it together better than you might expect."

Archie nodded and then asked again, "And what about you? How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Red questioned with confusion. "I wasn't the one who was attacked and had my heart ripped out of my chest by an evil fairy on the eve of my engagement."

"No, but I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't be out here walking aimlessly unless there was something bothering you," he responded as he looked forward to watch as Pongo ran on ahead of them.

She shook her head and finally replied, "You always could see through me, like you do everyone else. It's Granny. I miss her and I've been worried about her, especially since we've learned about the final battle that's about to take place here. I'm really happy in Oz, Archie. And I would like to ask Granny to come back with me when I go home. But she's never going to leave Storybrooke. This is her home, with all of her friends and her diner. She's a guardian for Snow and David. I'm just afraid that if the Black Fairy beats Emma…"

Archie nodded in understanding, then continued for her, "You're worried that something will happen to Granny too. You just need to have faith. Emma is more powerful than the Black Fairy is and not just because she's our Savior. She's saved us countless times because she has love and strength on her side. As for being upset about leaving her again, before assuming that she's just going to say no to returning with you to Oz, you should really talk to her and see how she feels. Then, if she still says she can't leave Storybrooke, try to remember that you can come back here to visit as often as you need to. You have the magic slippers needed to do it. But there's something else too. Isn't there? I think you're worried she doesn't fully approve of you leaving home to find your happy ending somewhere other than in Storybrooke."

"You're right," Ruby answered sadly. "I really need to talk to her. Do you really think…?"

"Ruby, are you alright?" the doctor asked when the younger woman suddenly fell silent as she turned her head as if she sensed something that only her animal instincts could. "What's wrong?"

She listened for a sound only she could hear, then sniffed the air all around her as she began to follow both senses that were leading her deeper into the woods and she finally responded, "I hear something, a heartbeat I think. It's Hook's heart. I can smell him too and I know for a fact that he's back at Granny's. This is like when I found what we were lead to believe was Kathryn's heart too. But there's something else. Something's off. Since then my senses have only heightened and something out here is strange to me. Emma told me not to search for Killian's heart, but I can't just turn my back on it if there's a chance we can get it back for him."

Archie and Pongo continued walking after her when she picked up her speed as he spoke up again saying worryingly, "We should go back into town to talk to Emma and the others before running into trouble."

"It's a little late for that," Red nervously replied as she immediately pushed her friend down to the ground behind a fallen log, when she looked out into the distance and saw the Black Fairy kneeling over something neither Ruby or Archie could really see, with Killian's heart in her hand. "She isn't waiting until midnight like she said she would. The Black Fairy's going to do something to his heart. Emma needs to get here, now."

"I'm sending her a message now," the cricket answered quietly as he sent off an urgent text to Emma, then pulled his dog in so that he was lying on the ground beside him while he and Red Riding Hood kept their eyes firmly on the villain before them. "But even if she uses her magic to transport herself into the woods, she isn't going to be able find us right away. Let's hope she gets here in time."


	11. Chapter 11

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Eleven

Meanwhile, down within Regina's vault…

Once Regina guided the Green Fairy and Oz's false wizard inside, she used her magic to summon one of her books and began to skim through its pages, while Walsh curiously searched through the books, vials, and ingredients that the former Evil Queen used to make her potions and spells laid out on the stone table before them. Tinker Bell only kept her eyes trained on the man who was there against his will, worried that he might try something other than to help them save their friend.

Regina noticed the suspicion in the fairy's eyes when she looked up for a moment and quickly glanced over at the imposter, then she spoke to the younger woman saying, "Don't worry, Tink. He won't do anything I don't want him to. Because if he knows what's good for him, he'll be smart."

He glared at the dark haired woman and replied, "Relax. I'm only looking at what I have available for me to work with. Actually, you have an impressive collection here. I'm just not sure it'll have what I need. Then there's the problem you probably didn't consider."

"What are you talking about?" the Mayor asked curtly.

"We're going to need a way to test the potions," the wizard answered as he looked more closely at one of the vials in his hands, set it aside and then continued searching. "We're never going to know if they work, if we don't test them."

Regina turned her head to look back at the wall of lock boxes containing the hearts of her victims she couldn't return them to and responded, "I've got hearts we can use to test the potions on, but how does that help Hook when that Great Evil witch has his?"

Walsh replied, "We need someone willing to test them. I know what kind of potion we need to make, I just haven't been able to discover the proper components. It's a matter of trial and error. I was very close once. Someone I tried to help in Oz also had his heart stolen by Zelena some time ago. I managed to create a potion that worked to keep her from controlling him. But there were side effects when Zelena tried. My potion immediately caused the heart to decay and the poor soul became sick. It took awhile, but within a few days he was dead. I doubt you want that to happen to Emma's pirate."

"And people still revere you in that land?" the Queen retorted in disbelief.

"No one ever found out the truth of what happened to the man," Walsh answered angrily as he began to argue with the woman. "He had no family or friends. He was one of Zelena's loyal guards until she lost her temper with him when he failed her during an attack on the munchkins. She stole his heart, so he paid me to create a potion to help him. When I realized it went wrong... I imprisoned him so that no one would ever find out. However, Dorothy did. It's the secret she's keeping about me, because all of Oz sees me as a wizard and they depend on me almost as much as they depend on her to lead them. Everyone would lose hope if they ever found out the truth about what I really did. That I'm a fraud. She understands this."

Tinker Bell finally spoke with disappointment as she said quietly, "Hook was right. You are a villain. A cruel man. Regina, we can't trust him to help us. Especially not to help save Hook. Walsh could kill him and this wizard would be happy."

The other woman sighed while she stared at him coldly and responded, "I know we can't trust him. And I don't. But I gave Emma my word that I would get him to find a way to help Hook. And Hook is a friend. This imposter is the only one who can figure this out in time. So we have no choice, but to let him work."

"All right," the Green Fairy acknowledged with concern as she looked over at Regina and then turned back to Walsh. "You need someone to test your potions on, then use me."

"You would put your life in my hands?" he asked with surprise.

Tink nodded and replied, "I would. To help my friend, absolutely."

Regina smiled at the fairy's courage, then she spoke again saying, "All right. Don't worry about any side effects. I can counteract anything harmful that might come from whatever he makes."

"I do know what ingredients not to use now," Walsh stated as he got to work. "Nothing like what I did to the guard will happen again. Can we just get started? Your Majesty, you're going to want to pull out her heart. That way you can give her orders and we'll know whether or not they work."

"Whether or not what will work?" Zelena asked callously as she suddenly appeared in the doorway behind them. "Am I interrupting something?"

Regina watched her sister as the red haired woman sauntered past Tinker Bell and the wizard and then answered, "You usually are, sis. But come on in. If you have to know, we're trying to work out a way to protect Hook from being controlled by the Black Fairy. Actually, I'm kind of glad you're here. I'd like to ask you something. Why haven't you told Emma, or me, that your flying monkey here is still alive?"

Zelena looked over at the imposter strangely, then turned back to the younger sister and responded, "Because the subject never came up. Honestly, I never thought of it, or him again. He is very forgettable."

"Hello, Zelena," Walsh replied without even bothering to look over at the woman who held him as her slave for years while he stirred the first potion he was about to complete. "It's nice to see that you at least failed to get your revenge."

"Perhaps, but my priorities have changed," she answered, not caring about his coldness towards her. "I'm seeking something else now."

Regina moved to stand in front of Tinker Bell and then asked, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded and responded, "Just get it over with. And please don't order me to do anything humiliating."

"Of course not," the former Evil Queen replied, then suddenly thrust her hand inside her chest and pulled out the fairy's heart, causing Tink to whimper in pain.

"The first one's ready for you," Walsh said then, as he handed the first vial over to the blonde woman who quickly drank it down without questioning him again. "The effects should be instantaneous. Go ahead, Your Majesty."

Regina nodded her head at her friend and held the precious organ out before her as she ordered, "Tinker Bell, transform yourself back into a fairy."

No more than a few seconds passed before her wings appeared as she became tiny and began to fly around above them, being unable to fight against the Queen's command, then Regina spoke up again saying, "It looks like the first one is a bust. Tink, you can change back now."

"It's going to be a long morning," the Green Fairy stated quietly as she became human size once more. "Let's keep going."

Walsh went back to work and began to mix up another potion, taking a few minutes here and there to look within Regina's spell books for knowledge and ideas. The women surrounding him waited patiently for hours while potion after potion failed as Tinker Bell continued to follow Regina's orders. Zelena appeared to lose interest as she took a seat on one of her sister's chests containing more of her valuables and began to file her nails, until the Queen gave yet another command for Tinker Bell to light the candle before her using her magic, then the fairy clapped her hands together when she was no longer compelled to obey.

"It worked!" she cried excitedly as Regina took the vial with still enough potion left that she'd be able to duplicate, then placed it down on the table for a minute as she and the fairy leafed through another of her books again to find the page she was looking for so they could complete their work. "I don't have to light the candle. You finally did it!"

"That's great," Walsh answered cynically when he leaned back against the wall behind him and wearily rubbed his hands over is face, while Zelena stood again as she moved over to stand beside her sister, then subtly waved her hand over the small bottle when the others became too distracted to notice her do so. "Is it all right if I leave? Believe me, I'm not going to do anything stupid while I'm here. All I want is to go home."

Regina was about to object until her phone inside her jacket pocket rang and when she saw it was a message from Henry as she read it, she then picked up the vial again while she enacted a spell to increase the amount of liquid inside as quickly as she could so there would be enough for Hook too.

When Regina didn't say what the sudden reason for her apprehension was, Tinker Bell asked her in concern, "What's wrong, Regina?"

The Queen glanced up at her as she responded, "We need to leave. My son just texted me saying that the Black Fairy's about to make a move. We're about to see if this potion really does work how we need it to."

None of them noticed as Zelena walked away and left the vault without so much as a word to let them know she was leaving. However, once the formerly wicked woman was well out of sight, she paused a moment as she turned back towards the direction of the vault, then smiled and began to laugh when she suddenly transformed back into that of her true form. Back into the Black Fairy.


	12. Chapter 12

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Twelve

The Black Fairy was kneeling on the ground outside of a circle she forged with stones from the woods surrounding her for some time and then finally laid Killian's heart down within the circle's center, while Ruby, Archie, and Pongo continued to watch the villainess in silence from behind the fallen log in the distance. The dalmatian snarled quietly at the sight of her, but he didn't stand to charge at the woman upon Archie ordering him to stay put. What was strange to them, was that in all the time they waited for their friends to arrive, the dark fairy didn't appear to be making a move to harm the precious organ lying in front of her while she continued to kneel as if in meditation. She wasn't chanting any kind of spell and she didn't even appear to be doing anything more than waiting for something, or for someone to come herself.

"Fairy Queen!" Emma shouted when she finally came running into the clearing towards the villain and her stone circle from another direction than the one Ruby and Archie had come from, followed closely by Killian, Henry, David, Snow, and Mulan as they all had their weapons drawn and raised. "Back the hell away from Hook's heart right now. You said you were going to give us until midnight tonight. Did you not learn how to tell time in whatever dark realm you're from?"

"I did," the Black Fairy answered coldly as she raised her eyes to look coldly at the Savior as she slowly approached her with her hands raised to strike against her should the villainess attempt to attack them. "But I'm afraid that you're not at all what, or who I've been waiting for."

Ruby, Archie, and Pongo ran around to stand with their friends, followed shortly by Regina, Tinker Bell, and Walsh who stood further back than the rest out of fear of what was to come, but another voice spoke up from another direction as a doppelganger of the Black Fairy appeared before them saying smugly, "But I am. Are you surprised to see there are two of me? You shouldn't be. We've all used our magic to impersonate one another many times over. Gideon…"

It was then that the person the heroes all thought was the Black Fairy kneeling on the ground transformed back into Gideon, as he picked up Killian's heart and walked over to stand with the woman he called mother, then handed it back over to her while the true fairy continued, "I'm afraid this was a necessary ruse, Savior. Try not to worry. I have no intention of enacting my dark spell over your pirate's heart just yet. You're right, I did give you until midnight tonight. But I wanted to see if you heroes would heed my warning about trying to go against me by trying to steal it back."

"You mean this was all some sort of sick, twisted game?" Emma questioned crossly in disbelief as she started towards the threatening woman until Killian reached out to grab her shoulder to keep his love from lashing out at her.

"And you fell for it, just as I knew you would," the villainess responded and then laughed.

Regina quickly walked over to Killian and handed him the potion Walsh had made as she stated, "Drink this. It will protect you against whatever order she tries to force you to execute for her. Trust me, it works."

Killian didn't question her as he swallowed the foul tasting liquid, then replied, "Thank you, love."

"Oh, did you all really believe that I didn't think you might try something like this to help him?" the dark fairy asked scathingly, before Gideon suddenly used his magic to force Henry, David, Snow, Ruby, Archie, Mulan, and Walsh all back into the trees behind them to knock them all out cold, while the Black Fairy used her powers in order to freeze Emma and Regina in place before either of them could attempt to strike out against her, leaving only Killian and Tinker Bell as they were.

The Green Fairy looked over at her friend in confusion as he looked at her, then Killian quickly looked back at Emma with worry before finally turning his head to glare the villain holding his heart in her hands. All of a sudden, the Black Fairy magically flung Killian through the air and into a tree like the others had been, but it wasn't hard enough to knock him unconscious. Tinker Bell immediately raced to his side and helped him to stand as he made the effort to get back up despite feeling the newfound pain from hitting the tree with so much force.

"You heroes are so predictable and you make hurting you far too easy," the villainess sneered cruelly, then raised Killian's heart before her again to make her first command to her new slave. "Captain Hook… I want you to kill the little fairy standing there beside you."

Unable to resist the Black Fairy's order despite having taken the potion Regina assured him was meant to help him fight her, Killian immediately reached out with his hand to grab Tinker Bell by her throat and began to squeeze. Killian struggled with all his might to keep himself from killing her, but the harder he struggled against it, the more his body began to tremble and the anguish within his head worsened as he could hear the Black Fairy's cruel command repeat itself over and over telling him to give up and kill his friend he knew from his many years in Neverland.

Meanwhile, those who had been thrown into the trees before Killian slowly began to awaken and upon seeing Killian with his hand wrapped around Tink's throat and their friends with powers of their own frozen in place behind them, everyone struggled to their feet while Mulan cautiously pulled a small blade concealed within her armor she wore, then rose to stand beside them. David quickly pulled out his gun and fired a shot at the Black Fairy after she reiterated her command to Hook more firmly. However, the bullet immediately became deflected and embedded itself into the tree nearest the villain as Gideon used his magic to protect her.

Another minute passed by and the Black Fairy had grown infuriated upon watching the Savior's love fight against her for so long, so with venom in her voice she furiously shouted, "Do not resist my demand any longer, pirate. Kill her now!"

Killian screamed with rage when he suddenly thrust his hook deep into Tinker Bell's stomach against his will as she gasped with pain, while a split second too late the warrior from the Orient swiftly propelled the weapon in her hand at Killian and the blade struck him firmly in the small of his back. Together, both Killian and the Green Fairy fell to the ground in anguish upon becoming severely wounded while everyone watching this tragedy occur either gasped or cried out in shock by the sight before them. It was also then that Emma was able to break through the villainess' hold over her as the Savior fired a powerful burst of her magic in order to force the Black Fairy back hard against the tree behind her, causing her to drop Killian's heart on the ground when she was flung.

Having not seen the man she loved fall from being stricken by the dagger, her focus being solely on the Black Fairy after she had been forced to watch as Killian lost the battle against the Great Evil, Emma rushed towards the glowing heart in hope of getting it back before the villain could stand again, though she made no move to do so that quickly. Unfortunately, it vanished before she could reach it as Gideon summoned the precious organ into his hands, then disappeared within a dark cloud.

Emma quickly glanced back to where Killian had been standing moments ago and when she saw him lying on the ground as he was struggling to remain conscious, she screamed his name and ran over to him as she pulled him into her arms and held his upper body against her so she could try to find what hurt him, then saw the blade still embedded deeply within his back. She glared up at Mulan, but quickly turned back to the man she loved and carefully pulled the weapon out as she used her other hand to try to stifle the blood pouring out from the wound.

Because the power holding Regina where she stood as it had Emma until moments ago had finally vanished when the Black Fairy was thrown backwards, the former Evil Queen immediately rushed over to where Tinker Bell was lying beside Killian, then began to use her magic to try to heal her wound made by their friend's hook. David, Snow, Archie, Henry, and Ruby finally broke from their shock over the dark turn of events as they too knelt down amongst their friends, while Walsh remained where he had been all along being shaken by the vicious attack, but fairly unaffected by the tragedy.

Emma struggled to use her own magic to heal Killian too as she kept her hand pressed firmly over the wound in his back and held him tightly against her chest, while he stammered weakly, "Tink… please he… heal her. Please."

"Regina's helping her," Emma whispered softly as she looked into his downtrodden eyes, then tightened her grip on him when his body suffered a stronger spasm of pain. "She's going to be fine. Just focus on me, on my voice. I need you to hold on for me, Killian. Do you hear me?"

"Stay with us, Hook," David said quietly as he reached out to grasp Killian's arm for what little strength his comfort provided and Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders to do the same for her while she finished healing the wound the rest of the way.

Unfortunately, Tinker Bell's wound to her stomach was far graver and while Regina was finally able to heal the tissue, it was too late as the Green Fairy had already lost far too much blood. Tink weakly turned her head to look over at Killian, then struggled to reach out to take his hand as if to reassure him that everything would be okay. However, her eyes slowly closed and despite all of the Queen's efforts to save her, Tinker Bell succumbed to her fate as death took her.

Once Killian was healed, he sat up weakly with Emma's and David's help while he turned to Tink's body when Regina laid the fairy's arms and hands respectfully across her chest, then whispered a weak, yet sincere apology. Emma attempted to wrap her arms around him as he moved slowly to kneel over his friend, then reached out to take the fairy's hand. But the moment he touched her skin, Killian almost immediately pulled back when feelings of shame and anger towards himself for being unable to fight against the Black Fairy's order to kill her overwhelmed him despite the lack of his heart. He then struggled to rise to his feet and suddenly ran off as quickly as he could to get away from everyone before Emma could say or do anything to stop him.

All she could manage when her father pulled her back and held her close to him to keep her from running after him, was to call out to the man she loved as she cried, "Killian, stop! Killian!"

David turned his head to look over at his wife while he continued to hold her tightly, then answered sadly, "He needs space, Emma. He doesn't want anyone to see him right now while he's blaming himself for Tink's death."

"Don't worry, your pitiful fiancé is perfectly free to have all the space he needs for whatever wallowing he wants to do until I decide to use him again, or until tonight at midnight when you heroes finally make your decision to give me what I want… or not," the Black Fairy responded and then cruelly began to laugh, everyone having forgotten she was still standing nearby. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"How could you do this?" Emma shouted at the villain as David struggled to hold her back when his daughter attempted to charge her out of anger for what she had done to both Killian and their friend. "Why? We didn't go against you. This was all just a trap so you could have an excuse to test how far we're willing to go to save those we love. Wasn't it?"

The dark fairy replied, "Yes. But it wasn't only that. I did it because you and Hook needed to learn what happens when you defy me. And you both fought your way to get back to one another despite my efforts to split you up. Ripping his heart from his chest wasn't the only punishment I wish to bestow upon you, but I give you my word it will be my last unless you refuse to do hand over the piece of wand like I demanded. Make the right choice, Emma. Or the Green Fairy here won't be the only friend of yours to die because of you."

She was about to vanish as Killian did until Regina suddenly spoke up again saying, "Wait! I need to know something. How did you…?"

"How did I get past the blood magic over your vault?" she finished for the former Evil Queen as if sensing Regina knew that she had been tricked. "I'm impressed you figured out that I wasn't actually your wicked sister when you told her your plans to try to counteract my power over the Captain."

"You somehow rendered the potion we created worthless, after you saw that we had succeeded," the Mayor retorted curtly.

The Black Fairy answered, "You'll find that I have many, many tricks that none of you can even fathom, darling. And trust is a precious and delicate gift. You really shouldn't give it away so lightly."

When the villainess finally did disappear within her black smoke, Emma pulled away from her father at last and bent down to pick up the small blade that had been lodged in Killian's back while she wiped the tears away from her cheeks, then turned to Mulan as she asked the warrior coldly, "What the hell is this? You almost killed Killian too. If it hadn't been for my power to heal him…"

"Hook asked me to," she curtly interrupted before the Savior could continue to judge her, even though she knew it was the least she deserved for attempting to hurt the man Emma loved. "Last night at your home while you were on your strange talking device. He asked me to make the difficult decision if it came down to it just like you did before the two of you climbed up that beanstalk in the Enchanted Forest. I tried to save Tinker Bell's life, but like you I was one second too late. I didn't want to do it. Believe me, I wish that I didn't have to. It certainly didn't help any. I only nearly ended up killing another innocent person, for which I am so sorry."

"I know you are," Emma responded and then she breathed in and out deeply in order to try to calm her anger against those who didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry too. I was able to heal him. If only we could have saved Tinker Bell too."

Snow knelt down beside their lost friend as she asked sadly, "What do we do for her now? Surely this can't be how her story ends?"

The Savior looked down at her mother and the fairy as she replied, "We'll talk to the other fairies. Allow them to give her the kind of funeral she deserves. And don't worry, her death won't be for nothing. We will make the Black Fairy pay. But first… I need to find Killian."


	13. Chapter 13

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Thirteen

Years ago in the Enchanted Forest…

 _Tinker Bell flew away from Regina's castle in despair upon failing to get through to her, but she didn't get far as Blue flew down from behind the younger fairy as she cried out, "Stop! You stole that dust."_

 _Tink turned around in surprise to face her mentor, then she nervously responded, "I know. I thought I needed it to prove to you that I was a good fairy."_

 _"You could have proven that by being a good fairy," the Blue Fairy answered curtly. "By listening to me."_

 _"I was following my instincts," Green replied worryingly in a continued effort to defend her actions, while she flew in closer to become face to face with the other woman._

 _The fairy leader sighed as she looked at her sternly and responded, "Which are so far from being correct. This can't be forgiven."_

 _Tink pleaded with Blue stating quietly, "Wait. Wait. Everyone deserves a second chance. We always tell people that."_

 _"But, Tinker Bell, this was your second chance," the Elder answered, taking no pleasure in what she was about to do to a bright young fairy she knew had an even greater potential._

 _"Please," the Green Fairy begged again more desperately as her voice broke with a sob. "I promise. I'm so sorry."_

 _With anger, Blue replied, "You betrayed my trust."_

 _Tinker Bell responded quickly, "I can regain it. Give me a chance."_

 _"You can't," the Blue Fairy answered despondently, yet with a cold tone in her voice in order to remain strong in her conviction. "For one simple, tragic reason… I no longer believe in you."_

 _It was then that the young fairy gasped when her wings suddenly disappeared and Tink helplessly fell to the ground as Blue looked down upon her, letting out a fearful exhale. When Green slowly raised her head to look up at the woman who was once her mentor until this moment, the head fairy turned away from her sadly and then flew off without another spoken word between them. Tinker Bell finally looked down at the ground before her with shame, knowing just how badly she had let her fairy folk down._

Present day…

Regina vanished from the clearing with Henry as they went into town so they could inform the rest of the fairies of the passing of one of their own, while Emma, David, and Archie left in order to search for Killian in hope of finding him before he fell into trouble. Snow, Ruby, and Mulan remained behind to stay with Tinker Bell's body until the fairies came to care for her. None of them noticed as Walsh slipped away from them and when they did, they no longer really cared. It was no more than twenty minutes before Regina and Henry reappeared, as a vast swarm of fairies then suddenly flew down from the sky a few moments later, shining brightly in all their various colors.

The heroes all backed away from their friend's body as the magical beings all surrounded her while one of them began to sing a soft lament for the Green Fairy so they could begin their mourning. The Purple Fairy, now in charge of them all for as long as Blue remained under her death like sleep from the Dark One's attack, stepped forward outside of the circle they formed and knelt down above Tinker Bell, then raised her hand out over her heart to emit her power into her, as did the rest of the fairies. Within a few moments, Tink's own magic ignited as the powers bonded together and absorbed the fallen fairy's body, while her soul ascended into the skies above them. The Purple Fairy stood again and then finally turned to their friends who weren't fairies so she could address them.

"We wish to thank you for informing us of her death and for caring for her until we could arrive," she said quietly as she looked between the Queen, the Princess, the boy with the heart of the truest believer, the warrior, and the girl in red. "Regina and Henry have told us of what happened here and Tinker Bell's death is truly a tragic loss for all of us. Never before has a fairy killed another fairy, even at the hands of another."

Snow immediately replied, "We promise you that we will end the Black Fairy one way or another, Lila. We will not let her get away with killing Tink, or forcing Hook to kill her. I hope you understand he is not to blame in anyway. Hook fought as hard as he could to resist her control."

The Yellow Fairy stepped forward to stand beside their new leader as she responded, "We know. We heard that the Black Fairy stole his heart. Like before when the Dark One had and forced him to capture us all in that hat. If there is anything you need from us to help him, or all of you in the battles against the Black Fairy, you have us on your side."

"Tinker Bell is now at peace," Lila continued and then emitted a wisp concealed within her hand that opened up into what appeared to be a window into a memory belonging to their fallen friend for each of them to see. "Blue will be saddened to learn of our loss here today. But if she were here, she would wish for us to show you one of hers and Green's most cherished memories by way of honoring her."

 _"Well done, Green," Mother Superior spoke reverently from behind Tinker Bell when she finished speaking to Hook, then the younger fairy turned around and saw the fairy still dressed as a nun now standing before her._

 _Tink and the others were surprised to see the fairies' leader alive again as Green stated, "Blue. But you were…"_

 _The Blue Fairy answered, "Gone. I know. But when you killed the Shadow, mine was returned and I was revived. Thank you. You finally believed in yourself, Green. Tinker Bell. Welcome back."_

 _"I'm a fairy again?" she asked in disbelief. "Even after I disobeyed all your rules?"_

 _"I might have been overly strict," Blue replied after she laughed at her friend's candor. "You deserved your wings, Tinker Bell. And you have earned them back many times over."_

 _With relief and happiness as she kept her eyes trained on her old mentor, the Green Fairy whispered, "Thank you."_

Snow smiled as she watched their friend's memory play out and wiped away a tear that fell from the corner of her eye when it finished, then she finally said quietly, "It's a beautiful memory. I can certainly understand why it's one of their favorites. Tinker Bell was a wonderful fairy and an even better friend. She will truly be missed."


	14. Chapter 14

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Fourteen

Emma, David, and Archie, along with Pongo, had been searching for Killian everywhere they could think of since he had run off, starting with the Jolly Roger where Emma knew he would usually go to be alone whenever he was troubled. They also searched throughout the harbor, the beach, Granny's Diner, and finally their own home. The longer the search lasted, the more worried for him Emma became. And angrier with herself for not thinking to ask Ruby to join in with them to find him.

As she stood in the living room, Emma pulled out her phone from the inside pocket of her red leather jacket to call Ruby, but David quickly laid his hand on her shoulder to stop his daughter upon receiving an urgent message from Leroy telling him that he and Emma needed to get to the sheriff's station right away.

"We don't have time to deal with another crisis right now," Emma said in frustration as she pulled away from him to continue. "I have to find Killian. But you should go, Dad."

"We should all go," the town's other sheriff replied upon reading a second message sent to him. "Apparently Hook's there too."

She looked back at her father in confusion upon hearing that Killian was there, until it donned on her exactly why he was and immediately rushed out the door, followed by David and Archie. Rather than just poofing herself there, Emma chose to drive her yellow bug parked out in front of their house and when they walked inside the jail, both men with her were surprised to find Killian sitting on the floor within one of the cells with his head down, resting against his knees while his arms were wrapped around them.

Emma wasn't surprised in the least. Only devastated by the sight before her, especially when she noticed his hook lying out on top of her desk beside the cell's keys. As she moved to walk over to the cell and reached out to the bars, she found that the cell was also locked. The Savior stared down at him sadly until she moved towards her desk to pick up the keys to unlock the door, but she froze as her eyes stopped on his hook she could see now was still stained with Tinker Bell's blood and understand why he had come.

While Emma moved towards the cells, David leaned over to Grumpy as he asked him quietly, "How long has he been here like this? Has he said anything?"

The dwarf looked between their Prince and the psychiatrist with concern as he responded gruffly, "Not a word. And I don't know how long he's been in there like that. I only came in twenty minutes ago. I was whistling and not really paying much attention to anything else. But when I picked up today's newspaper, I noticed the cell's keys just lying on the floor like they had been dropped there, then found Hook's hook on Emma's desk. And I noticed it was covered in blood. I turned around and discovered him locked inside… just like he is now. It's a good thing you're here. But what happened? Whose blood is…?"

"It's Tinker Bell's," David answered sadly as he looked between Emma and his soon to be son in law. "She's gone because of the Black Fairy. Listen, Leroy. I need you to keep this quiet for now. Everyone will find out when the time's right. It's just that Hook needs some time to try to come to terms with what's happened. Can you take his hook and clean off the blood?"

"Yeah of course," he despondently replied as he took the hook in his hands, turned to look over between the Savior and their friend and then finally left the station to do as he was asked to do.

Archie, having been there to witness Killian's struggle against the Black Fairy's hold on him until he was forced to kill their friend, apprehensively approached Emma and then she spoke up with concern for the man she loved whispering quietly, "It's unfair, Archie. Every time Killian finally begins to see himself as the good man that I've seen him as for a long time now, a man deserving of his own happiness, something tragic like this has to come about and he's back to square one. Back to seeing himself as the villain he used to be. What can I possibly say to him? How can I convince him that her death wasn't his fault?"

The doctor shook his head, then kept his eyes trained on the distraught man who appeared to remain unaware of their presences while he responded calmly, "Honestly… I'm not sure if there's anything you can say to him that will help him right now. I know that you want to help him, Emma. Make him feel better in this moment. But perhaps it's best if he doesn't hear that what happened to Tinker Bell wasn't his fault. I know that a part of him knows it already. And in time, perhaps he'll even believe it. Right now he's just hurting and angry."

"Yeah, angry because I couldn't do for him what he asked me to do last night," she curtly retorted.

"What did he ask you to do?" David asked softly as he came over to join them.

Emma turned to look at him as she answered, "Killian begged me to lock him up after the Black Fairy first stole his heart. Not in here, but down in the cells beneath the hospital. He was afraid something like this would happen. He wanted me to try to take him out of the equation so that fairy bitch wouldn't be able to use him to hurt anyone. I failed him because I just couldn't do it."

Her father replied, "You had no way of knowing that any of this would happen. You're no more to blame for any of this than he is. As for what Archie said, he's right. Hook just needs you to comfort him. Be there for him and don't try to justify what he did just now. It'll only make him hurt even more, and possibly angry enough to lash out."

The Savior nodded in understanding of the advice given to her by David and Archie as she looked back towards Killian again, then picked up the keys to the cells and stepped forward to unlock the one where her fiancé remained silent on the floor, having not moved at all since their arrival.

"Lock the door again after I go in," she stated firmly, then entered the cell and handed David back the keys through the bars so he could do as she asked him to.

"All right, Pongo… I'm coming," Archie said quietly as his dalmatian began to whine like he needed to go out, then quickly turned back to David before he left. "Please let me know if I'm needed for anything more. I want to be able to help him through this if I can, as well as the rest of you."

The Prince smiled and nodded, then watched his friend leave the station and turned back to watch his daughter and his friend in silence as Emma slowly sat down on the floor beside Killian. However, David pulled out his phone again upon feeling it vibrate from within his pants pocket, then saw that his wife was calling so he walked into his office where he could talk more comfortably before answering.

Years ago in Neverland…

 _A knife was suddenly forced up to Hook's throat by Tinker Bell as she grabbed a tight hold of the pirate's hair within her fist, then uttered coldly, "Aren't you a little old to be a Lost Boy?"_

 _Hook rolled his eyes in frustration over being deterred from his purpose further while he responded, "I'm not part of Pan's brigade and I can assure you I am anything but a boy."_

 _"Who are you, and why are you here?" the young woman no longer a fairy asked more sternly as she leaned in closer to the man she was holding at knifepoint._

 _"I'm the Captain of the Jolly Roger and I'm here…" he began until he inhaled sharply as the woman tugged harder at his hair, then he struggled to look over at her despite her remaining behind him and continued. "…looking for some magic to help me make my way back home to my land. You don't have any, do you? Magic?"_

 _She whispered, "Fresh out."_

 _Hook then wriggled free from her grasp as he finally spun around to face his attacker and answered vigorously, "I don't buy that for a second."_

 _"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are a fairy," he added as he forced her back a few steps when he ambled towards her with fierceness in his eyes._

 _"And if I didn't know any better…" she retorted and glanced down at his attire, then finished her judgement. "…I'd say you're a pirate."_

 _The Captain kept his eyes trained on her as he sneered, "Guilty. So tell me, fairy, can you help me?"_

 _Tinker Bell stared up at him in disbelief as she replied, "Help you?"_

 _"Aren't you worried about me slitting your throat?" she asked cruelly as she pressed the blade again to his throat and dragged it along his skin up to his chin._

 _"Well, that's not the fairy way," Hook responded in anger as he set down his lantern on a rock and then moved his face more closely to hers. "You should be helping me find my happy ending, or something else equally as precious."_

 _The girl in green continued to look up at him as she answered, "I was a fairy. A long time ago. But then my wings were taken away. As for your happy ending, you're on your own."_

 _She suddenly pulled out her weapon again, having put it away seconds before, when Hook made a move to take something out of his pocket as she curtly cried, "Watch it!"_

 _"It's not a weapon," he replied with a grin while he pulled out a bottle from his belt. "In the traditional sense."_

 _"Rum?" the pirate stated coolly as he uncapped the top and offered it to her._

 _Tinker Bell put her blade away and took the bottle from him, then questioned, "What's so important back home?"_

 _She took a sip from the bottle while Hook responded darkly, "The Dark One murdered the woman I love."_

 _"And I intend to make him suffer for it," he continued as he took the flask back from her and took a drink of his own._

 _"And so killing him is your happy ending?" the former fairy asked again with genuine concern upon seeing the torment in the man's eyes, despite his refusal to look at her. "Even by doing so, you could end your own existence?"_

 _Killian finally did turn back to her as he answered coldly, "I'd risk my life for two things… love and revenge. I lost the first. And if I die for my vengeance, then that's enough satisfaction for me."_

A few seconds later…

 _Another brief memory between him and Tinker Bell flashed through his mind as Killian saw himself inside Storybrooke's church with her, David, and Neal just after she had finished destroying Pan's shadow by fire, then he walked up to her and spoke up saying, "Look who's still a fairy."_

 _"Look who's still a pirate," she replied smugly when she faced him as well, then noticed him holding his hand against his side in pain. "You all right?"_

 _"Well, I lost a hand once," he callously responded, looking down at himself only briefly before turning back to her again. "It's nothing."_

 _Tink didn't believe him for a second and she answered smugly, "For the record, I know why you risked your life back there and it wasn't for yourself or revenge. It was for Emma."_

Emma looked over at the man she loved sadly for a few minutes before she finally reached out slowly to touch his arm and at first he jerked away upon being startled by what he believed to be a her sudden appearance, having been lost in his thoughts so deeply that he never heard her or anyone else enter the room, or even his cell.

She quickly pulled back, but laid one of her hands down over his and the other gently over his back as she began to stroke her fingers up and down in hope of showing him a little comfort after a few moments to give him time to register that she was in the cell with him. Upon doing so, she could feel him trembling over the horror of what he's just done.

They both stayed like this for almost ten minutes until Killian finally lowered his legs and sat up straighter as he slowly raised his head in order to look at the woman who loved him. When he did, Emma could see nothing, but devastation in his lifeless eyes. She knew this look on him far more than she wished she did and knew tears would have been falling from the corners of his eyes, yet he was unable to cry because of his heart no longer being in his chest where it belonged. Without saying a word, Emma just pulled him in close and held him tightly in a loving embrace.

After what felt like hours of staying within each other's arms in silence, although it was really only forty minutes longer, Killian pulled away from her as he finally whispered sorrowfully, "Tinker Bell didn't even try to use her magic to defend herself against me. Why didn't she?"

"Perhaps it was because she didn't want to hurt you any more than she already knew you would be afterwards," Emma replied sadly as she reached up to caress his cheek where a scar from whatever fight he had gotten into a long time ago ran along it. "Or maybe she couldn't. I don't really know. But Killian, she cared about you very much. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself any more than I do. This is not your fault. The blame only falls on the Black Fairy. And Gideon too. You resisted her for as long as you could, much longer than she expected you to be able to. If only I could have been able to break free of her magic over me even sooner."

"You did the best you could, Emma," he responded tenderly. "If you really wish for me to try not to blame myself for Tinker Bell's death, then you need to be able to do the same for yourself."

She smiled at him and answered, "You're right. Now, as for you being in here…"

Killian stopped her as he immediately replied, "I can't leave. Not unless it's to be transferred into a more secure cell like the ones beneath the hospital. I already murdered Tinker Bell, Swan. Before with Gold I did terrible things too. I implore you to please not ask me to come out where I can put anyone else at risk."

"I understand," Emma responded respectfully, then moved to stand back on her feet and helped him to do the same as she looked towards her father's office, finding him sitting at his desk until he saw his daughter and friend appeared to be ready to come out. "But I'm going to have my father stay here. Just to watch over you so he can get you anything you might need. I won't argue with you about this."

"Don't worry, we'll both be just fine," Charming answered before Hook could object while he walked over to their cell, unlocked the door so that Emma could come out, then locked it up again behind her with Killian still inside and pulled his friend's hook from behind his back to hand it back to the man it belonged to. "I had Leroy clean it."

Killian refused to take it as he replied, "You ought to keep it, mate. At least with one hand I'll have a much harder time breaking out of here than I would if given my hook back. And I wouldn't want to hurt you with it as I did Tink… Please just hold on to it for me until all this is over."

David nodded, then responded, "We'll get your heart back."

"I appreciate it," the pirate Captain answered as he looked into David's eyes and then turned back to Emma when she leaned in to kiss him tenderly through the bars separating the two of them, caressing his face again as she did so. "Be careful, Emma. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered strongly. "Try not to worry. We're going to be alright and I won't have to give up the wand to get back your heart. We're going to beat her another way."


	15. Chapter 15

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Fifteen

The Black Fairy flew through the woods after patrolling the town that had become no less than normal since her arrival in Storybrooke. Those who lived there continued going about their daily routines like there was no trouble at all, even though she knew they were all used to living normal lives through trouble, since trouble always seemed to find them. Had she been in a hurry to return to the dwarf tunnels after her latest attack against the heroes, the dark fairy would have missed seeing her son standing on the ground below at the well with his eyes to the sky, waiting to talk with her.

She flew down and transformed herself into her regular size, then faced the Dark One as she said, "I was wondering if you would even bother to stop to talk to me. After our last conversation I hoped we might be through. Yet I had to commend you for your flare for the dramatic. Had I not been so angry with you last night, I would have told you bravo for stealing my oldest enemy's heart right from under the Savior's nose. I'm impressed."

His mother smiled and then questioned, "Perhaps you're even a little bit grateful, to me for doing you a favor by helping you to rid this world of that pirate once and for all?"

"Are you really trying to claim that what you're doing here has all been for me?" Gold skeptically asked. "I find that very hard to believe, mother. You do what you do for yourself."

"In time, you will come to understand that I've done more for you than you realize," she answered genuinely while she reached out to gently stroke her son's cheek, though there was still a coldness in her eyes and an iciness in her voice that made him flinch at her touch. "I admired how you handled maintaining your possession of Captain Hook's heart when you stole it from him some time ago, as Gideon has done for me now. Especially when you ordered him to suck all of those exasperating fairies here into the Sorcerer's hat. You wouldn't have failed if you hadn't allowed yourself to fall in love with a woman so beneath you."

Rumple glared at the other villain standing inches away from him and replied, "She may be beneath the power-ridden beast that I am, but she's far above the coward that I was. You are not to speak about her again."

The Black Fairy immediately responded, "I didn't mean to offend. I only wished to show you my way of telling you how much I approve of all you've done since becoming the Dark One, Rumple. Except of course what went on between us last night. But I took a page out of your book so to speak. This time, Hook will meet an end that he and Emma deserve, as their true love is severed forever once I finish casting my curse over his heart whether she turns over that wand half to me or not. Are you going to try to convince me to leave him alone?"

"On the contrary," he answered cruelly. "I've come for the reasons I've already made known to you. I enjoy anything that causes Hook the pain he so rightly deserves. And as what you've also succeeded in doing is ridding this town of one more of those other pious fleas that have caused me so much trouble over the years, I certainly approve. If you succeed in your plans for the Captain, then we'll talk again and perhaps… perhaps we can finally begin to move past the reasons we've hated one another all this time. Good luck, mother."

Inside Granny's Diner…

"I can't believe she's actually gone," Ruby stated in despondent disbelief as she and her grandmother, Mulan, Henry, Regina, and Snow all sat at the diner's largest table after they returned from having a funeral of sorts for one of their friends. "I never should have dragged her here. Or you, Mulan."

The warrior shook her head as she replied, "This isn't your fault, any more than it is Hook's for what happened to Tinker Bell. You couldn't have known that something like this would have happened. It was a trap."

Red looked at her friend sternly as she responded, "That's just it. I think I knew it was a trap. I just didn't put it together in time to warn anyone."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked her in confusion.

"I mean… When Archie and I were walking through the woods before all of this happened, my senses picked up," the young woman answered. "I first heard a heartbeat coming from deeper within the woods. Then I smelled Hook, which I knew was impossible because he was back here with the rest of you. I realized it was his heart I could smell. But that wasn't it. I could smell another scent I wasn't quite familiar with. We saw the Black Fairy kneeling over Hook's heart, only she didn't smell like the she did last night when she first attacked Emma and Hook. It wasn't until she appeared in two places at once, and then the one kneeling down transformed back into Gideon, that I realized the only reason for tricking us and drawing us out there was to lure us all into a trap. I'm not sure if any of that makes sense to anyone aside from me, but…"

Granny spoke up in her granddaughter's defense saying, "There's absolutely no way you could have known from that anything was wrong, Ruby. Your senses are incredible. But not you or me back in my best days would have been able to figure out something was wrong without having the opportunities to get to know these villains' scents."

Ruby quickly retorted, "But I did know the Black Fairy's. I should have known someone else was impersonating her. And I should have known Gideon's scent too."

"Only that fairy is to blame for Tinker Bell's death and why Hook is suffering from all that guilt now too," Regina replied angrily after she took a sip of her coffee Granny brought out for her and everyone else too, then suddenly slammed the mug down on the counter without it breaking. "We could all sit here and find ways to blames ourselves for what's happened. I failed to heal Tink in time and I might have… accidentally told her our plans to make the potion that should have worked to keep her from controlling Hook. I thought she was Zelena."

"You couldn't have known she wasn't Zelena, Mom," Henry responded. "You couldn't have known that the Black Fairy had rendered the potion you made for Killian useless. Like you said, we can all blame ourselves for something, or we can continue to try to help him. Once he's safe, we can grieve Tinker Bell's death properly."

Snow smiled at her grandson and then answered, "And we will. But I told David I would bring him and Killian something to eat while they're at the station."

Red Riding Hood looked at her friend with confusion as she asked, "Why are they there?"

"Killian's insisting on staying in one of the cells for our protection," Emma replied curtly as she entered the diner through the back and then pulled up a chair next to her son to sit down with them. "Dad's watching him for me. Making sure that he's protected himself. Do we have any ideas on how to get back Killian's heart yet?"

"We've just begun to brainstorm," Regina answered as Granny stood up with Snow so that they could prepare some food for David and Hook like Snow wanted. "It isn't going to be easy with Hook's life literally in her hands, or without giving that fairy witch exactly what she wants. But we'll figure out something."


	16. Chapter 16

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Sixteen

Inside the sheriff's station…

Leroy returned again a short time after Emma had left, carrying a bag and handed it over to David who opened it up to look inside, then nodded to his friend in gratitude. Both men turned towards the cells and saw that Killian had finally moved to sit down on the uncomfortable cot within the cell, rather than back on the floor where had been before. However, his head was once again resting in his arms against his knees. It was clear Emma had helped him a little, but it would be a long time before Hook would learn to forgive himself, if he even could.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Killian asked a few minutes later as he raised his head, backing further against the wall behind him when David came over to his cell and began to unlock its door before he entered inside with the bag in his hands.

"I had Leroy go get you some more clothes because I thought you might like to change into something other than what you have on," the sheriff responded and then set the bag down beside his friend on the bed. "You can relax, Hook. You keep acting like you're sick with the plague and afraid you're going to infect everyone. It's not necessary."

Killian reached out to open the bag in order to see what was inside, then pulled out the pair of pants, button up shirt, and one of his leather jackets while he replied irritably, "I may not be sick with some plague, but I am certainly dangerous so long as the Black Fairy can use me against you. I can't take any chances. I wasn't expecting I'd end up killing a close friend I've known far longer than the rest of you either, but I did."

He paused when he realized he was taking his anger with himself out on his friends only trying to help him, then continued more calmly saying, "I apologize. I don't mean to seem ungrateful for all you're trying to do to help me. Thank you, David. But did you really send the grumpy dwarf here into our home to rifle through my things so he could bring me these?"

"No… I rifled through your things still onboard the Jolly Roger," the dwarf answered curtly, then grinned at the pirate who had taken him awhile to come to trust and even longer to like. "I wasn't about to break into your house. Not that I wanted to go onto your ship either, but oddly it was easier. You're welcome."

"Much appreciated," Killian responded with sincerity, while David just laughed until Leroy walked out to leave. "Do you think he still gets offended by me calling him dwarf?"

The sheriff smiled as he helped his friend pull his jacket off so that Killian would have an easier time with changing, then turned his back to him so that he could do the rest on his own and said, "So… by any chance do you have plans to call me anything other than say, David or mate?"

Killian glanced over at him while he worked to pull on his new shirt after tossing the bloodied one on the floor in front of him, then replied, "If you're asking if I plan to call you father once Emma and I are married, then I hate to disappoint you, mate. It's just that I'm quite a bit older than you are in case you don't remember. I think it'd be a bit awkward."

"Of course," the younger man answered with a laugh. "I have to admit that I'm a bit relieved. Not that I wouldn't be proud to have you call me your fa…"

"I understand what you mean," Hook stated before the father of the woman he loved could finish even saying the word father once more. "I'd be honored to do so, David. Truly. It's just that given my past with my own and being the monster who took away my younger brother's father from him, it's not something that comes so naturally to me. Besides, I'm not so sure I'm going to get the chance to marry your daughter after all."

David understood his friend's doubt all too well, but instead of trying to encourage him anymore since he knew it wouldn't help him right now, he decided to change the subject while he moved to leave the cell and locked the door again with Hook still inside, then asked, "So while we're both in here, why don't you tell me a little bit about your past?"

Killian finally finished, shoved his ruined clothes into the empty bag and handed it back to David through the bars, then reluctantly he responded, "I think you pretty much know all there is to know about me, mate. You know of the kind of man I was. Whatever sordid details you don't know about my years as Captain Hook, well the better off you'll be. Trust me, I'm already lucky enough you've been able to look beyond all you do know and are still allowing me to marry your daughter if I survive this. I'd hate to ruin it now."

"Look… I hate that you were a pirate," the sheriff replied sternly. "I've never hid my disdain about that from you. But you're also more than just a pirate, Hook. I'm certain you always have been, except that you had to bury the good man you are inside of you to keep yourself from getting hurt again. I understand that now more than you might think I do. And because you've finally allowed that good man to come out, choosing to give my daughter over to you is something I couldn't be happier about. What happened earlier with Tink… it changes nothing."

"I appreciate your confidence in me," Hook said with frustration, without looking up at him as he wearily ran his hand over his face.

David leaned up against the cells and then continued, "But aside from all of your years as a pirate, I was actually hoping you'd tell me about your life before. What were you like as a child? Did you and Liam join the Royal Navy together?"

Killian finally looked over at David again with surprise asking, "You mean Emma never told you?"

"Tell me what?" the younger man questioned in confusion.

"About my years spent under the command of Captain Silver, back when Liam and I were… slaves," he coldly answered. "I told you of our mutiny against Silver and his men the night Liam made the deal with Hades to spare our lives. The rest I figured Emma might have told you."

Charming looked at him sadly as he responded, "I had no idea you grew up in slavery. Is that why…?"

Hook finished for him saying, "Why I killed my father? Aye. Mostly. Not just because he sold me and Liam into servitude, but because he didn't care about us enough to fight for us while he went off to try to avoid being arrested for thievery as a father should. Like you've fought all these years for Emma and now for Neal. Then, I saw he had another family, another son he could care for and fight for… I broke. It doesn't excuse what I did by any means, but that's what happened. As for my childhood, I don't recall much except for the last words my father ever spoke to me before he abandoned us."

"And what about Silver?" the Prince replied. "Was he the Long John Silver from the books that are about him?"

"I don't know, mate," Killian answered with a shrug. "I've never read them. But if he is one in the same, I doubt the authors of these books got his story right, as they've completely messed up mine. Silver was an utter bastard. But he didn't deserve the fate he received because of Liam's deal with Hades. Or to be sent down to hell for simply trying to set things right for himself and his crew. What's worse is that I only helped Liam to convince them to mutiny against their Captain."

David defended him as he firmly stated, "But you didn't know about your brother's deal at the time. You had no way of knowing that you were helping Hades gain more souls. How long were you in slavery?"

Killian bent over as he rested his arms against his knees and stared down at the floor, then responded miserably, "Since I was about ten and for the next sixteen years. Liam was the more disciplined of us as you can imagine. And I always got myself and him into trouble. But Silver and his men loved the excuse to torment me."

"I'm so sorry," David replied sadly. "I had no idea. It certainly does explain why you've struggled so much with the darkness in your life."

"What does?" Snow asked then as she entered the sheriff's station carrying a few bags of food from Granny's, then looked between the two men before her when they stopped their conversation as Killian immediately turned away as if embarrassed by something, while David only stared at his wife as she set the bags down on her daughter's desk. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt like that. But I brought… food. I thought you both might be hungry."

David smiled and pulled Snow into his arms as he leaned in to kiss her, then he turned back to Hook while he answered, "We are definitely hungry. Seeing as we didn't really get the chance to eat before all this happened."

Killian rose to his feet as he responded, "I thank you, Majesty. But I'm not… not…"

"Hook?" David nervously queried, turning back to his friend in concern when Killian's voice trailed off as he raised his hand to his head and scrunched his eyes closed against a sudden pain that arose within his mind.

"You need to leave," he replied brusquely while he struggled against the heavy strain that abruptly came over his body. "Please… go!"

Neither David nor Snow moved as he asked worryingly, "What's wrong? Is the Black Fairy inside your mind again?"

It was then that the pain appeared to diminish as Killian slowly raised his head and looked coldly between the Charmings as he answered darkly, "I suggest one of you open the door to this cell now and set me free. You won't like what happens if you don't."

Even though the threat was coming out of Killian's mouth, both Snow and David understood right away that the words belonged to the Black Fairy as she had begun to control their friend again, speaking through him from wherever she was hiding herself within the mines below the town. It was unnerving.

"We can't do that," Snow retorted as she took a few steps away from her husband towards their daughter's fiancé in concern for him. "Let him go!"

"We can all walk out of here unscathed," Hook responded more curtly as he too stepped forward to stand at the bars keeping him a prisoner. "Don't make this any harder on yourselves. I assure you, you will regret it."

David moved between Killian and Snow to face him, as he firmly spoke to the Black Fairy through him replying, "The only thing we'll regret, is if something happens to the man we've already come to see as our son."

Killian sneered, reaching his hand into one of his pants' pockets to pull out his phone as he leaned in closer so that his and David's faces were inches apart, then he answered cruelly, "If that were true, then perhaps you should show it a bit better by calling me Killian rather than always just by my cruel moniker… Prince Charming."

Without hesitation, their daughter's fiancé backed away a few feet as he smashed the cell phone against the wall beside him, quickly picked out a piece of broken plastic, then raised the sleeve of his jacket and began to drag the jagged edge of the screen deeply along the skin of his left arm in order to draw blood.

David shouted at him to stop and immediately fought with the keys to open the cell door so he could run inside to try to help him. However, when he grabbed Killian from behind to knock the plastic out of his hand, Hook caught him unaware as he spun around and suddenly punched his friend across his cheek, then again in his nose until David fell hard. Snow screamed her husband's name and ran into the cell to his side while Killian swiftly reached beneath David's jacket to grab his hook, clicked it back into its brace, then wrapped his hand around the slash in his arm against the pain to stifle his blood as he ran from the station.


	17. Chapter 17

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Seventeen

Moments earlier within the mines…

When the Black Fairy finally returned to the chosen tunnel of her new lair after her second confrontation with Gold, she found that Gideon was waiting for her while he took the time alone to eat. Without having to wait for her to ask him for it, the Dark One's son pulled Hook's heart out from beneath his robe and immediately handed it over to the evil woman he was also forced to obey.

She laughed as she took the precious organ in her hands again and then spoke up as she asked smugly, "So what did you think of my little display of power out there, Gideon? Were you impressed, or did you leave to return down her so quickly because you couldn't stomach the violence I forced upon Emma's pirate and that poor Green Fairy? I believe her name was Tinker Bell if I'm not mistaken. I never actually had the privilege of meeting her."

Gideon glared up at her from where he was sitting as he replied, "It was an impressive show, Mother. But surely you must realize that Emma and the others will be even more determined to fight against you now. They won't just wait for your next attack against them."

"Yes, which is why I'm thinking up a new plan as my first line of defense against these heroes," the dark fairy answered coldly while she stared at the Captain's heart within her hands once again. "They will do everything within their power to protect Hook against me. Which is why he's about to take your place as my defender."

"You're going to order him to join us down here?" the young man questioned her decision out of curiosity. "And then what? You're going to force the pirate to fight against Emma while you're preparing for the final battle? He would rather die then turn against them and if given the chance to do it, I wouldn't put it past him to take his own life this time. Captain Hook has already been through this when my father stole his heart however long ago it was."

The Black Fairy then waved her hand over a pensieve filled with water from Storybrooke's magical spring, which she had laid on top of a stone altar as the water within the shallow bowl shimmered until it became a mirror, or window through which she could see into anywhere within the town she wished to see. As she looked down into it, she saw into the sheriff's station and found that Hook was currently holed up within one of the jail's cells where he had placed himself there under his own volition in order to try to protect those he loved.

Gideon looked into the water pool as well while the fairy spoke again saying, "If what you said were true, then he would have already taken his own life. But a part of him still foolishly holds out hope that his Savior and her family will save him this time too. Either that, or he knows Emma would never forgive him for being such a coward and taking the easy way out of his troubles."

The young man beside her watched as Hook conversed with Emma's father , then he responded, "It isn't going to be so easy to break him out so long as he has a bodyguard standing by him. That is if that's what you intend for me to do. Then again, the sheriff is powerless and would hardly be much of a challenge. Would you like me to go?"

"That isn't going to be necessary," she replied as she looked down at the heart within her other hand again and smiled. "Emma's Captain is going to break himself out of prison. He has no choice, but to do as I say."

"But you gave Emma your word that you wouldn't hurt them any longer so long as she gives you the wand," he retorted sternly.

The dark fairy laughed again as she turned her head to look over at her other slave and then answered callously, "So I lied. I did tell Emma that I had the right to change my mind if I deemed it necessary. And now I do."

Gideon responded, "He will resist you. For as long as he can. You saw how much effort it took for you to force him to kill the other fairy. Not even I've been able to fight against a direct order."

"That's because you understand why I'm doing all I am, Gideon," the villainess before him replied. "You don't fight against me because I told you even before I stole your heart that all I do is for my son, your father. You may despise me for forcing you to do so many things against your will. But deep down, you know I'm right and you take pleasure in Hook's torment."

"He may be my father's enemy for years long past, but I don't take pleasure in anyone's pain and suffering," the son of the Dark One firmly answered, then backed away from the altar as he took a seat again on the ground to continue eating.

She saw that Emma's mother had now entered the station to join her husband in watching over the pirate and to bring them food and she smiled. She listened as David accepted the food for both himself and for Hook, then raised his heart before her as she spoke into it to give Killian his next command.

The Black Fairy looked into the pensieve once again to watch the images of the heroes before her as she said cruelly, "Hello again, Captain. I need you to listen to my words very carefully and repeat them exactly as I say for those two goody goodies standing in front of you."

When Killian began to struggle against the sudden strain within his mind while she spoke to him, the fairy smiled as she listened to him pleading with the Charmings to leave until he couldn't resist her any longer, then she continued, "I suggest one of you open the door to this cell now and set me free. You won't like what happens if you don't."

"We can't do that," Snow retorted as she took a few steps away from her husband towards their daughter's fiancé in concern for him. "Let him go!"

"We can all walk out of here unscathed," the dark fairy responded through Hook more curtly as he too stepped forward to stand at the bars keeping him a prisoner. "Don't make this any harder on yourselves. I assure you, you will regret it."

David moved between Killian and Snow to face him, as he firmly spoke to the Black Fairy through him replying, "The only thing we'll regret, is if something happens to the man we've already come to see as our son."

The evil woman scoffed and then answered for the Savior's love saying, "If that were true, then perhaps you should show it a bit better by calling me Killian rather than always just by my cruel moniker… Prince Charming."

"Now Hook, I need to you find another way out since the royals standing in your way aren't willing to cooperate," the fairy ordered him once more. "Show them that you're more than willing to harm yourself if they don't do as you command. Then once you're free, preferably with a little bit of bloodshed, come to me down in the dwarf tunnels. I will guide you through this labyrinth."

While she gave Hook his orders, the Black Fairy smiled, watching as the pirate Captain smashed his phone against the wall, then began to use one of the jagged pieces to begin to cut his wrist until Emma's father opened the cell to try to stop his friend from harming himself. Killian suddenly struck David multiple times, then stole back his hook before he escaped from his prison and ran from the station.

"Is Emma's lover on his way?" Gideon callously asked once the master of his heart finished laughing again as she finished giving Hook his orders, then waved her hand over the pensieve to finally make the image dispel.

The Black Fairy moved to stand over her boy as she responded, "He is. And you're going to meet him once he enters into mines so you can guide him down here. Do you think you can handle that?"

Gideon nodded as she stood up again and then stated, "If that's what you wish of me. I'll be back soon with Hook in tow."


	18. Chapter 18

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Eighteen

Back at Granny's Diner…

"Whenever you need me to reveal my wolf form to the Black Fairy, I'm ready," Ruby stated as she stood up from the table and began to clear some of the dishes in front of her friends meeting together. "She may be prepared for whatever fight and magic each of you here in Storybrooke can throw at her, but she isn't expecting Mulan and me."

"She wasn't expecting Tinker Bell either, but she still managed to kill another fairy over everyone else here," Emma curtly retorted and then turned her head down to stare at her trembling hand as she quietly tapped her fingers on the table. "I should have seen it coming. But we don't need to get into that. We can't allow our anger or guilt over her death get in the way of what we need to do. We have a plan for when we confront the Black Fairy tonight. It's not great, but it's the best we've got and I promised Killian that we wouldn't trade in the wand no matter what. He almost died to get it to me and if I were to lose it now, the best chance I have at defeating the Black Fairy in the final battle, then he'd never be able to forgive himself. He's already having a hard enough time with losing Tink. I won't put anymore guilt on his shoulders."

Regina nodded in understanding, then spoke up saying, "It's a good plan, Emma. There's only two villains, and all of us. The Black Fairy may be the Great Evil… whatever the hell that means, but she's never come up against the Evil Queen before. Not to mention a Savior, a Wicked Witch, a ferocious wolf, a great warrior, and the Charmings who fight like hell for their daughter. Not all at once. Don't worry, I'll talk to Zelena to convince her to join us."

Henry looked around them and suddenly realized someone was missing, then he quickly asked, "Has anyone seen Walsh? He's not here."

"In all the chaos, that flying monkey must have slipped away," Mulan answered coldly as she pulled her sword from the scabbard she wore at her side to look into the reflective metal as though she wanted to run the blade through someone. "You don't suppose he's going to try to cause us any trouble, do you?"

"It doesn't really matter if he tries," Regina responded. "He can't get into my vault to get his hands on any magic. And he's pretty useless beyond his skills."

Emma looked over at Henry, who turned away in frustration over having to listen to the others speaking about someone he used to care about so harshly even if he did betray him and his mother, then she replied, "Regina's right. Kind of. Walsh isn't important right now. He'll be fine until we can actually take the time to go around town to find him once this is all over."

Out at Zelena's farmhouse…

A knock sounded at the door just as the witch laid her daughter within her crib once she fell asleep. Zelena turned her head to stare at the door in suspicion as she stood up straight, not expecting any visitors. When she looked back down at Robin still fast asleep after the second knock, she finally moved to answer it and was surprised to find the false wizard from Oz standing there now in front of her, as the man smiled coldly at her and walked inside without Zelena even getting the chance to invite him in.

Walsh the first one to talk as he said casually, "This farmhouse is quite a step down from my palace in the Emerald City. Wouldn't you say so? But seeing as there's nothing close to it anywhere here in this little town, then perhaps this is the best place for you. Secluded and far away from everyone. Haven't made yourself a lot of friends, have you?"

"What on earth are you doing here?" Zelena asked as she glared at the man she never expected she'd see again. "And how the hell did you even get to Storybrooke?"

"I was brought here under false pretenses by Little Red Riding Hood, that warrior who always fights by Dorothy's and Red's side, and the Green Fairy," he answered. "She's dead now. It was quite the tragedy you missed. But I didn't come here to talk to you about any of that. I need something from you and after everything you've done to me, I'd say that you owe me."

Zelena scoffed, then responded, "I set you free. I owe you nothing."

The Wizard angrily shouted, "Dorothy set me free! You only did it because she forced you to."

"But the Evil Queen… former Evil Queen that is, claimed that you were no longer the same wicked woman you used to be," Walsh continued after a moment of pause to calm himself down. "I want to go home to the land I belong. This town might as well be hell. Can you actually get me back to Oz, or do I have to depend on Emma and the rest of the people here to help me after this crisis is finally over?"

"First of all, you don't come barging into my home to demand my help, especially when my child is sleeping," Zelena replied firmly as she suddenly transformed Walsh back into the flying monkey she had turned him into before to reinforce her point before he knew what hit him. "Does this bring back memories for you?"

Years ago in Oz…

 _After seeing that the Wizard was nothing more than a fraud, Zelena suddenly dragged him towards her until he was on the ground at her feet while he begged, "Oh! No! Don't hurt me! Please!"_

 _She curtly bellowed, "Who are you?"_

 _"My… my name is Walsh," the man nervously answered with a grunt when she swiftly flipped him over onto his back so she could see his face. "I… I'm… just a circus huckster. I'm a showman. I come from a distant land… A place called Kansas."_

 _"You're not even a wizard?" the witch responded in disbelief after learning of this man's confession._

 _Walsh continued fearfully, "It's all part of the act, but what I peddle is real. What you saw there is real. Those slippers took you to the Enchanted Forest, didn't they? I may not have magic, but the things I collect do."_

 _Zelena replied sternly, "That's why you wanted me to bring you something of Rumpelstiltskin's. So you could carry on this charade."_

 _"I didn't mean any harm," he answered quickly in his own defense. "I was just trying to help us both. What you seek doesn't exist. No magic is that strong."_

 _"Well, then… I have no use for you," she responded and turned her back to him. "At least not like that."_

 _The imposter stood to his feet and then asked worryingly, "Like what?"_

 _The Wicked Witch's skin slowly began to turn green as she turned back to face him again and replied, "What I need is someone willing to do whatever I ask without question."_

 _"Like a trained circus animal," she added cruelly upon noticing the poster of Walsh's circus on the wall behind him as she stared at the flying monkey it advertised._

 _"You're evil," Walsh stated in concern as he turned back to the woman before him again after looking up at the poster himself._

 _Zelena smiled and then answered smugly, "Not evil, dear. Wicked."_

 _The Wizard pleaded with her again as he attempted to flee crying out, "No. No!"_

 _"Much better," the wicked woman responded with a laugh after her green smoke covered the imposter, then cleared to reveal that he had suddenly been transformed into a flying monkey as it rose up before her and shrieked. "Now, come. I'm going to find a way to change the past, I've got work to do."_

Back in the present…

"If you really want my help, you will apologize to me for breaking into my home so rudely and then you will have to steal something back from the Dark One for me first," the witch continued when she changed the imposter back into his true self and then stared at him coldly while he sniveled before her on the floor.

Walsh looked up at her with fear and replied, "I'm sorry. For being so abrupt and demanding. I'm sorry. But I can't steal something for you from Rumpelstiltskin, no matter what form he's in now. I'm begging you…"

Zelena cut him off, interrupting, "If you want to go home, I need the wand another villain technically stole from me until Rumple stole it from him… or something like that. This wand will get you home, and me too. As for actually stealing it, I can help you with that. I assure you, you'll be just fine."


	19. Chapter 19

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Nineteen

As Ruby carried the dishes she picked up from the tables into the kitchen and set them inside the sink, Granny walked up behind her granddaughter and then spoke up saying, "You know, I realize that you and I have both always struggled with sharing whatever's been bothering us, especially while we were trapped under the Evil Queen's dark curse. But I hope you know that you can tell me anything. What's been troubling you, Ruby?"

Red looked behind her at the older woman as she asked curiously, "Did Archie say something to you?"

"Now why would you even ask that?" Granny responded curtly. "Do you really think that because I'm a grandmother, I wouldn't be able to notice you're upset about something? I'm surprised at you. I certainly don't need a doctor, or a man of conscience to tell me when you're hurting."

"Of course not," she answered with a small laugh. "It's just that… well, I want to ask you something that I have a pretty strong feeling you'll say no to. Because of how much you love being here in Storybrooke, with Snow, David, Emma, Henry…"

Granny looked at her with surprise as she asked, "Are you wanting to ask me if I'll come with you when you leave here again to go back home to Oz?"

Ruby quickly replied, "I know it's not ideal for you. And while the munchkins would probably appreciate having a diner to come to for food we can't get there in Oz now, I know it wouldn't be the same as it is to have your closest friends come to eat and gather together for meals and celebrations. And not to mention that there's the final battle coming…"

"Just take it easy and listen, darlin'," her grandmother interrupted sternly. "As much as I would love for the two of us to be closer, it's just not how things are meant to be for us. I belong here, in one place and with all of our family and friends. I'm not just the owner of this diner or my inn outside of town. I'm also a guardian to our Princess and Prince. I have been for as long as I can remember. Just because there's a final battle that we're all terrified to see come to pass, it doesn't mean I can just leave to avoid it. I'd feel like a coward and a traitor. My life is here. And I'm no longer made for adventures as you are. I may not have ever told you this, Ruby. But I'm so proud of you for going off in this crazy world, or worlds, to find your own happy ending. I should have told you that before you left. I should have told you a long, long time ago. You've always been incredibly brave and have grown into a fine, beautiful young woman."

Red immediately pulled her grandmother into a hug as she laughed, then held her for a few minutes until she finally pulled away and responded, "Thank you, Granny. That means… so much."

Granny smiled and then looked into Ruby's eyes as she genuinely asked, "Are you happy there, in Oz? Have you truly found your own place to call home with someone who loves you?"

"I have," she answered in honesty. "You would love her. And she'd love you too, like I do. I hope that you will at least one day be willing to come to visit me there in Oz so you can meet Dorothy and the rest of those I've come to love. But until then, I promise to come back here a lot more often. I really do miss it here. And I miss everyone else too."

"You better come back here often," the old woman replied, then gently tapped her granddaughter's chin fondly. "I'm so happy for you. Which is why as soon as we help Emma and the others save Hook from the Black Fairy, I want you to go back home to continue on with your life and not worry about me or the rest of us. I won't argue with you on this."

Ruby objected as she stated, "I can't just leave. I want to be able to help you all fight against this dark fairy in the final battle. You're going to need all the help you can get. Aside from you, Snow, David, Emma, Hook… they're all my friends. I wouldn't feel right to just abandon you."

Granny looked out among the heroes from the kitchen doorway, then turned back to Ruby as she responded, "You're not abandoning us. You're here now fighting with us because it's what's right. And when this battle is over, you're gonna go home to continue to fight for those who else you love because it's who you are. Just because you're no longer here, doesn't mean you're not fighting with us. Now, what do you say we head back out there and prepare for the dinner rush that will be coming within the next couple of hours?"

A few minutes later, Emma stood up as she finished drinking from the glass of rum she had asked for when she first came in to help with her stress. However, just as she was about to leave, both of her parents stumbled through the door as Snow held up David who Emma could see was hurt. His nose was clearly broken and bleeding out and there was a large gash over his cheek above what she knew would soon become a large, dark bruise.

"Dad, what the hell happened?" the Savior asked fearfully as she rushed over to him and raised her hand to his face to heal him. "Why… Where's Hook?"

"He's gone, Emma," Snow answered, looking at her daughter with worry as she helped David to remain standing through his pain until Emma could finish healing him. "I mean… the Black Fairy took control of him again."

When Emma finished, David continued, "She must have ordered him to break out of jail by any means necessary. She even spoke through him."

The blonde woman asked curtly, "What did she say? What did she make Killian do?"

"Hook begged us to leave as soon as the Black Fairy began to give him an order," her father replied sadly. "He tried to fight against her until he couldn't. She threatened us and him if we refused to let Hook out. Before we could stop him, he suddenly smashed his phone and began to use one of the jagged pieces to cut his wrist, in order to get me to open up the cell to try to stop him. She knew I would and I fell for it."

"Before we could stop him, Hook suddenly threw a punch," Snow added. "So he could steal back his hook and then escape. His rings must have slashed David's cheek and the second punch broke his nose. Killian didn't do this, Emma. We know it. But we think he's on his way to meet up with the Black Fairy somewhere within the mines."

Emma's eyes darkened and she finally turned back to the door to leave again while her parents quickly followed after her, as did the others, then Henry called out to her asking, "Where are you going, Mom?"

She kept walking at a determined pace as she responded angrily, "Where do you think I'm going? I need to stop Killian from falling into the Black Fairy's hands."

"Emma, we have no idea where she is, or where she's ordered Killian to go," Snow quickly answered with concern as she continued to follow her daughter. "We'll find him. But we can't just charge against the Black Fairy without knowing what to expect. This isn't going to help Killian."

"How can you expect me to let Killian go knowing that she could do more to him than just order him to do something worse than what she's already done?" the Savior asked angrily as she suddenly stopped and spun around to face her parents again. "It's bad enough that she's already made him kill Tinker Bell and to hurt Dad. What do you think she'll do with him now that he's about to walk right to her? She's going to hurt him."

Henry believed he understood what his mother was afraid of and then replied, "You think that because the Black Fairy is Gold's mother and that she has some twisted sense of love for her son, she'll do something to punish Killian for being one of Gold's oldest enemy's?"

Emma's eyes softened as she turned to her teenager, then responded fearfully, "Why else would she have a need to call him to her? I have to help him."

"And we're going to, Emma," David answered determinedly. "I promise you we will. But I'm afraid it's already too late to stop him from going to her. We can't be of any help to him if we walk in blindly like your mother said. Besides, we have no idea where he is. We need to be smarter than this."

"Fine," Emma replied in frustration and then breathed in and out to try to calm herself down. "You're right. It's already too late. I just hope I'm wrong. It's time we go talk to Gold. I want to know exactly where he stands with his mother and if he thinks she's doing any of this for him. If Rumpelstiltskin really wants me to continue to help him save his son, he's going to have to be a little more cooperative."


	20. Chapter 20

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Twenty

The Black Fairy was hunched over her caldron as she waved her arms carefully and meticulously over the brew within it when the Dark One's son returned to the cavern they were hiding in nearly half an hour later, with Hook straggling behind him. She smiled upon seeing him enter, then laughed as the expression on his face when he stopped walking and turned his head to face her was cold and that of hate, for her and for himself. Gideon stepped out of her way as the Black Fairy walked over to stand before Killian, his heart within her hands once again as she did.

"I suppose you must be terribly angry with me," the dark fairy said callously when she began to circle around him while Killian didn't bother to move except for his head so that he could keep his eyes trained on the Great Evil threatening those who he loved. "I did just force you to murder your close friend you met while willingly following my husband's every command in Neverland all those years ago. And then you injured your fiancée's father, whom you've grown much closer to as of late than you ever were before."

"I won't bother wasting my breath to make a threat knowing I can't strike out against you as much as I'd like to," Killian replied coldly until he winced again in pain as he tightened his grip over the wound in his arm where he had cut.

The villainess pulled his arm up roughly to see it for herself and sluggishly waved her hand over the wound to heal it before he could bleed out on her, then she responded, "You certainly know how to entertain an old woman who is forced to remain down here within this dark, filthy dwarf tunnel while all those up there are free to live in the light, with the extravagances I've long since been without. Tell me, how is it that my son has failed all these years to kill such a weak minded fool like yourself?"

Hook lowered his eyes to stare ahead of him, then answered darkly, "Perhaps it's the Crocodile's ego that's stood in his way all these years. Believe me, I've asked myself that same question many times. I told the Dark One to kill me on the day he cut off my hand. But he always believed I would suffer far worse if left to my own self destruction. Unfortunately, he was right… then. Until Emma came into my life and changed my fate. Just as she does for everyone else here in this town and the world around us. She will defeat you too, no matter what happens to me or what you throw at her. But if it makes you feel any better, the Dark One has tried to kill me a number of times."

"Yes, but even when you finally did die months ago, my son helped to save you from the torments of the Underworld, however large or small his role in doing so might have been," she curtly replied when she finally stopped in front of him, then turned to face her captive. "Rumple wasn't even responsible for killing you. Emma was."

"The Dark One wasn't exactly given much of a choice," he retorted smugly, ignoring the fairy's taunt. "Emma gave Gold an ultimatum he couldn't refuse."

The Black Fairy looked at the Savior's true love coldly as she responded, "The Savior does certainly have a way about her. But nevertheless, you will finally pay for trying to kill my son and for taunting him that day on your ship back when the two of you first met. You destroyed the man he once was when you pushed him over the edge and forced him to become your very own demon who's haunted you for over two hundred years. Don't be fooled, I like the man Rumple has become. But you still caused him pain and I cannot abide by that."

Unable to fight against her at all, Killian was suddenly shoved against the wall behind him as the Black Fairy then leaned in and cruelly forced her lips over his to kiss him until she finally pulled herself away from him nearly a minute later. He immediately squeezed his eyes closed as he raised his hand to his mouth and hastily wiped away the residue left behind from the vile assault, then opened his eyes again to scowl at the evil woman still standing inches away from him.

Hook asked angrily, "What the devil was that for? Why did you bring me here? Was having me kill Tinker Bell not enough for you?!"

"My control over you is hardly enough of a punishment after all you've done against my son and my husband when you turned against Peter Pan and defied him by helping Emma," the villainess maliciously answered. "Malcolm didn't deserve the fate that was bestowed upon him because of you. But I am going to need you as a distraction against Emma and her family and friends when they attempt to stop me once they learn that even handing over the wand won't save you. Gideon here also needs to be punished for trying to defy me. You see, his heart also belongs to me. However, he's been trying to help the Savior only to help himself. He hates it when I force him to hurt another, even if he doesn't care about what happens to them."

"As for my kiss…" she callously continued as she looked between the two men whose hearts she possessed and smiled, then turned back to the pirate before her. "…I wanted to try to understand what it is the Savior sees in you. Your lips alone definitely make you worth something other than a slave. But don't worry, Captain. Your lips will remain solely her pleasure. More so, my kiss allowed me to see one of your many fears within your mind that we can make good use of before midnight approaches."

The Black turned her head to look at Gideon again and spoke saying, "Gideon, go out into the woods and gather us plenty of firewood. We're going to build a pyre. You're going to have the pleasure of torturing Emma's lover with a little fire."

 _One of the Lost Boys stood before Killian while a few more of them shoved him back roughly against the stake within the middle of a pyre as they began to bind him to the post, as their new leader firmly stated, "For your crimes against Pan, the Lost Boys sentence you to death."_

 _"Sorry, Captain," Tiger Lily replied sadly as she looked up at the pirate no longer the villain she knew before while more of the boys held her between them to keep her from escaping._

 _"Don't be," Killian responded wearily, not wanting to die, but fully prepared to knowing that he had done all he could for Emma's sake. "All that matters is that Emma got the wand."_

Killian swiftly retreated from the memory of nearly becoming burned to death hours ago and despite his fear of facing such a prospect again even knowing she wasn't going to kill him now, he glared at the fairy as he defiantly retorted, "Do whatever you want to me. It doesn't matter. But if you really think using me to hurt Emma and her family will stop her from killing you, then I suggest you rethink your plan and stop underestimating her. You will lose, whether it's now or in the final battle. My faith in myself may be shaken. But my faith in Emma in unwavering."

She looked at the Savior's love with hate in her eyes and suddenly grabbed Killian again by his right wrist, then used her powers to burn his skin, causing him to gasp and cry out in pain as she cruelly answered, "These flames will be easy for Gideon and I to manipulate. You won't be dying just yet. Or by my hand at all actually, unless of course you consider taking every ounce of feeling and emotion that makes you human as death. But for now we're about to have ourselves a little fun. And it's going to be quite painful… for you."

Back in town…

Emma, Snow, David, and Henry all walked into Gold's pawnshop and found only Belle as she was busy searching through a few of her husband's books for answers. However, the beauty stopped what she was doing when her friends entered and immediately turned to face them as they walked towards her.

"Hello," she said nervously as Emma stepped towards her, seeing the fear in the Savior's eyes. "If you've come to speak with Rumple, I'm afraid he isn't here right now. And I'm not sure when he'll be back or where he might be. We've both been busy trying to find a way to help our son."

"I know you are," Emma replied with sincerity. "And I know that things have been a little strained between us lately, due to Gideon working for the Black Fairy to try to kill me. But she's taken Killian's heart and has now ordered him to join her in wherever she's hiding. I need to know once and for all where Gold stands. Is he really willing to help us to destroy the Black Fairy, or is he going to join her because she's his mother?"

Belle turned to her friend head on and sadly responded, "I am very sorry about Killian. If there is anything I can do to help you save him from that woman, I will. I'll even try to convince Rumple to help him. As for where he stands, I can't believe that he would ever side with his mother after all she's done to our son. Gideon came to me last night in a dream, though I know it was really him. He asked me if I believed he could be forgiven for what he's done and then he mentioned that he had condemned another to a similar fate as his own. He must have meant Killian. I know that you don't believe it, but Gideon doesn't want this anymore than we do."

David spoke up saying, "We would like to believe it. But he has to try harder if he's going to convince us. When Gold gets back, can you let him know we would like to talk to him?"

"Tell him to meet us at Granny's for dinner," Snow quickly added. "We would love it if you came to. We need to speak with you about our plan to try to save Killian and to defeat the Black Fairy. If he could join us… help us even…"

"I'll tell him," she interrupted curtly.

It was then David noticed his daughter had walked away to enter the back room once he and Snow had begun talking. He tried calling out to Emma at first, but when he got no reply, the Prince then followed after her and when he found her, Emma was standing with her back to him as she stared down at something in her hand. A small crystal sphere. From the look on her face and fear in his daughter's eyes, Charming suspected that Emma had unlocked the crystal's magic so it would show her a window into what was happening to Killian in that moment.

As soon as whatever she saw faded, Emma dropped the ball as the crystal shattered and collapsed to the floor as David caught her, then asked worryingly, "Emma, what is it? What did you see?"

Emma stared at the broken glass in front of her as she dreadfully answered, "That I was right."


	21. Chapter 21

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Twenty-One

After leaving the shop, the heroes all returned to Emma's and Killian's home along with Regina, Ruby, and Mulan and once they were settled into the living room again, Snow sat on the couch beside her daughter, David on the other side, while he spoke to his daughter worryingly about the vision she had seen within the crystal saying, "Just slow down and breathe. I know you're scared for Hook. We all are. But talk to us. What did you mean when you told me you were right?"

Emma herself thought back to the moment when she passed through the magic doorway to find the man she loved as he was about to be burned at a stake by the Lost Boys and then struggled to push the though aside as she finally answered despondently, "I was right to believe that she ordered him to come to her so she could hurt him. The Black Fairy is probably torturing Killian now. When I found him in Neverland, the Lost Boys were about to burn him alive while he was bound to a stake. If I had gotten there even a minute later, Killian might have already been dead. She must have seen the memory in his mind and knew how scared he was. Now, she and Gideon plan to do the same thing. Except that they're going to manipulate the flames so that they won't kill him. I don't know why, I didn't see much. But it looks like they're somewhere within the mines. I just couldn't tell where. Or if that's actually where they are."

"She's going to follow through with her threat to severe our true love, whether we give her back the wand half or not," Emma continued after she paused a moment to try to push down her emotions so that her family and friends wouldn't see her so vulnerable. "We'll never find him until the Black Fairy wants us to. Not until tonight, at midnight."

"Killian's going to be alright until we can get him back," Snow replied as she pulled her daughter into her arms and held her. "He's been through worse, or at least he's suffered like this before and he is always okay. He's a survivor, Emma. You have to believe that."

The Savior scoffed, then she stood as she responded, "Of course I know that. But he's being tortured and there's nothing I can do to help him right now. I can't just sit here and wait until we confront them. There has to be some way of helping him now."

Regina suddenly smiled as she answered, "Actually, there just might be something you can do for Hook. We may not be able to save him, or know where he's being held prisoner, but there may be a way to reassure him that everything's going to be all right."

"I'm afraid there's no magic either of you possess that will ever get past my mother's magical security she's put in place to protect herself and to keep your pirate as her slave," Gold replied coolly as he suddenly appeared before the heroes after he transported himself inside.

"I didn't think you would actually show up," Emma retorted coldly as she immediately stood up to face him, hands raised and ready in case he attempted to attack them. "What the hell are you talking about? What do you know about her protections?"

Gold smiled at the Savior snidely as he responded, "I do suggest that you put your hands down, Miss. Swan. From the message you left with my wife to give to me, I understood it as an invitation. As for her magical protections around where she's holed up, trust me when I say I know the kind of power she has. You can't help Hook now no matter what you try."

David stood up beside Emma as she finally did lower her hands, then he asked, "Exactly whose side are you on, Gold? She may be your mother, but she's also holding your son as her prisoner and has manipulated him into becoming a murderer just like her and you. Surely even you wouldn't want that for him."

"I didn't come here to speak about Gideon," the Dark One answered. "You wanted to know where I stand with my mother. Let me just tell you that our relationship is anything, but civil. She may think she's doing some of this for me, so that I will side with her when the final battle comes. But really the only one her plans will benefit is herself. Until they don't any longer."

"You may be telling the truth about how you feel about her, but a part of you is also flattered that she imitated you and stole Killian's heart so she can force him to turn against us like you did," Emma curtly replied. "You wanted to use him and then kill him so that you could sever yourself from your dagger. Other than to torture him for the fun of it, what good is he to her before the fight coming up tonight? Why not just leave him be until then?"

He smiled again as he responded, "I believe you already know the answer to that question, dearie. You believe she's hurting your boyfriend as a show of good faith, so that I would be grateful to her and want to be a part of her plans. Honestly, I believe you're right. But stealing Hook's heart, was a long time ago. Not forgotten, but no longer pertinent. I couldn't care less if she tried to please me by destroying all of my enemies for me. I've agreed to come talk to you because Belle asked me to come. She wanted me to help you help Hook if I can. However, I am afraid doing so would be beyond my abilities as well."

Snow glared at him as she retorted, "You're the Dark One and even more powerful now than you ever were before. Surely there's something you can do."

"Sorry, but I can't," Gold answered coldly.

"You only say that because you still want to see Killian dead once and for all," the Savior angrily replied. "You've been unable to do it all these years. Why not give the Black Fairy the opportunity to do it for you? You're very protective of your wife and son, which is why you ought to understand this. Killian isn't just my boyfriend anymore. He's about to become my husband. So let me tell you something right now… if he does die again, I swear I will blame you as well as your mother. I'll help you save Gideon. Because it's what's right and because Belle is our friend too. But trust me, we will make sure you pay for Killian's death should it happen, one way or another."

He glared at Emma as he was about to disappear the same way that he entered until he stated, "You of all people understand it isn't wise to threaten a Dark One. Your fiancé is as good as dead, Miss. Swan. And I'm not sorry in the least. In fact, I'm looking forward to tonight's battle."

She responded, "This is far from over."


	22. Chapter 22

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Twenty-Two

Once Gideon returned with the last of the wood needed for the pyre per the Black Fairy's order, she commanded her grandson to continue his work to build it and then turned back around to her prisoner while she held his heart out before his eyes as if to taunt him by putting it right within his reach. Killian glared at her while he remained standing where he was, but turned his eyes downward when the villainess began to circle around him again until she stopped and sat upon her new throne which she had forged from the wood of the trees surrounding Storybrooke.

"Shall I just remain standing here until you're ready to begin your fun, or perhaps you'd like me to help the Dark One's son build what's meant to cause me the anguish you're so anxious to see me suffer?" Killian finally asked in order to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them. "Not that I'm eager to suffer mind you. But it sure as hell beats doing nothing. I never was one for remaining still and… Aah!"

"Actually I think having you stand here before me is perfectly fine with me," the dark fairy responded coldly as she began to squeeze his heart so she could hurt him.

Killian groaned again as she continued to squeeze, then let up on him and added, "Gideon is just fine with working on his own. In fact, I'm certain he prefers it. Don't worry, it won't be too long now. Gideon, feel free to use your magic to finish. We still have about six hours until midnight arrives, but I myself don't care to wait much longer."

The younger man did as she told him to and finally finished putting the fire wood into place around the post within the center of the pyre, then turned back to the woman who raised him while he stated, "It's ready."

"Then bind him to the stake," the Black Fairy replied curtly, as she stood in front of Killian again and suddenly used her own powers to force him roughly against the post now behind his back.

"Tiger Lily told me of how she failed to protect both you and your son from the darkness," Killian called out to her as Gideon began to bind him by tying his hook to the palm of his hand, then tied the thick ropes around his wrist, brace, arms, then finally around his chest and legs. "She told me that you were good once. She blames herself for what's come of you, but just because you've become this, Great Evil… it doesn't mean you have to succumb completely to your own fate. Fate doesn't determine what becomes of us, only our choices do. You don't have to kill Emma. You can allow her to save you too."

She scoffed as she stared at him with disbelief and then answered, "I can't believe it. I'm about to make you suffer terribly by fire and your first thoughts are still only of Emma? You're pathetic, especially for a man who used to be Captain Hook. It's a pity that you've destroyed him. And you're wrong about me. My destiny to destroy the Savior will happen, Captain. No matter how much you and everyone else beg me to stop my plans for her, I won't. Emma will die and when she does, you will no longer care. Not about her or about anyone else. Gideon, you are going to want to back away. But don't worry. You'll get your own chance."

Gold's son did so once he finished with their captive's bonds, then looked over at the Black Fairy and watched her as she ignited a spark within the palm of her hand, while Killian struggled to prepare himself mentally for the agony he knew he was about to feel. All of a sudden, the villainess released her fire as she bent down and touched her hand to the wood surrounding the pirate, causing the pyre to engulf into flames. Killian screamed as his skin began to burn until the agony faded almost as quickly as it came.

Magic snuffed out the flames as the Black Fairy ordered her grandson to take over for her. Killian continued to cry out and fought to breathe through his anguish while the fairy smiled cruelly upon seeing most of his skin burned and bleeding through what remained of his clothing not consumed within the fire. All that remained protected was most of his face and head.

Gideon reached out to lay his hand over Killian's neck and chin to heal him enough so that he could continue on with the torture, then whispered coldly, "Surely the Savior can't be worth this kind of agony. You're a fool. You never should have come back. At least you would have had your heart."

"Emma… will get you… yours and mine back," Hook weakly responded through his pain, then slowly raised his head so he could look the younger man in the eyes. "Get… on with it."

"Your courage won't protect you now," Gideon replied and then ignited another flame within his hand as the fairy had done moments ago. "Only I can do that. Emma may know you're down here within the mines, but she'll never be able to find you. You know of the protection spell up at the town line? The same spell has been enacted around this entire cavern. Even if your heroes could find us with one of their locator spells or track you down here, they still can't help you. You're completely at our mercy."

As he backed away from the pyre, the Dark One's son fired the flame at the wood beneath Killian's feet like before and their prisoner began to scream and writhe again while the fire consumed him until Gideon manipulated the flames so that all the pirate could feel was its heat, not wanting to damage his body severely beyond his ability to heal him.

The Black Fairy moved to stand beside the younger man as she spoke up saying, "So tell me, do you think your father would be proud of you? I know that your grandfather would be. Do not feel sorry for this scum, Gideon. Hook made it possible for Emma and the others to get to Neverland where they met Pan. And because he did, my husband was killed. If this pirate hadn't have arrived here Storybrooke all those years ago, your grandfather would still be alive. The Savior never would have come to believe in herself as anything more than an orphan. She never would have known love and killing her would have been so much easier."

 _Emma and Killian walked out from one of the Underworld's many tunnels and finally came across a stone table where brass scales stood within a circle made up of Greek writing that Emma attempted to read until she said in frustration, "The instructions couldn't be in English?"_

 _"Only a heart filled with true love can pass," he quickly read with ease, pointing to the words as he did so._

 _"Seriously?" Emma asked while she looked at the man she loved in surprise._

 _Hook looked around him, then back at her with a small smile as he answered, "You'd be surprised what they teach you in the Royal Navy. The only question is, what the bloody hell does it mean?"_

 _The Savior kept her eyes on the table while she responded, "I think I know. I think I have to weigh my heart to see if my love for you is true."_

 _"What?" she asked when she turned her head back to him and saw him raise his eyebrow as if in question of what they were about to do._

 _"Are you saying that what we share is…" he began to inquire as he moved his body around so that he was facing Emma._

 _When he stopped she quickly replied, "Well, we're about to find out."_

 _Killian looked down as though he was struggling with what he was about to say and then continued, "I know you love me. But true love is the rarest magic of all. Are you certain?"_

 _"I mean, honestly, I'm not sure, but who could be?" Emma answered with a whisper as she too turned her body to face his when he looked into her eyes with hope. "We have to try."_

 _"Why can you only admit how you feel when one of us is facing certain death?" the man she loved questioned sternly._

 _She shrugged as she responded with remorse, "I don't know. I guess my armor's been on for such a long time that I… Sometimes I forget I don't need it with you."_

 _Hook chuckled and she smiled at him, then Emma removed her heart from the bag as she stated, "Here goes."_

 _Killian cautiously took a few steps back when Emma slowly placed her heart on one side of the scales and stepped back as well as they both waited for something to happen until nothing did, then with defeat Killian whispered, "It didn't bloody work."_

 _"Emma, what's wrong?" he asked fearfully, reaching out to try to help her as she suddenly let out a sharp and pained gasp, then collapsed to the ground when it only worsened._

 _"The pedestal," she replied weakly, struggling to speak from the pain. "Get my heart off."_

 _"Killian!" Emma cried out for him when he rushed forward to try to grab her heart for her until he suddenly became engulfed by flames, causing him to scream in even worse anguish than her own. "Killian!"_

 _Not caring about his own wellbeing, Killian shouted out to her, "Get your heart! Aah!"_

 _Still fighting against her own pain as she struggled to breathe, Emma looked between Hook and her heart for a few moments in fear, before she swiftly rose herself up and tackled the man she loved to the ground, pushing him from the fire to save him. Emma laid on top of him while they both breathed heavily and then the door to the Ambrosia tree Hades had spoken of finally opened, getting them to look towards it in surprise._

 _Emma spoke again asking, "What the hell is that?"_

 _"It's true love," Killian answered quietly, then they turned to look at one another and he smiled._

 _"Emma, you chose me," he continued, looking up at her with awe and a deeper love than ever before. "That was the test."_

Within the flames surrounding him, though they were no longer touching him in the moment, as his body was wracked by torment and heat, Killian weakly opened his eyes and fought to see Emma's face before him as she smiled at him as well during that fleeting moment of happiness.

Killian struggled to remember the good throughout his long life that reminded him of why he continued to fight, why he needed to continue to fight, in an effort to help take his mind away from the present. Doing so certainly didn't lessen his anguish any, but without his memories of Emma, her family, and friends, he knew that he would eventually beg for death to take him. A death he knew would never come because the Black Fairy and woman prophesied to become this Great Evil born to kill the Savior, his true love, deemed it so.


	23. Chapter 23

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Twenty-Three

Meanwhile…

Walsh cautiously walked into the pawnshop he had been told was owned by the Dark One, who he feared even more than he feared the Wicked Witch. Zelena had scared him once and it angered him to admit it. But after she freed him thanks to help from Dorothy, she appeared to have changed a little which made her less frightening. She was still wicked until she finally disappeared from Oz for good. But since meeting the heroes while another dark curse brought on them by Peter Pan had trapped them in the Enchanted Forest, her priorities had changed and she didn't care about him any longer. However, Rumpelstiltskin was a different kind of villain and far more powerful than all the rest, Zelena included.

Gold walked into the main room from the back of his shop upon hearing the door being opened and when he saw the man he knew to be Zelena's pet monkey during his time as her prisoner when she had possession of his dagger, he spoke up coldly saying, "I have to admit, I never expected I would ever see you again, dearie. Let me guess, the heroes of this town have forced you into helping them save a man who ruined your own happiness with Miss. Swan… and you've come here to ask me for help to get it all back. Is that it? Or is it revenge you seek?"

The Wizard slowly approached him as he replied nervously, "Actually… I came here for something else. I was hoping to make a deal with you. That is what you specialize in, isn't it?"

"And what is it that you could possibly offer to me that would be worth whatever it is you do want?" the Dark One asked as he walked behind the main counter to put away a few books lying out until Walsh suddenly blew a sprinkle of magic into his face to freeze him and immediately began to search all over the shop for the Apprentice's wand for Zelena.

Finally, he found it hidden within small drawer close to the floor and quickly grabbed it, hid it within the inside pocket of his coat, then rose back up and rushed to the exact spot he had been standing minutes ago before the magic keeping the villain frozen in place wore off. Before he came to confront Gold, Zelena had given the magicless wizard a little bit of hers to help him succeed in getting what he needed. However, what the Wicked Witch didn't know was that the moment she told her old unwilling ally that he was going to have to steal the wand back from Gold, Walsh had begun to form his own plot. He'd return home to Oz, and no one would able to push him around again.

"Before I left Regina's vault earlier when I was helping the Queen and that fairy who died this afternoon, while they were distracted I stole something," Walsh answered after he pulled out a pocket watch and spun the hands back the minutes to the very moment Gold finished asking him the question so he would never be aware he had been frozen, breaking the magic blown into his face, then he pulled out one more object that was replaced by the wand. "I was hoping to procure it for my own collection of magic, but…"

The Dark One looked strangely at the Wizard upon sensing something was off, but he didn't question it as he interrupted, "You managed to steal something from under Madam Mayor's nose? I'm a bit surprised a sniveling monkey such as yourself managed to accomplish such a task. And I'm intrigued. Go on."

The younger man sighed in frustration over the insult against him, but he shrugged it off as he looked down at the scroll in his hands and responded, "It's one of her curses she must have written before she stopped being the Evil Queen. Obviously I can't enact it, but I can read it and it would have been worth a good price to the right person should anyone come to see the Wizard looking for such magic. I didn't expect to find that person right here in Storybrooke."

"What makes you think I couldn't have stolen it myself, especially here and now from you?" Gold questioned as he moved out from behind the counter and stood directly in front of the man before him. "Or that I would even want some old curse? It could be one of her many duds."

"You could steal it from me," Walsh quickly replied as he unrolled the scroll and held it up for him to get a look at what was drawn and written on it. "And I wouldn't be able to stop you. But go ahead and examine it for yourself, then you tell me if you're willing to give me something for it in return."

After taking a moment to examine it, Gold raised his eyes to look at the imposter with a grin and then finally answered, "It appears it's worth more than I initially thought. And it gives me an idea for something I could use in the future should it become necessary. You've stood up to me and that takes more courage than I assumed you had. I might be willing to make a deal after all, depending on what you're wanting."

Walsh smiled and responded, "All I want is for something that will make me immune to anyone's magic for the rest of my life. I don't ever want to be a flying monkey or a slave for anyone ever again. Grant me immunity from all magic and I will happily give this scroll up."

"We have a deal," the villain replied and all of a sudden, he raised his hand as his dark magic shot out and surrounded the Wizard, causing him to grunt in pain and collapse to the floor when it entered his body.

"Well, how do you feel?" Rumple asked snidely after his powers finally dispersed when the magic was finished, then looked down at the man kneeling down at his feet while he struggled to catch his breath. "Would you like to test my gift out to see that it worked?"

The Dark One swiftly fired another spell that was meant to transform Walsh into one of Zelena's monkeys again, but he smiled smugly when his magic failed and the younger man swiftly rose to his feet again, then stated eagerly, "You did it. It actually worked! The Queen's curse… or spell is yours."

Gold took the scroll as Walsh handed it over to him and then answered, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, dearie."

When the Wizard walked out of the pawnshop a short time later, he began to walk down the street as if he had no care in the world, pulling out the wooden wand he had stolen for Zelena from his pocket to look it over while he did so, until he suddenly ran into Mulan as she appeared out of nowhere. He quickly put the wand back into his coat, while the warrior he had come to know fairly well since she had decided to remain in Oz with Ruby and Dorothy glared at him with her arms crossed.

"Don't give me that look," he said in frustration when she didn't say a word to him. "I did my part. I put together the right ingredients to make that potion for Hook. It's not my fault it didn't work. This battle against the Black Fairy all of you are in right now is not my fight. That's why I walked away after that scene in the woods earlier. It was unlike anything I've ever witnessed and don't care to again. What more can you possibly want from me? I can't help you!"

"You're right, this isn't your fight," she responded sternly when she allowed her arms to fall to her sides. "But you've helped us this far and Emma could use all the help she can get to save Hook now. He's been taken by the Black Fairy and we believe he's being tortured as we speak."

Walsh let out a frustrated groan and then he spoke again saying, "I know I betrayed Emma, then attacked her after she just pushed me aside when her memories were returned to her. But like I've told you and everyone else here, I didn't have a choice. Surely you could all be more understanding of my circumstances… being what they were, as you're all so eager to dismiss the blame that falls on Hook after he ran Tinker Bell through with his hook. Emma hurt me too. I owe her nothing more and I certainly couldn't care less about what happens to that pirate she loves so much. I'm finished helping you, Mulan. And you can tell Ruby that for me, who can tell Dorothy. Zelena is going to help me get back home to Oz because I'm tired of waiting for the two of you. Once I get there, I never want to see any of you again. Goodbye."

Slowly eleven-thirty that evening came around…

Emma paced back and forth within her parents' loft like a nervous wreck while waiting for some kind of word from the Black Fairy as to where their fight that she knew wasn't by any means the final battle still to come. And in the hours since the villainess had forced the man she loved so much to break out of jail, Emma became more and more terrified to see him again. It was impossible for her to fathom just how much the dark fairy had made him suffer, because she was the Savior.

Both of her parents, Henry, Regina, Ruby, Granny, and Mulan were waiting with her and finally Snow broke the silence that filled the room as she stood from the couch and wrapped her arms around her daughter to stop her from pacing, then she whispered, "I know that you're really scared for Killian right now, baby. But everything's going to be all right, just like we told you earlier. He's going to be alright. It's almost midnight. Surely she'll send some kind of message any minute now."

 _"Then why do you keep pulling away from me?" Killian asked again in frustration upon raising his voice in anger._

 _"Because everyone I've ever been with is dead," Emma cried out with fear, his eyes softening upon hearing her confession while she continued to admit how she felt as though she was desperate to get the hard truth she had been hiding from him all this time out into the open. "Neal and Graham. Even Walsh. I lost everyone. I... I can't lose you, too."_

 _Tears came to her eyes as Killian kept his gaze on her, his expression being one of comfort while he replied brazenly, "Well, love, you don't have to worry about me. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."_

Emma immediately pushed Killian's words out of her head, then she asked curtly, "Why is she waiting so long? She should have told me where she wants to meet by now."

"Because she knows it's killing you to wait not knowing where Hook is or what condition he's in," David answered sadly. "Just take a deep breath and try to calm down. We're here for you and Hook. And we will beat the Black Fairy. We always win the battles we face because we face them together."

"It looks like we won't have to wait any longer," Ruby said when a message for Emma emblazoned in fire suddenly appeared out of thin air above all of their heads within the room surrounding them. "Look!"

Snow nervously read the message out loud as she uttered, " _Savior… Come to the old wishing well within the woods at midnight where your love will be waiting for you. And come alone._ ' Yeah, that's not going to happen."

Regina responded, "She expects us not to listen to the last part of her message. In fact, I'm positive she wants us all to be there, just like this afternoon. She'll be just as prepared and she'll use Hook to fight against us."

"I know she will," the Savior despondently replied. "We need to protect him… and to protect ourselves at the same time. Are all of you really sure you want to help? Ruby and Mulan, this isn't your fight."

"It is now," Ruby answered resolutely as she looked over at her friend and offered her a sad smile. "It's like I said before, I'm here because it's where I need to be. Where I want to be. We fight for our friends and family."

In agreement, Mulan stated simply, "I'm in too."

Emma looked between everyone within the room as she nodded her head as if to show her gratitude for their courage in helping her in her battle and finally responded, "All right. Let's go get Killian back and make the Black Fairy understand what happens when she hurts us."


	24. Chapter 24

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Twenty-Four

Emma walked vigilantly through the woods as she made her way towards the well, which she hadn't been to since she and her mother climbed out of it from jumping into the portal upon their return after being trapped in the Enchanted Forest, having fought against Captain Hook and Cora at Lake Nostos and won. It was ironic and strange to Emma that the Black Fairy would choose this spot for what she feared would be another battle against the same man, who has now become a hero forced to fight the woman he loved against his will.

She thought back to the swordfight against Killian that afternoon and while Emma knew that he had fought her more out of anger over her betrayal up within the giants' castle, she could also see more in him and believed wholeheartedly now that there was a small part of him who allowed her to beat him. Killian was an expert swordsman even with one hand and Emma had barely ever picked up a sword, let alone knew how to really fight with one. Sometimes she wondered how she managed to use her father's sword when she slayed the dragon beneath the library.

When she finally came upon the clearing, Emma pushed aside the memory and focused on what was at stake. At first, all she could see with help from the moonlight as well as the flashlight she held in her hands was the wishing well. However, once she walked out from among the trees and entered the open space, it was then that she saw Killian standing before her no more than thirty feet away while he faced the opposite direction with his head down. She just couldn't see more beyond his form until the water within the well suddenly gave off a bright purple glow that illuminated their surroundings, allowing her to see all around them perfectly clear.

Emma could only see him from the back, but he was once again wearing his long black leather duster, tall boots, leather pants, and a black button up shirt under his leather vest, with his sword at his side. The very clothes that made him appear more as Captain Hook the villainous pirate and not as Killian Jones the hero.

"Stop," Killian suddenly uttered upon hearing Emma begin to approach him without turning around. "Don't come any closer. You're a bit early, love."

"I was worried," Emma answered in concern, knowing immediately that Killian was once again being controlled by the Black Fairy from the coldness in his voice as she spoke through him like she had at the sheriff's station to her parents. "You're using my fiancé against me. You used him to attack my father so he could escape from the jail cell and you forced him to murder our friend. I'm here just like you wanted. So let Killian go!"

A few moments more passed in silence until Killian slowly turned around and finally raised his head to look at her. As he did so, it was then that Emma could see the bleeding burns and charred skin along his neck and lower half of his face, the part of his chest that remained uncovered, and even along his hand. Emma couldn't hold back the gasp of horror that escaped from her lips upon seeing the terrifying condition he was in. And she was amazed he was even standing.

Finally, the Black Fairy continued to speak through him again as he said, "Don't worry too much, Emma. It's not as bad as it looks. Actually, he was much worse off earlier. But I needed your lover to fight for me tonight and so I healed him, just enough for him to be able to do so. I figured that I would need another defender on my side while I do what it is I've come here to do."

The Savior couldn't help, but stare at Killian with fear, forgetting for a moment that she was actually talking with a villain who had yet to make an appearance as she fretfully asked the man she loved, "What did she do to you?"

"I had your handsome pirate suffer the fate he would have, had he stayed in Neverland where he truly belongs," the villainess cruelly responded for him again. "Just without death being the end result."

"You're wrong," Emma retorted, attempting to take another couple of steps towards Killian again until he raised a hand by way of motioning her to stop once more. "Killian belongs right here, by my side and I at his. Killian, please… tell me you can hear me. I'm not leaving you. Show me some kind of sign that you know I'm here, like you did before when Gold had your heart. You reached out and grabbed my wrist to try to warn me that something was wrong."

He gave her a malicious smile with a raise of his eyebrow, then replied, "I'm afraid he can't do that. Captain Hook is completely under my control now."

Emma could no longer hold in her anger as she shouted, "Quit talking through him and speak for yourself. Show your face!"

"You're absolutely right, Savior," the Black Fairy answered for herself when she finally walked out into the clearing with Killian's heart in her hands, then moved to stand beside him at the well and Killian turned his head to look at her with hate in his eyes as he clenched his jaw of his own free will. "It is better this way."

"What do you think of his appearance?" she then asked as she looked over at the man she claimed as another of her slaves and reached out to caress his cheek tauntingly, causing him to turn away from her while he lowered his head to stare at the ground in shame being unable to look at Emma as well. "I don't mean the burns or his blood seeping out from his blistered skin. I already know that you're horrified from your gasp earlier. I mean the attire I had him change into before we came here. Makes him look more like the man of old, wouldn't you agree? He won't talk to you, Emma. Because I ordered him not to. He is definitely in there somewhere though, as you can tell from his embarrassment."

The Savior glared at her as she responded, "His clothes don't matter. I came here for Killian and to make you pay for all that you've done to him. How badly is he hurt?"

The villainess laughed and then gleefully replied, "You can clearly see that Gideon and I had ourselves a little fun with fire to help us pass the time. But something tells me you already knew that before you arrived here, didn't you? Spying on us were you?"

"One good turn deserves another," Emma stated. "I won't give up the wand. You have no intention of honoring our deal."

"Your pirate is in a tremendous amount of anguish, Savior," the Black Fairy answered viciously, frustrated by Emma's unending candor. "He's simply suppressing it because I commanded him to. Right now I need him to focus on what's far more important. It's surprising the kind of power the mind truly has over the body when it's pushed beyond normal human capability. But I suppose it's best we get this battle underway. Captain, it's time. Let's begin."

Both women looked over at Killian as he lifted his hand to the hilt of his sword, then drew it from its scabbard and finally looked at Emma again when he walked towards her fully prepared to fight. She raised her hands to defend herself, but hesitated to use her powers against the man she loved in fear of hurting him anymore than he already was. He was about to strike at her. However, David suddenly appeared while he moved between them with his own sword drawn and began to fight Killian instead.

All of those who had been waiting at the Charmings' loft with their Savior for this dark moment to come immediately ran out into the open space to stand against the Black Fairy and Gideon as he also appeared in attempt to fight Emma when she moved to strike against the villainess. Ruby and Henry were the only ones who had yet to arrive. However, the fairy swiftly used her dark magic to manipulate the roots of the trees surrounding them to ensnare each of the heroes as the roots began to wrap around them, except for David while he continued to clash swords with Hook.

While they struggled to free themselves, the Black Fairy raised Killian's heart again as she made her way to the well in order to begin to enact her spell that would sever his and Emma's true love once and for all. Emma fought harder to break free as she watched the villain in fear and anger when she raised the precious organ over the well, realizing the light coming from it was her dark magic at work. But before it touched the heart in her hands, Ruby suddenly jumped out in her wolf form in an attempt to attack the fairy until she forced the animal back and into the tree behind her.

Red slowly rose back to her feet and started to charge at the villainess again until Killian quickly pulled a dagger from his belt in a moment David was knocked to the ground with a hard blow to his head by the hilt of his sword, and threw the blade at the wolf as it embedded itself high into Ruby's body. She wailed in pain as she fell while her grandmother screamed her name in panic. David rushed forward to tackle Hook against the tree behind him when he became distracted by his actions, but it didn't long for Killian to break free from his hold as they both continued to fight.

Both Emma and Regina used their powers to continue to fight against the Black Fairy's magic and finally succeeded in freeing Snow and Mulan, who moved against Gideon. Mulan used her sword to deflect his magic, while he defended himself when the Princess fired several of her arrows to attack him. It wasn't long before Snow stepped back while the warrior from the Orient and the Dark One's son began to duel as well when Gideon pulled his own weapon to attack her.

Their magic broke Granny free next and the older woman swiftly pulled her crossbow from her back and fired one of its arrows at the Black Fairy without hesitation knowing she was the one truly responsible for hurting her granddaughter, who continued to lie unmoving on the ground. The evil woman easily deflected it, but Granny paid her no more mind as she rushed to Ruby's side to help her, followed by Snow.

The Black Fairy reinforced her power's hold on the only heroes with magic and then moved back to the well in order to continue to enact her dark magic over Killian's heart like she had begun to do. As she held the heart above the magic waters within, it slowly became immersed by the evil surrounding it and Killian gasped at the sudden anguish that overwhelmed him.

As though the Black Fairy's power of control over him vanished, Killian dropped his sword and fell to his knees as he struggled to hold onto his love for Emma and her family, all of his emotion, and every ounce of feeling within him when it all slowly began to be ripped from his body. Quickly, David dropped his own weapon and wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders to try to help him even though it felt like more of a hopeless gesture.

Inside Gold's cabin within the woods…

 _Emma looked over at the pirate she had grown fond of in confusion as he stepped forward with his back to her and asked nervously, "Hook, what's wrong? You gave Ursula everything she wanted."_

 _He turned his head to the side, but didn't completely turn around to face her until part way through as he responded broodingly, "But I almost didn't, love. I was so desperate to figure out what the Crocodile was up to, I almost became the man I used to be. You have no idea how easy it is to fall back into the darkness."_

 _"Whatever mistakes you made with Ursula, you fixed," she replied as she moved close to him and looked into his eyes and he into hers._

 _"Aye, but it's a stark reminder of something," he continued, his fear becoming darker the more he spoke as he continued to look at her._

 _Still confused as to what he was trying to say, she simply asked, "What?"_

 _He answered despondently, "With all this talk of authors and the book, we've never discussed one fact... I was a villain."_

 _"But you're not anymore," the Savior responded as she finally understood what had him so worried._

 _"Neither is Regina, but she still lost her happy ending," he immediately continued as she lowered her head trying to let his words sink in. "If we're to believe the rules of the book, then it's only a matter of time before I lose mine."_

 _Upon his last words, she quickly looked up at him in surprise as she asked again, "Wait, if you're afraid of losing your happy ending, that means you found it. What is it?"_

 _Killian looked into her eyes again with sadness as he questioned her softly, "Don't you know, Emma? It's you."_

 _The Savior couldn't help, but stare at the man standing before her in shock over his fearful confession and undeniable proclamation of love. While she had already come to care for him so deeply before this moment, Emma realized then that she truly did love him back as he loved her long before now, even if she didn't have the courage to admit the truth of her feelings to him just yet._

 _She slowly moved in closer to him while he stood in place, not wanting to push her into anything she might not be comfortable with, then lowered her eyes to his lips as she longed to kiss him. Their foreheads met as Emma and Killian both closed their eyes, then fell into a kiss that was tender and deep as a single tear fell down her cheek._

 _On the docks after protecting David from a terrible mistake…_

 _"You okay?" Killian asked the Prince as he slowly walked up behind David while he was looking out over the ocean._

 _"I think so," he despondently replied and then chuckled before finally turning around to face his friend. "I owe you an apology. You were the noble one, not me. And I'm sorry it cost you more than I realized it would. And I'm sorry I risked what you're making with Emma."_

 _Killian thought carefully about his next words while he spoke them saying, "So you think… I'm good enough for her?"_

 _With sincerity, David answered, "You've done the hardest thing anyone can do. You've changed. And today, you saved me from a terrible mistake, and I… I don't know if I'm gonna be able to pay you back."_

 _"As luck would have it, I might have an idea," Killian nervously responded as he looked to his right to avoid Charming's gaze at first in case his face showed nothing more than contempt. "There's one way for you not to lose your family… and that's to let it grow."_

 _"David, may I have your blessing to ask for Emma's hand in marriage?" he asked bravely after he cleared his throat and looked into David's eyes with hope of receiving the answer he longed for._

 _Charming stared at the pirate in disbelief for several seconds, making Killian believe that the man still saw him as nothing other than a pirate as he scoffed in frustration until Emma's father began to smile and finally replied happily, "Of course."_

 _Killian let out a laugh of reprieve while David laughed himself as he continued, "Of course you have my blessing."_

 _"Well, now, that is a relief," the older man answered while he kept on smiling._

 _"Well, I mean, it's up to Emma, of course, but, yes, you have my blessing," David added as he moved in closer to his friend to pat his shoulders by way of showing him how pleased he was._

 _Hook whispered, "Thank you."_

 _The Prince responded, "I didn't realize you were so old-fashioned."_

 _"Well, I am over two hundred years old, mate," Killian replied cheekily._

 _"Right," David stated with a chuckle. "Right."_

 _They both finally began to walk towards town as Charming patted his arm again while he asked, "Were you really that nervous?"_

 _Hook retorted, "Why would I be nervous? 'Prince Charming' doesn't set the bar high at all."_

 _"Well, I am overdue to wake up Snow, but I won't tell her the news until it's official," he answered while they continued to walk._

 _"I appreciate that, David," the pirate Captain responded. "I appreciate all of it."_

Once again on the docks as he was about to leave Storybrooke for awhile…

 _While the white powder that gave the fairytale Princess her name fell heavily all around them, Snow walked to the end of the deck overlooking the seas before her, then turned her head and began to walk towards her daughter's love as she called out, "Hook! Are you going somewhere? I've been looking everywhere for you and Emma."_

 _Killian replied nervously, "No, I was just, uh, grabbing some stuff from the Jolly Roger. Is… is everything okay?"_

 _"Oh, more than okay," she answered with a laugh once she reached him, then shoved her hands into her pockets to try to keep them warmer. "I can hardly believe I'm about to say this. Regina did it. She actually did it."_

 _"Did what?" the older man asked in confusion._

 _She was surprised he hadn't heard the news, but she responded, "Vanquished the Evil Queen… redeemed her, even, gave her a happy ending, even if she doesn't realize it yet."_

 _He looked down with disbelief when he questioned, "The… The Evil Queen got a happy ending?"_

 _"I know," she whispered, turning back to her again as she continued to explain until he looked around him with frustration before she finished. "I honestly didn't think it was possible for someone like her… not after all of these years. But it was. And tonight reminded me of something that I hope I never forget again… love can save even the darkest souls. You just have to believe in it."_

 _"Speaking of love…" the Princess added, noticing the worry on her daughter's true love's face, but not really thinking much of it other than believing it was worry that she wouldn't approve of him marrying Emma as she suspected he feared David wouldn't either. "Emma told me. Killian, I couldn't be happier for you… both of you… She has waited a long time to find the right person with whom to share her life. I'm so happy it's you."_

 _After Emma's mother leaned forward to kiss his cheek and gave him a brief hug much to Killian's surprise, she started to turn away until she spoke to him again asking, "You'll let her know?"_

 _Struggling to comprehend all Snow had just told him, Killian stuttered, "Uh, know… know what?"_

 _"Oh, that Regina's okay," she replied strangely._

 _"Yeah," he replied. "Yeah. Of course… course I will."_

 _She smiled at him and answered, "Okay. Um… It's so cold out here. Go home."_

Onboard the Nautilus…

 _Henry entered the room he had helped Killian to escape from a few minutes earlier to find his friend's half brother kneeling over him while Killian lay on the floor with a knife to his throat and looked at the younger man fearfully as he pleaded, "Don't! Please, stop. Please."_

 _"Are you okay?" he then asked his mother's boyfriend after Killian suddenly struck Liam over the head with his hook to knock him unconscious, then struggled to get up enough to move himself over to the couch._

 _"I thought I told you to leave," he retorted curtly without looking at the boy._

 _The sixteen year old responded, "And if I listened you'd be dead."_

 _Killian finally raised his head to look at him with confusion and replied, "I'm glad you didn't. What made you come back?"_

 _"You said you couldn't ruin one more family," Henry answered honestly while he kept his eyes trained on the man whom he had come to care about far more than he ever thought he could. "Neither could I."_

 _"Are you saying that you think of me as part of…?" Hook started to ask as he rose from the couch again until he was swiftly cut off._

 _The boy interrupted, "Don't push it."_

 _Henry simply smiled at him, then Killian leaned down to pick something up and turned back to him as he reluctantly said, "You know why I need those shears, right?"_

 _"You love her, too." Emma's son responded in truth._

 _"Aye, and if you don't want me to use them, then I won't," Hook replied with resolution. "But that doesn't mean that something bad has to happen. Those visions won't come true. I can promise you that. We will find another way to save her."_

 _The teenager believed him and answered, "Yeah."_

Each of these moments involving those Killian loved flashed through his mind until they were simply gone as though they never existed, even though the words spoken within them remained. The longer it took for the spell to steal what was precious to him, the more painful it became and the worse his body shook within David's arms while he continued to hold him up firmly the best he could.

Emma continued to struggle against the roots that bound her and Regina tightly as she screamed, "Killian!"

All of a sudden, Henry rushed over to both of his moms while he carried Rudy's red cloak within his hands until he dropped in on the ground before him and pulled his own sword from its scabbard he wore on his belt like Hook, David, and Mulan wore, then madly began to hack at the roots to try to free them while the Black Fairy was still distracted. However, it wasn't long before Gideon was able to knock Mulan, whom he was still fighting against, down to the ground in a daze and immediately used his powers to force the tree roots around the teenager as well.

"Where the hell did you get that sword?" Regina asked her son sternly, still fighting to free herself as Emma was.

"Killian gave it to me after Dad died," he responded in frustration. "He told me that it belonged to him when he was my age. But now's not the time to talk about this. We need… to get free…"

The sixteen year old fell silent when a sudden burst of power shot out from the Savior's body as she cried out with an intense rage that broke the villainess' power over the roots when the Black Fairy was propelled away from the well, freeing herself, Henry, and Regina from their bonds. Emma immediately raced to Killian and her father, while the Queen and Author rushed over to Ruby, Granny, and Snow so that Regina could try to heal her, hopefully before it was too late.

Henry attempted to lay the cloak over the wolf lying before him as his mother finished closing the dagger's wound after pulling the blade from her shoulder. However, as Ruby became healed she immediately rose back to all four of her feet while she growled at the Black Fairy who was also trying to get back to her own feet, struggling to make her way back over to the well as she did so. The villain was clearly surprised by the unexpected assault of power over her, but she quickly discovered that she still held possession over Hook's heart, which was still engulfed within her dark magic.

Red Riding Hood, in her wolf form, immediately charged the Black Fairy once more before she could stand all the way and succeeded in knocking the evil woman off her feet. But not before she was able to drop the precious organ into the eye of her dark magic where her spell was at its strongest and the villainess laughed in cruel glee. Ruby growled and menacingly sauntered towards her, forcing her back while Gideon joined his master at her side.

Emma had shouted for her to stop and stood as fast as she could with hope that she could still save the man she loved despite her belief she was too late. But then everyone within the clearing fell silent in shock when all of a sudden another kind of powerful magic, what appeared as an orb of light surrounding something valuable within it, emitted from within the well as it rose up until it made its way safely into Emma's hands and dispersed. Her true love's heart remained and the dark magic that consumed it moments ago had been dispelled.

Killian suddenly cried out in anguish as he collapsed heavily against David, then lost consciousness because of his torment and exhaustion once the dark hold over him finally vanished. The Prince caught him before his body could fall and gently lowered him down to the ground as Emma rushed over to them so she could save him.

She gently took both sides of Killian's face and leaned down to kiss his forehead, then rested one of her hands over his chest and the other over his jaw where she could actually see the burns that no doubt covered the rest of his body as well. Finally, the Savior closed her eyes to summon all of her healing power and let it flow through her and into her fiancé.

It took several minutes for his burns and charred skin to fully heal, while Regina stood up with Henry, then made their way over to them, as Granny and Mulan walked over to stand with the wolf standing between Gideon, the Black Fairy, and their friends. However, the two villains remained silent and still while they watched inquisitively as the scene before them played out.

Emma allowed her magic to fade once his burns and the blood seeping out from them disappeared upon his body being healed at last. Then, she looked down and stared at the precious organ within her hands for a few moments in fear, not knowing whether or not Killian's heart was still infected by the Black Fairy's magic. Henry knelt down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders for strength.

The Savior finally gathered her courage as she pushed the glowing heart back into his chest, then leaned down to give him what she hoped would be true love's kiss to break whatever part of the dark spell had already been cast, believing their love was strong enough. All of a sudden, powerful magic whooshed out flowing from Emma and Killian, through everyone around them and far beyond. Killian didn't awaken and neither Emma or anyone else expected he would after all he's suffered since he was forced out Storybrooke, then fought to get home to her despite the powers that tried to keep them apart.

Granny laid the red cloak over her granddaughter who then transformed back into her true self, but as they hugged one another, the Black Fairy said to Emma angrily, "This isn't possible. You can't have saved him!"

Henry looked up at her as he steadfastly replied, "But my mom did. That's the power of true love. Even you can't break it."

Without another word, the villains disappeared to leave the heroes alone so they could revel in their victory. Emma carefully pulled Killian into her arms and held him close while her son and parents remained by their sides. Henry then looked down at his watch, discovering it was still two minutes to midnight.


	25. Chapter 25

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Twenty-Five

Snow brought Mulan to see Princess Aurora and her husband as she promised the warrior she would. After she had knocked twice, Phillip opened the door and smiled in disbelief as he immediately pulled his old friend into a hug. It had been a long time since the three of them had seen one another.

He was the first one to talk as he stated happily, "Mulan, I can't believe you're here! It's amazing to see you."

The warrior from the Orient smiled feeling a little uncomfortable by such a warm welcome, as she knew she had shamefully abandoned them despite their pleas for her to stay in the Enchanted Forest with them as she had since she joined the Prince in his quest to find and save Aurora from Maleficent's sleeping curse that had fallen over her.

She stared at him nervously until she finally responded, "Uh… It's really good to see you too. I came here with Ruby and, Tinker Bell… Because we heard of the Black Fairy's threat to bring about a final battle that would kill the Savior. Ruby was afraid for her grandmother and we all wanted to help fight."

"Mulan?" Aurora then asked with surprise as she too came to the door with their son in her arms upon hearing her husband talking with someone from where they had been playing with baby Phillip. "Oh my gosh. I am so happy to see you. It's been so long."

"Yes it has," Mulan answered as she also hugged her very dear friend she helped to save Phillip in turn when he had fallen victim to the Wraith that had stripped him of his soul. "And I'm sorry about that. I've been very busy. I stayed among Robin Hood's merry men for awhile to help them in their own battles, then moved on until I came to Oz where I met Ruby and Dorothy and have been fighting alongside them ever since. Oz has become my home and I'm really happy there. I finally feel like I belong again."

Phillip suddenly realized they were all still standing in the doorway and quickly invited the warrior and Snow inside as he stated, "Forgive my manners. Please, have a seat in the living room. I'll go and get us all something to drink."

Snow tried calling out to him saying, "You don't have to do that, really. We only came by for a short visit because we have someplace to be, but…"

"Yes, we heard about Hook," Aurora interrupted in concern. "How is he doing? How is Emma holding up?"

"They're both hanging on," the Princess with hair as black as ebony replied sadly as she and Mulan both sat on the couch, while their hostess sat within a rocking chair by one of the room's windows. "Hook is currently in the hospital where we brought him so he can recover more comfortably with Whale's help. He hasn't woken up yet after all the Black Fairy did to him even though Emma's healed him, but we're all hopeful. She put him through hell, again. And Emma… well, she's very worried about him as you'd imagine. She hasn't left his side even to get herself something to eat."

Aurora nodded despondently as she laid her hand once again over her pregnant belly and looked over at her son she had laid in his crib, then she responded, "I'm so sorry. I'm also very sorry that we missed their engagement party. We would have loved to be there. It's just that our daughter has made it a little difficult for us to enjoy the night life, as has our son."

Snow smiled and answered, "Yes. But you both are very happy. I remember how Emma and Neal made me feel and I loved every moment of it. Except for when I was sick almost every morning. The rest certainly makes it all worth it."

"Yes it does," the Prince replied as he entered the room again carrying a pitcher of freshly squeezed lemonade and four clean glasses, then poured each of them a drink. "We're really glad that you've come to see us, Mulan. Are you going to be staying in Storybrooke then?"

"Actually no," the warrior responded regretfully. "We thought we would for a little while longer, at least until the final battle has been fought. But we decided it's best to return home so that we can help Dorothy to defend our friends there in Oz. Zelena wasn't the only villain and certainly not the only witch. Besides, Tinker Bell came to us in search of an old friend of hers and we wanted to finish doing so for her now that she's gone."

Aurora answered, "It's tragic what happened yesterday to her. Poor Tinker Bell. And Hook too of course. Do you think this friend is back in Oz then?"

Mulan shook her head and then replied, "No. I spoke to some of the fairies yesterday to see if they could help us to locate her. They believe she's there. We will be stopping off in Arendelle next. Apparently Tink never knew her friend was a Princess there."

"What a small world," Snow responded in surprise. "If you're speaking of Anna, then she's a good friend of ours as well. She, her sister, and fiancé were here not all that long ago."

"Tinker Bell was under the impression that Anna's name was Joan actually," the warrior continued. "But after we find the Princess and inform her that Tink has died, then we'll return home to Oz."

Aurora took a sip of her lemonade and then answered, "Well Phillip and I wish you all the luck in the world with everything. It really is good to see you again. And of course you as well, Snow."

Mulan smiled as she replied, "It's good to see you again too. Congratulations on your second child. Have you picked out a name for her yet?"

"Briar Rose, or Rose for short… named after her mother," the Prince responded as he looked over at his wife and took her hand within her own.

"Perfect," Snow said excitedly. "That's just perfect."

Outside of Zelena's farmhouse…

Zelena held her daughter while looking at the man she had made one of her monkeys to keep his eyes on Emma in New York as she asked, "Are you absolutely certain you wish to return to Oz? For a long time I thought I would want to as well, even as short a time ago as a week. Granted, there's been a spell around this town that's been keeping us all trapped here until then. However, every time I think I'm going to actually leave, something changes my mind. I think I've outgrown Oz to be honest. Not that Storybrooke is any better. It's really much worse."

Walsh turned to the witch in frustration as he questioned, "If you hate it so much, then why stay? Is it because of your sister?"

"Ha, I should say not," she answered deplorably. "Regina's made it quite clear that I'm not welcome in her life. And I've grown tired of trying to bring her into mine. But I stay here because there are all kinds of villains who keep popping in to cause trouble and now that I've lost my desire for vengeance on my sister, I figure I might as well put my power to good use."

"You're either lying to me or to yourself," the Wizard replied after seeing through her words. "But I'm not someone you've ever come to for advice, so I won't start now. Now, if you would kindly open a portal, I'd appreciate it. I'm quite looking forward to going home."

The Wicked Witch sighed with a shrug of her shoulders and finally pulled out the Sorcerer's wand from beneath her shawl, then raised it to the skies to summon a tornado for the imposter to ride back to Oz, all the while being unaware of the deal he had made with Gold the day before.

As it stormed towards them, Walsh turned back to Zelena as he called out, "Send Emma my condolences for me! I may hate seeing her with that pirate, but perhaps it's for the best. At least now I can finally make something of myself again without fear of being struck down by another villain or hero with magic, or forced to be anyone's slave ever again."

She looked at him in confusion as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing that's important to you," the Wizard of Oz stated smugly and then ran right into the middle of the twister.

"He becomes more eccentric every time I see him," Zelena whispered to the child in her arms once she used the wand again to send the tornado back to where it belonged. "Never trust an imposter, little Robin. They'll only disappoint you in every way."


	26. Chapter 26

Two Minutes to Midnight

Chapter Twenty-Six

Killian slowly began to awaken to the sounds of someone speaking softly nearby and to that of a steady beeping noise which wasn't unfamiliar to him, but still strange even so. It took him longer than he would have liked, but when he was finally able to open his eyes and weakly turned his head to look for the source of the whispering, through blurry vision he could just make out the form of Storybrooke's man of conscience, Jiminy Cricket… or Archie as most people called him. As Killian had now come to call him after years of either just Cricket, or Dr. Hopper.

Archie noticed his friend's movement and gently leaned forward while he moved his chair closer to the bed. But before he spoke to Killian, he looked down at Pongo who had now risen to his feet after the dog had been lying on the floor next to his friend until he sensed the man in the bed move as well and Archie pet him again, then quietly told him to lie down.

"Pongo's been as worried about you as the rest of us have," the doctor said quietly when he then turned his attention back to Killian, as he gently laid his hand down on his friend's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "It's really good to see you're awake, Killian. Try not to worry. Emma will be back in a few minutes. She's hardly left your side at all and she's fought anyone who's tried to get her to do so. However, she was on the verge of passing out herself, so I volunteered to sit here with you while she's out getting herself something to eat. Her parents insisted and well… I'm free for the rest of the day. I wanted to be here."

"Wha… what hap… happened?" Killian asked weakly as he struggled to raise himself higher against the pillows beneath his head while he tried to remember all that transpired the night before. "Did I… did I harm…?"

Archie tried to find the right words to say to him, until Emma returned and saw that her fiancé was awake, then cried his name with relief in her voice as she quickly made her way over to him, dropping the coffees in her hands on the nightstand. She began to kiss him, his forehead and then his lips, before finally taking his hand in hers while she reached up with the other to tenderly caress his cheek as she stared into his broken, yet beautiful blue eyes.

She sat down in the second chair at his bedside and then whispered, "I'm so happy you're awake. You had me so scared, Killian. I was afraid that I had lost you for good this time. When you first turned around when I approached you at the well…"

He grasped her hand tighter, or as tightly as he could, and defended her by stating, "You saved me again, somehow. Though I don't… remember how… She commanded me to… defend her against your attacks. Ruby was… about to charge… And your father tried to pro… protect me in the jail. I tried… I could… couldn't stop. Are they…?"

"Shhh… They're both fine," Emma heartbreakingly replied, pulling the back of his hand up to her mouth and kissed it as tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks, then began to run her fingers through his hair while still keeping her hand in his. "Ruby was hurt, but Regina was able to heal her. She got a chance to pay the Black Fairy back a little. She's proud of that. And she wanted me to tell you that she doesn't hold any ill will against you either. Neither does Dad. He only fought you at the well to try to protect you, from pain and remorse. He's just fine. I healed him after you ran from the station because of... There was nothing you could have done to stop the Black Fairy's hold over you, Killian. I know you did everything you could. But you were hurt… I am so sorry that I couldn't stop her from what she did to you in the mines. All of the burns over your skin and the blood…"

"You saved me," Killian interrupted her before she could continue to blame herself for his pain, caring only for her and not his own wellbeing as he always did. "That's eno… enough."

Archie smiled sadly, then he stood up to leave so they could be alone, but he turned around again as he spoke up saying, "I know the two of you will only become stronger because of everything the Black Fairy put you through since she and Gideon arrived in Storybrooke. I talked with your parents, Emma. And they told me a little of what happened last night. It's clear to me that the love you share for one another is rare and precious. If there's any advice I can leave you with it's this. Try to find solace in your love amongst whatever else you must surely be feeling. It will help you both to overcome your sorrow."

Killian weakly raised his left arm and laid his hook over Archie's, then looked up at his friend as he responded tiredly, "I appreciate that. Thank you, doc... Archie. For being here for Emma and me."

"It's been my pleasure," Jiminy answered sincerely and patted the pirate Captain's arm.

Later that evening before the sun set below the horizon, after saying their goodbyes to both Ruby and Mulan as they left to return home to Oz, Killian was finally feeling well enough to leave the hospital and Emma walked with him as they started to make their way home. She wanted to use her magic to transport them there, or in the very least drive them so that he would be able to rest even more until he was fully back to being himself. However, Hook pleaded with her to walk with him.

They hadn't walked far when she realized they were heading into the clearing where the tragedy of Tinker Bell's death occurred. Once they arrived, Killian knelt down on the ground where the Green Fairy had fallen and bowed his head in reverence, struggling not to allow his despair to overwhelm him. Emma saw right through this and knelt down beside him while she wrapped her arms around him for comfort.

"How did you defeat her?" Killian asked after minutes of silence until he finally turned his head in order to look into his Savior's eyes.

Emma looked at him as well with confusion as she questioned, "What do you mean?"

He lowered himself further so that he was sitting on the ground beside her as he continued, "The Black Fairy. How were you able to save me from her with true love's kiss? I felt my love for you, my love for your family and our friends, every feeling being ripped from my body as my favorite memories we've shared flashed through my mind. I could feel our love being severed as she said. So… how did a simple kiss save me?"

"True love's kiss is hardly simple," she replied with conviction as she reached up to trace her fingers over his lips, then laid her hand tenderly against his cheek so she could keep him looking at her. "The Black Fairy obviously underestimated its power."

"She did do that of course, but she also failed to apprehend my power as well," a quiet voice whispered above them, as Killian and Emma both looked up with astonishment as Tinker Bell appeared when a cloud of green pixie dust forged together in the form of her spirit. "Hello again, Killian. Emma."

Hook stared at her in shock as he stuttered, "But ho… how are you he… here? I kill… I couldn't save you."

She smiled at him sadly, then responded, "I had to say goodbye. The unknown magic you saw last night which returned Killian's heart to you, Emma… was my final gift to you both. As fairies we're given infinite chances to bestow gifts on those deserving of them. When I reached out to take Killian's hand before I died, I bestowed on you the gift of freedom which you've been seeking your whole life, Killian. So that when you needed it most your heart would no longer be under the Black Fairy's control and would be returned to whom it belonged. It doesn't surprise me it fell into Emma's hands."

"I don't know how to thank you," Emma answered humbly, overcome with emotion as she raised her hand to wipe away the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Yes you do," the Green Fairy replied happily. "You can live the happy ending you both have fought so hard for from the moment you met. You weren't destined to fall in love, but the two of you found one another despite your fates and you've won. And Killian, what happened to me was not your fault. Please, don't blame yourself because the Black Fairy forced you to steal away my life. My body may be gone, but my spirit still lives. I need you to believe this."

Killian lowered his head and momentarily closed his eyes while Emma tightened her hold on him, then he responded, "I promise to try… Lady Bell."

She let out a soft laugh as she shook her head at him and answered, "Always the dashing rapscallion, aren't you."

"You know me," he replied with a raise of his eyebrow and then raised himself from off the ground to stand again with Emma's help.

"You both have been good friends to me and I certainly don't wish to leave Storybrooke again," Tink said finally as her magic began to disperse slowly into the skies. "However, I'm afraid I must. Even as a spirit, my work isn't finished. Remember what I said. And don't forget me."

Emma smiled as she responded resolutely, "Never. Thank you again."

The Green Fairy nodded and then her spirit faded, though her voice remained as she answered, "The honor was mine."

Once she was gone, Killian turned his head to look at the woman he loved so deeply until he leaned in close and began to kiss her. Emma tenderly reciprocated his expression of love as she pulled him in against her body, then released his head enough so she could look into his eyes again while she reached up to caress his cheek like she's done so many times since they had fallen in love.

"What do you say we go home?" the Savior asked him without pulling back. "You need to rest. I may have healed you, but I… Killian, I want to marry you with my whole heart. It's just that I've watched you die and come too close to death so many times that it terrifies me, mostly because every time it's been for me. Because you fight so hard to ensure that I live."

"Aye… that I do, love," he replied strangely, a bit unaware as to what she was trying to tell him. "I always will."

Emma attempted to explain herself as she uttered, "Killian…"

Killian laid his hand over her cheek causing her words to fall away and then he continued to express his own feelings, mostly because he still could despite what the Black Fairy had tried to do to him as he stated, "It's my duty to protect you, Emma. And not just because you're the Savior. Because I love you. It's a bit like that song we first danced to the night of our engagement. Perhaps it's fitting this song was the one chosen for us as it almost equals how I feel about you, like I know you feel for me as well. Everything I do, I do it for you. That Bryan Adams I believe you spoke of knows how to express words of love."

"Yes he does," she responded with a laugh. "You're right. I would give my life to protect you too, Killian. Which is why I'm not running away from the Black Fairy's threats. Why I refuse to save myself by using the shears to sever my fate as the Savior. I love you too. Just promise me you'll live up to being the survivor you are so we can live a long and happy life together. Can you do that for me?"

"As you wish," he answered with sincerity and then leaned in to kiss her again, and she him.

Early the next morning…

 _Emma was in the kitchen of hers and Killian's home making pancakes when Killian walked up behind her and tenderly pulled her into his arms as she smiled at his touch, then he alluringly whispered into her ear, "Something smells delicious."_

 _Knowing what he really saying, she replied happily, "_ _It's just from a box."_

 _"_ _I'm not talking about the pancakes," her pirate retorted cheekily, then she forgot about their breakfast as Emma_ _suddenly spun around and kissed him passionately until she pulled back to look into his eyes again, though her look made him wonder what she was thinking of in that moment. "_ _What?"_

 _"I'm just… happy,"_ _the Savior responded affectionately. "_ _It still surprises me sometimes."_

 _Killian smiled at her and then answered, "Aye, love._ _Me, too."_

 _They continued to kiss with more and more fervency until Emma pulled back long enough to utter, "To hell with the pancakes."_

Their passion only heighted as Emma pushed him back against the island behind him and continued to kiss him deeply, attempting to unbutton his vest and shirt. Unfortunately, their ravishing moment didn't last long as Snow walked in the front door excitedly without bothering to knock and immediately realized what she had interrupted, as Emma and Henry had done a couple of years ago in a moment between her and David to make tacos the morning after she and Emma returned home from the Enchanted Forest, having been separated from David and Henry.

It wasn't long before the Black Fairy interrupted their happiness as well, as she had done two nights before, attacking the heroes again and again until the final battle finally came upon the eve of Emma's and Killian's wedding. And even though they were separated by the villainess' cruel curse, in the end she was defeated and the Savior and her pirate lived their happy beginning that they've been fighting for from the moment the two of them met within the realm of fairytales, where they had begun to fall in love while climbing a beanstalk.

The End


	27. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my story! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
